


The White Knight

by ichikonohakko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Continental war, F/M, Lots of alternate characterization, M/M, Science Fiction, Tsuna is a mad genius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The description of 'a crazy knight for a crazy king' was definitely perfect for a delicious-looking sociopath clad in white. Giotto Vongola is a simple Minister of Defense dealing with hectic warfare, but one night out of protocol with the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire changed everything indefinitely.  Reposted from ffnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Chiri-tan here. Internet filtering in Indonesia has blocked out fanfiction.net for me, both in mobile and in PC. So I will be moving some of my all time favorite here. I hope readers in AO3 enjoyed this as well <3

**The White Knight.**

* * *

 

Giotto... loved Princess Uni.

Truly, the little lady was just a bundle of gold and sunshine mixed into one. She was one of the very few things that stood as a reason for him to enjoy his life in the royal palace. And it truly pained him to no end when he was _forced_ to stay in the military wing of the palace instead of joining the festivities downstairs. The little lady had turned eleven and the entire nation was celebrating it.

Well, the entire nation _excluding_ him.

So Giotto frowned at the world map on top of his desk. Several lands were crossed out, seeing as they became parts of the Holy Millefiore Empire after a numerous siege. His eyes travelled to the uncrossed mark that said Vindice Continent, the place where their enemy for the world domination quest resided. Led by a brilliant man named Jagger von Vichtenstein, they'd been neck to neck with the Holy Empire ever since they issued their quest of World Domination. Giotto didn't care about it all that much though, he was just here to plan and win those wars, after all.

But, no, _he_ wasn't the one who won all those wars. _He_ wasn't the one who conquered almost every part of the northern sphere of the globe into submission. _He_ wasn't the one who obliterate the countless nations who strived to survive.

It was _him_.

It was the very reason why he had to sit out Princess Uni's eleventh birthday and sit down at his dauntingly cold office instead.

**_BLAM!_ **

...and _he_ was the very reason why Giotto would have to replace his _mahogany_ doors with something else entirely just because the dipshit- _hero_ had kicked it into opening instead of knocking or using his hands like a normal person.

Standing with his hands bound in straitjacket and an oddly satisfied grin on his face was the White Knight of the Holy Empire. The very man- _boy_ who had slaughtered the previous Emperor in front of the national television just a few minutes after an official coup d'état by the Imperial Prince Byakuran was issued. Giotto himself had been a supporter of the Third Imperial Prince instead of the lazy bum Emperor and the huge jerks he called his two first sons, but he still found this man frightening.

 He had many names, and he used them like he always used his medals and badges, carelessly. There was a time he was called Jack Frost, or that time he was called Enma Kozato, or that time when he fancied the same name as Giotto just to spite the Minister of Defense. The point was; nobody but Emperor Byakuran knew his real name. And Giotto was going to stick with referring him with the name he'd used to submit the report with.

"Cheshire," man, he felt dumb just by saying that name. "I'm bored with that name already after you whisper it so eloquently, Minister." The little prick yawned. "I should pick a new name already, it's getting too boring to hear you call it like a slut on bed-"

" _Cheshire!_ " He breathed out angrily as he rubbed his temple tiredly. He wanted to finish this quickly and kiss Uni a happy birthday already. "Just... just give me your report already..." He practically breathed out the words in reluctance.

"Bad news is you might need to replace those monkeys you assigned to be my subordinate," _again? This was the fiftieth time this month!_ "Good news is you should invent another medal to give me. I took down the Vindice's Alejandro base with only my ship, so you don't need any major repairs on the others."

 _This_ was the only reason Giotto even put up with this spoiled, bratty knight who wasn't even a royalty. When Giotto was the war-planner, the strategist, and the man who pulled all the strings, Cheshire was the bazooka who'd obliterate the enemy's plan into oblivion. It was expensive to clothe, feed, and train all those babbling recruits who might not be able to win his war than to just... rely on the White Knight of the King.

With only his white battleship (Nuts, he so deliberately named), the White Knight was able to subdue _hundreds_ of country just by nuking the hell out of the Laem Continent and obliterating several countries into submission. The Laem Continent was destroyed, but it belonged to the Holy Empire anyways.

He forced the Lancaster Continent into submission just by going on a mad manslaughter from state to state and he filmed all of that in his handycam and posted it in the international television. The Holy Empire's newly appointed Emperor, Emperor Byakuran then boldly stated for the entire world to hear that the Holy Millefiore Empire will unite the globe and strive under his orders.

And now, all three continents of the northern globe sphere was part of the Holy Empire already. Giotto planned that, he made that happen. He'd deployed people, seized the country in the middle of their chaos, and issued orders to the White Knight as the only other authority over him beside the Emperor himself.

Their only remaining enemy would be dominion of the southern sphere of the globe, the Vindice.

Very little was known about their sworn enemy except for their occasional attack. Ever since the White Knight joined the ranks, they'd been rather intense though.

But back to the problem at hand.

"Cheshire-"

"Damnit Minister, call me Kozato."

Giotto sighed. Oh well, he liked Kozato better than Cheshire. It didn't make him feel stupid whenever he addressed the kid seriously. "Kozato," Giotto breathed out patiently. "I want you to take a unit. A small group of people to serve under your command and you _cannot_ interchange the members, nor can you leave them to die."

"Why?" The question sounded curious enough to warrant the fact that the kid seriously wanted to know. "Are you implying that I can't take care of myself, Minister? After I've brought down all those continents and won your wars?" Those utterly _adorable_ brown eyes peered at Giotto in disapproval. A small pout graced his normally-grinning mouth. Damn, did he mention the fact that the White Knight looked utterly _adorable_?

He stood at 5'5" max and had gravity-defying brown hair. He also had this pale complexion and chocolate-colored orbs that would sometimes widen in sheer madness. Giotto had seen this boy pummeling thousands of military recruits thrice his size into the ground, reducing all of them into babbling mess.

"It's not that," Giotto sighed. He lost count at how many times he sighed whenever he dealt with this particular knight. "While you are a cra- _uncontrollable_ asset of military and a huge pain on my arse... you are also our country's national treasure. I want you to be watched at all times." Being blunt was always Giotto's front whenever dealing with this child. He seemed to appreciate Giotto's honesty, though.

Normally, as a politician and a warlord, Giotto chose, trim, and selected his words carefully. He always managed his words, giving no weakness to spot on. Average palace workers would be able to tell that Minister Giotto was an earnest yet fearsome warlord with soft spot for children like Princess Uni and rational irritation towards the White Knight, all according to plan.

But the White Knight always managed to pushed him in all the wrong ways. Giotto couldn't choose, trim, or select his words when he was in the presence of the mad knight. The sheer indifference had made Giotto feel _pity_ towards one of the most scandalous person in the entire Holy Empire. There was no way that someone who'd blown a continent with a nuke feel nothing at all. He... must have been lonely.

But, that was out of protocol.

"I don't need to be watched. I can take care of myself." The little prick pouted stubbornly. "I know you can, but I'd like it if someone takes care of you..." Another front he'd used (although not preferable) was affectionate front. The White Knight will always recoil and bend to his will just to escape from softly spoken words and affectionate gestures. How? He never knew.

Giotto stood up from his seat and placed himself right in front of the White Knight, who began to shift uncomfortably. His eyes flitted nervously from side to side as Giotto drew nearer to his personal bubble. That was weird. He'd never seen the infamous sociopath looking this nervous.

Maybe he wasn't a sociopath at all?

But then he nodded, the madness returning apparent to his eyes. "Okay, I'll let you get me a unit." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "But, I want something from you."

Giotto smiled a restrained smile. "Tell me."

"I want sex-"

"I'll give you the finest woman in the Empire, _women_ , if you want them."

"No, I want sex with you. I want you to fuck me so hard with your prim uptight _coc-_ "

Giotto silenced him with a glare, but then the crazy knight tore off his straitjacket and revealed his bare body. "Damnit, Kozato." The blond whispered as he saw the eloquent, pale, and flawless skin of the most eligible bachelor in the entire Empire. Yes, he was the most eligible young bachelor with _issues_.

Giotto knew from the very first time Byakuran introduced him to the palace... that he'd like it dirty.

Damn, damn, damn.

" _Fuck me, Minister._ " He sounded... devilish. This was not good. This was crazy. This was _out of the fucking protocol_.

But it was the very reason that the Minister of Defense, the honorable Giotto Vongola had missed on the First Imperial Princess Uni's eleventh birthday.

* * *

 

Giotto woke up the next morning in his office with the White Knight curled up on the sofa like a cat. He was purring, still soundly asleep. And Giotto found him... cute.

But then the minister shook his head. He needed to get everything under control. He wasn't about to let his sexual frustration get in the way of his war planning. He was the warlord, the controller. Kozato, and that wasn't even his real name, was the war machine, the warrior.

"None of this..." he said as he redressed in his dress shirt, pants, and suit. "... is going to leave my office." It still smelled like sex in the air, and he knew that nobody would be fooled if they actually entered. When Kozato woke up, he was going to shoo the knight away and told him not to make any blunder. It was easy to keep this within his walls given nobody even entered his office besides Koza-

"I see that you've been playing with my cat, Giotto-kun." Giotto turned his head almost immediately. His face flushed into a deep shade of vermilion red as the Emperor of the Holy Empire leaned on his door, grinning at him. "M-Majesty...!" Giotto took a deep breath to compose himself from his shocked stupor before bidding the Majesty a good morning.

His Imperial Majesty didn't seem to be interested in formalities as he ignored Giotto and strode to the armchair, where the White Knight (the crazy, un-tamable White Knight) was purring like a cat in his sleep. The Emperor stroke his fluffy brown hair before manhandling him like how he would Cosmo, Princess Uni's cat. The White Knight didn't stir at all, he continued to purr like there was nothing wrong.

"This will not change anything, Majesty. Kozato and I will continue to maintain our relationship as Superior and Subordinate, sir." The Emperor only chuckled as he looked at Giotto with his piercing violet gaze. "I think I'm rather glad that my cat has finally found another toy, Giotto-kun. And Uni is expecting you in the dining room, she was quite upset, you see?"

Giotto bowed down as he left the room, taking the White Knight with him.

Back then, it didn't cross his mind that this one night out of protocol would turn into something horridly permanent in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Knight**

* * *

 

A tall raven-haired male kneel in front of Giotto, his eyes kept low but his expression was that of extreme bliss. Yeah, right. _He_ will definitely wipe that grin off this recruit's face in the matter of a few seconds.

_(Fuck, fuck you Minister! God, Jesus, yesyesyes over there!)_

Giotto shook his head before ordering the newly promoted knight to rise. Takeshi Yamamoto, he came from the Laem Continent a few years before the nuke incident. He was a rising star in the military academy and graduated with flying colors. Precisely why he thought he was standing here, in front of the highest military commander, not the Major, but the _Minister of Defense_ himself.

He was a stellar student, so he would be given a stellar position.

Hah, tough luck. But in the heads of these military students, the White Knight was a fucking god anyway. In a way, Giotto was giving them a once in a lifetime chance of dream come true.

_(Damnit, Minister, you're a fucking **god** at this. Ungh- **gahhhh** )_

Damn! Maybe the cold shower he took this morning after the Emperor left with the little slut wasn't enough to calm his business down. But Giotto kept his cool. He'll promote the big guy, send him to Kozato, and then take another frigid cold shower in the royal showers. One of the perks of being one of the highest ranking men in the court was the privileges that can only be beaten by the royal family, anyways.

"Congratulations with your passing, Yamamoto." Giotto smiled, his body tensing still from his downstairs business. The new soldier smiled sheepishly, cheerfully. It was a rarity to have someone like that in the military. "Thank you, Minister. Haha." That laugh was genuine. Okay, if there was anyone other than him and the Emperor who can tolerate Kozato's madness, maybe it was this kid.

"I will get down to the business then. You are placed under the command of His Excellency the White Knight, Lord Enma Kozato. His name often changes so you would find the title-calling easier. You will serve under him as a part of the Knighthood, presently, it only consisted of him and you until I find another recruit to be put with the two of you. Is that understood?"

Yamamoto looked confused, but he smiled and saluted anyway. "Sir, yessir!" Giotto nodded. This might just work. "I now order you to find Lord Kozato and stay by his side no matter what, do what he asks of you unless it was an order to leave him alone. I believe you can find him in the battleship hangar. Dismissed."

The young recruit (young? _Kozato was even younger_ ) saluted, bowed, and then retreated away from his office. Giotto sighed, rubbing his temple. He'd take the shower, but a coffee was definitely a welcomed substance in his body fluids...

He pressed the intercom and whispered pleasantly. "Iris, please bring me some coffee and the war reports for this month. And also, tell Glo Xinia to prepare a hot and cold bath."

_"As you wish, Minister."_

* * *

 

To Takeshi, he was a god.

A grim reaper, to be exact. After all, almost all of Takeshi's relatives who hadn't moved to the Giglio Nero Continent were wiped out by the White Knight. Takeshi also knew the name he was known for by the others though, the White Death Flash, every men of the former Laem Continent would be told of that name for generations to come.

The White Death Flash was sitting on top of his battleship's wing, looking at the bright blue sky above the hangar. His hand was stretched up to the sky, as if trying to reach the clouds. And he looked... normal.

Not at all like someone who'd bombed the entire Continent into ashes.

"Who are you?" He asked to Takeshi, although he didn't look away from the skies above him. But his tone was directed to Takeshi and Takeshi alone. The new recruit looked around the empty hangar before kneeling. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, Your Excellency," He opened his eyes, only to find the god of war standing right in front of him expectantly. "I'm-"

"A lapdog sent by Vongola to keep me watched?" Never, Takeshi repeated, _never_ had he heard someone who referred to the Minister of Defense in such a crude way. But His Excellency's high voice made it sound so insulting that Takeshi had to flinch. "Oh well, whatever. I'll make a great use of you..." The White Death Flash signaled him to rise before kicking him straight in the groin.

 _"Ughhh!"_ Takeshi grunted, but then His Excellency laughed out loud. "Keep up with me, Yamamoto. I'll see you in the gym five minutes from now!" Before Yamamoto can respond with the usual 'sir, yessir', His Excellency was long gone.

* * *

 

"Byakuran," Uni called, looking up from the sketch pad the royal painter gave her for her birthday last night. Her sky-blue eyes were now glued to the television, where a man with the same template as her brother's human cat only with tanned complexion gave a speech to a poor-looking people.

 _"There has been another attack by the Millefiore Empire's military..."_ He said solemnly. Uni pouted. It's _Holy_ Millefiore Empire. _"But I ask the good townsmen of Voltarraq to calm down. My father, His Majesty the King Jagger Vicken, has already made preparations for evacuations. And I, Crown Prince Natsume Vicken , has already slaughtered those who come to invade us. Now, calm yourselves and let's pray for the glory of the Vindice Kingdom!"_

**_Crack!_ **

The black crayon on Uni's hand broke into two pieces, her eyes impossibly wide. How dare he... How dare he said that he'd _slaughtered_ members of _her_ home...? "Byakuran." She deadpanned, looking straight at her brother the Emperor.

Byakuran's usual smiley face was gone, replaced with a cold foxy look. "I guess this calls for a dinner party, don't you agree?"

* * *

 

Giotto was surprised to see Yamamoto, still grinning albeit a little paler than before, standing behind a rather bemused Kozato. So he actually kept up with the little prick, nice.

_(Oh, God! Keep up with me, please! Fassssterrrr!)_

The White Knight didn't look like he was going to mention yesterday night at all, so it was all good between them. "You must be wondering the reason why I summoned you on your day off today as I wonder why you still use your piloting gear during the aforementioned day off, Kozato." He knew he'd say-

"I didn't. I don't have any day offs, Minister, I live and breathe in this suit." Yes. He was fucking crazy with that suit and the entire nation worshipped him for it.

Yamamoto held back a laughter, earning a skeptical glance from Kozato, who shrugged. "But my wonderings aside, His Majesty the Emperor had called for a dinner party. And you, Kozato, are required to be there."

"What? But that's so fucking boring! Byakuran usually lets me off with not attending."

 _Because he knew how volatile you would be if you were to be bored in the middle of the dinner party._ "I know how much of a bore it is and I also know how His Majesty favors you, Kozato. But I was told to relay this message and I will collar you with me to force you to come, if necessary." The White Knight snorted. "Kinky much, Minister?"

Giotto's face was slightly tinted pink, but other than that, his expression showed nothing.

"Anyways, you are dismissed for the day, Yamamoto. I will send someone to tell you where the members of the knighthood would rest. But you are free to do as you wish until then." Yamamoto smiled before saluting and running away from the room.

"You didn't break him like I thought you would," Giotto said as he stood up from his seat. The White Knight shrugged nonchalantly. "Found a new toy, might as well enjoy him while I still can." That meant Kozato actually liked being in the presence of that young recruit. The Minister of Defense sighed. That'd take a few more problem from his haywire mind.

When the dinner bell sounded, the blond minister sighed as he stood up from his seat and forcefully grabbed the White Knight by his elbow. Kozato whined, but he didn't actually struggle. Probably distracted with something else.

In front of the dining room, Giotto took a deep breath before pushing open the huge wooden double door. The smell of meat assaulted his nose in a welcomed gesture. He scanned the entire room subtly as the little prick scrambled to the Emperor's side.

Everyone invited was the people who'd supported the Third Imperial Prince's coup. The Minister of Education, Lampo Greenhill, the Minister of Human Resource, Daemon Spade, and the head of the military research and development laboratory, Verde Mendes, and of course, the First Imperial Princess Uni. Giotto had to chuckle as he remembered the days when all six of them (including the Third Imperial Prince and the White Knight, excluding the Princess) huddled up in one of the abandoned rooms to plan a coup. None of them thought that it'll work, and yet here they were.

Giotto sat next to Princess Uni, and also next to Lampo. They exchanged polite greetings before settling into an awkward silence because-

"Byakuran! You better have a good reason to not let me off this meeting."

The entire room tensed at the display of insolent familiarity by the mad knight, but nobody said anything. The White Emperor chuckled as he stroke the knight's brown hair before scratching his chin, like he would a cat. "Now, now, Cheshire, my sweet," a pet peeve that made many people wary of their interaction was always the way the Emperor would refer to the knight like he was a house pet. And the White Lunatic was _anything_ but a house pet.

"I want you to stay for this conversation, okay? Will you do that for me?" Kozato looked like he was contemplating his options. But then his gaze went to Giotto and he grinned a grin that would put Cheshire cat to shame. "I will, only if I can sit next to the Minister." Damn, Jesus, he didn't want to deal with Kozato outside work hours!

_I don't have any day offs, Minister. I live and breathe with this suit._

Giotto took a glance at his own attire, which was a suit. He sighed. He didn't have any choice after all...

Lampo looked shocked as he was evicted forcefully from his seat next to Giotto. The other ministers looked towards the White Knight, who purred like he'd gotten something he'd wanted. When the entire table settled into another awkward silence, the White Knight of the Empire eyed the food served in front of him with morbid interest before digging in, disregarding the fact that not even the Emperor had touched his eating utensils.

But instead of being offended, the Emperor and his sister laughed.

"Seeing as my cat has already found his treat, I guess we should discuss what I want to say over our meals. Please dig in, everyone."

And with only that, everyone began to eat.

After the heavy meal got cleaned up and everyone was served their teas. Only the White Knight was still munching on cookies without a care to the world.

"So, what's everyone been doing?" The Emperor asked, in or out of protocol, Giotto didn't know. But they were obligated to answer anyway.

"Winning the wars, duh." Kozato answered. Nobody in the room said anything because nobody needed to be reminded of the White Knight's accomplishments, after all. "That's brilliant, my sweet! I want you to keep doing that, okay?" The knight didn't answer, but he nodded enthusiastically.

"What about you, Daemon?"

"Nufufu, I'm currently trying to recruit more people to rebuilt the Laem Continent as the secondary continent after our beloved Giglio Nero Continent. So far, it's working."

"And you, Lampo?"

"I'm currently reinforcing a new standard curriculum to be taught to those who came from Lancaster and Laem. We need to make them believe in our beliefs and I believe starting with children would be the best way. It's troublesome, but I'll go to Magnostadt to reinforce it firsthand."

Giotto sipped his tea before receiving his own question. His amber eyes flitted for a moment to the war machine next to him, who was still enamored by the cookies. "I've... been trying to convince the Minister of Finance to give more allocation to the military, seeing as our most southern base had been attacked by the Vindi-!"

**_CLANG!_ **

The silver platter fell down the table, making a resounding sound. The White Knight's eyes were impossibly wide as he seethed down to himself. "It's in the international television..." Princess Uni spoke for the first time since their dinner started. "Their face... it's in our network..."

Verde looked up from his own tea and then directly to Princess Uni's face. But then he stood up and leave the room abruptly.

"What is the name of the person you watched, Princess Uni?" Giotto asked, keeping his temper in check. "His name... is Crown Prince Natsume Vicken."

And then the White Knight jumped from his seat and followed the head of the military research and development laboratory, all the while shouting something along the lines of 'I need a new toy'.


	3. Chapter 3

**The White Knight.**

_It was the first time for us magicians to think that we are inferior to a Scientic._

_-Lancasteran, two years after the White Purge.-_

* * *

 

The cat purred slowly as his tongue slowly caressed its unblemished skin. And it also made a mewling sound as his long fingers touched its tensing member. "The cat says meow~" He whispered to the his most precious cat's neck, all the while leaving a bruise that was guaranteed to stay for a few days.

"U-ungh..."

When the cat hissed in pain, the White Emperor of the Holy Millefiore Empire immediately stopped his hand. He retracted from the cat's body, letting it leaning its back to his shoulder. His cat panted, its face flustered and clearly dizzy.

"That was fun, my sweet." Byakuran hugged him from behind, closely enrapturing his cat with the hold on his waist. Cheshire purred as it indulged in Byakuran's warm hold.

This cat was so precious. Byakuran had attained it in Katalgo, the only island bordering between Northern sphere and the Southern sphere. It was lost and it needed an owner, that Byakuran willingly obliged.

Of course, he never thought that the boy he picked up to be his cat would be an absolute genius in piloting. Who cared from where it came? All that he needed to know that it was his. This cat had given him his Empire, and he was sure that Cheshire would bottle him stars if he asked for it.

"Oh, yeah... You need to go to Magnostadt to open a tournament." Byakuran whispered as he licked remnants of his own liquid off the cat's face. His cat groaned, but then it looked up to Byakuran's violet eyes with a pout. "What if I don't want to?" It said as it purred. The White Emperor smirked. Oh, how he loved it when his cat was acting spoiled.

He buried his face on Cheshire's neck as he breathed. "You have to." Butterfly kisses were given to his absolute treasure's neck. Cheshire moaned, but then it shifted. So it must want something...

Byakuran stopped, his eyes never leaving the beautiful, feline, and unblemished form of his sweetest. Brown eyes peered to his own violet again, as if convincing him to let it have its way. Clever Cheshire.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still no. You're going." Cheshire then pouted. But it nodded anyway.

The graceful cat then slipped off Byakuran's grasp and got dressed with its military clothing as per usual. It never fancied anything else but that, given that it'd worn military clothing ever since Byakuran slyly admitted it to the military even when it was underage. That was why Cheshire had each and every military clothing since its first rotation.

"Okay, I'll go. But I won't be coming here tonight." It said as it went away from Byakuran's quarter, ever disappearing, ever fleeting. Byakuran was always enchanted by its beauty.

He loved his cat, really. And he really hated it whenever his cat fell down in a slump called boredom. Nobody was enough to satisfy its madness. It always channeled each and every impulses into fighting, but now that Byakuran had conquered the continents, Cheshire _was bored_.

The White Emperor was really glad when he saw Cheshire curled up naked in the most uptight Minister's office. It seemed the he'd found a new toy for both of them. It was interesting.

* * *

 

The room was wide and medieval. It was also cold and daunting. The size of the room itself was intimidating, but the fact that a banner with the White Knight's insignia was hung on the stone-cold walls was the number one factor that made everyone thought that it was the scariest place in the entire palace.

But for those who frequented it, such as the Emperor and the First Imperial Princess, this room was the closest thing they could relate to the Empire's favorite cat. It was an orderly chaos, but it also hold a sense of detachment. The furniture were placed there for convenience. The Knighthood's quarter was not a _home_ , it was a place to do all your necessity before leaving.

On the sofa lied the newest member to bear the Bloody White Orchid insignia, sleeping soundly. The clock next to him showed the time. It read 4:45 AM.

Normally, the day would have started. But he was no longer a recruit, he was a member of the most prestigious Knighthood in the Empire, even on top of the Special Ops. Takeshi Yamamoto snored lightly, blissfully enjoying the extra time he had before he must deal with the notorious White-

"Oi, wake up."

With only a light shake on his back, Yamamoto jerked awake, only to find His Excellency's eyes staring at him. Yamamoto's small dagger almost connected to His Excellency's throat, but Yamamoto found a gun being pointed at his head, so it was even.

The White Knight sniggered. "Oh, you're not one of those mediocre guys after all... I like your vigilance." He tilted his head slightly, making himself bleed from Yamamoto's traditional Laem dagger.

The newly promoted knight recoiled, immediately retracting his dagger from his superior's neck and jumped off the sofa, kneeling before the supreme White Knight.

His Excellency was dressed in a pale blue-and-white military coat from the Magnostadt war and the black-and-red trousers of the Mron Nerva invasion. His chest were littered with lots of medals, and it didn't seem like he'd taken it off after the Minister or the Emperor put it on him. It made Yamamoto realize that whichever uniform he chose, the White Knight would still have medals decorating it. In a way, it awed him. Whichever war that the White Knight attended, he would always have medals, that was what those uniforms implied.

"What brings you here, my liege?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes kept low. The White Knight shrugged. "We're going to Magnostadt for the annual Mogamett Tournament." Huh...? But Mogamett tournament was held _today_ , and it took a day to reach Magnostadt! Besides, he came from the military, so there wasn't supposed to be any kind of interaction between him and the mage's continent. Yamamoto gulped down and spoke. "But sir, it's no matter to us, right? We came from the military so there's no need for us to go there... no?"

The White Knight tilted his head. "What are you talking about?" He said as he slipped down from the sofa and land down on his feet gracefully. "You're part of my Knighthood, right? Hurry up and come, we need to open the tournament." Which was _today_ and not _tomorrow_. How can they ever make it?

But then Yamamoto scrambled to get his gray military coat, he knew better than to oppose the national hero, after all. A question lingers in his mind though, how could they reach Magnostadt in a day?

* * *

 

Answer? With a battleship.

But Yamamoto didn't get to ride his Kojirou, he went with the infamous Nuts. And he could, sort of, understood the reason why it was named as such.

Nuts was in a class so entirely different from his Kojirou. It seemed to respond to Excellency's crazy-fast reflexes. He piloted the battleship with an unexplainable speed, and it was all manual. There wasn't a second his superior let go of the steering handle. Nuts flew speedily towards the capital of the Caster's Domain.

Five hours later, they were both here, in Magnostadt, being dolled up for the ceremony.

Yamamoto would have thought that the Magnostadt people would hate the very man who'd broken their continent. But it was normal... sort of.

The White Knight was silent, although he showed a very distasteful expression when the women around him clothed him in a traditional white knighthood ceremonial robes. This was the first time Yamamoto got dolled up like this, though, it was a rather annoying procedure.

When they were finished, they were brought to a coliseum. It was nowhere as impressive as the coliseum back in Laem, but it was big nonetheless. They headed to the field, where thousands of magicians stood in rows to hear the opening speech of this year's Mogamett Tournament.

Yamamoto stood right behind His Excellency, standing guard. Although he felt like the little knight would have been capable to swipe right through everything that hindered his path, literally.

But before he could open his mouth, a flash of piercing fire grazed his face. Yamamoto was instantly alert, his hands went to the sword on his hip, but he remembered that he was in magician's territory. Whoever it was that attacked his commander wouldn't be so obvi-

"You worthless scientic! Give me my mom and dad back!" There was a shout from the crowd. Yamamoto instantly looked at the His Excellency, who didn't look like he was bothered by the thin cut on his face. He even _yawned_ as the nameless magician spouted the word 'murderer' like no tomorrow.

Nobody in the crowd moved to stop him, and they all shared the same look of anguish and fear. But nobody moved.

"D'awww what'd I told you about insulting Enma-san...?" A girl's voice resounded throughout the coliseum. Yamamoto tried to find the source of the voice, but he couldn't see anyone.

 _"Sharrl, Royn, Guym, Hynn... Thorrant!"_ Suddenly, a huge vermillion descended the coliseum, directly on the mage who'd graze Excellency.

"We apologize about that, Enma-sama..." A girl with purple hair, appeared out of nowhere next to Yamamoto. She walked towards the short knight before healing his graze. "He was such a good recruit too, what a sha~me." Another girl with brown hair and brown eyes appeared in front of them, pouting. "But anyone who insulted our Enma-chan will never be permitted in our Magnostadt." This time, a girl with dark green hair and face-tattoo appeared.

His Excellency sighed. "I could have killed him myself, Haru. You didn't need to interfere..." The brown-haired girl smiled a brilliant smile. "I didn't need to, but I want to. I love you, Enma-san!"

"Just as we, the three deities of Magnostadt, love you. So if any of you are trying to kill _our_ Enma-chan... Please step up and let us kill you..."

The Three Deities of Magnostadt... the strongest magicians of the Lancaster continent. Why would they...?

There were so many questions within Yamamoto's mind. But he guessed that this was just what it meant to be in His Excellency's Knighthood.

* * *

 

The day was peaceful.

And it alerted Giotto to the point of agitation. How come the national headache hadn't come and ruin his day? Each and every day for the international disaster seemed to consist of the thought of _have I ruined the Minister's day today?_ , after all. So it was rather alarming for Giotto...

But, he should indulge in a day without the White Knight, after all.

The blond Minister calmly took his coffee and inhaled its smell as he went over another war plan. He had his eyes set on Katalgo, the only neutral grounds between North and South. He didn't quite get why the Emperor hadn't seen it yet. If they overtook Katalgo and established a base there, overtaking the South won't be something so farfetched anymore. But Giotto planned ahead anyway. It was always good to plan ahead, after all.

Maybe he should turn on the TV to see any kind of development in the South Conquest. They seemed to have a good hacker on their side to be able to broadcast their news to the Northern network. Because there was no way in hell that any Minister in here would permit such a vulgar thing (immediate words from Minister Glo Xinia) to be broadcasted.

But instead of the south giving him headache, it was _him_.

The Mogamett tournament was a huge success, and it will expand for another week. But then some _idiot_ had tried to assassinate the great White Knight. _Idiot_ , Giotto sighed. The current strongest magicians of Magnostadt were the White Knight's fanatic after all.

Chrome Dokuro, a poison/healer magician, and outcast hailing from the only magical town outside of Lancaster, the Katalgo. Daniela Euyn, an irregular sound magician hailing from Heliona, a town in Laem. And the last but not least, Haru Miura, the current Chancellor of Magnostadt Academy. Each and every one of them was an outcast who was favored by the White Knight. In fact, Giotto thought that maybe those girls even thought that the entire White Purge was to avenge them.

After all, the people whom the White Knight killed that day were the people who'd shunned all three of them.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a gym-geared Kozato who looked like he'd just run a marathon across the continent.

It... should be a crime for him to walk around like that.

He was barefooted and his shorts barely reached his thighs. Bandaged covered the White Knight's pale skin. Was he injured? It didn't seem so.

The brunet wore a typical long-sleeved jersey and was covered in sweat. His brown hair defying gravity like it usually did. He looked pale, even paler than usual. But then he looked towards Giotto, panting tiredly.

"Just got back from Magnostadt. Killed some rebels. Crashed at the gym. Short report: nothing happened." He breathed out in one breath. Where was Yamamoto? The stop these kind of thing was one of the reasons Giotto even bothered putting the mad knight within a group. "The recruit kid crashed already. So I gonna go crash as well."

"Wait!" _Giotto you fucking idiot, let him leave so you won't be bothered until morning._ "What... what happened? Did you get injured?" He stood up from his seat to inspect the little knight. Huh, little? Weird. Giotto never thought of _Kozato_ being little.

Adorable brown eyes looked at him tiredly, but then it was filled with something else. What...?

"I can't hold it in anymore, Minister..."

The little knight then pushed him down the fur carpet and kicked the brand new teak doors close. Brown eyes muddled with lust then stared at him. "I... you're interesting, Minister. Fuck me, god, I dunno, _please_...!"

He was _begging_. The impossible-to-tame White Knight... he was begging _Giotto_ for another night out of the protocol.

_I can't do this... What if-!_

But then the little prick _dared_ to lick his face with his reddish pink, wet, and utterly soft tongue and then _moaned_.

Fuck. Not even Giotto could resist _that_.

Giotto's days during the army then raised to his head. He tore open the kid's jersey with brute force, revealing nothing underneath. This adorable little prick.

He rolled around his office until he was pinning the knight down, and he didn't like the sound of the knight's frail-looking small body being slammed to a polished ceramic floor. But he didn't care anymore.

Giotto kissed him. From head to toe. He was _beautiful_. Pale, small, and feline. He was like a cat. And there was a bruise on his neck, and it somehow displeased Giotto. He tore open the kid's shorts with his hands while his mouth was busy leaving a mark on his neck, replacing the one that was already there.

"Pretty..." he breathed. But then the little knight underneath him was already whimpering. It was beautiful. Really. Amazing. "Minister..." he moaned.

"Spread your legs, harlot."

"Heh, if this weren't so pleasuring I would have kicked you for saying that."

But then he spread his legs anyway. Giotto opened his black trousers in one swift move before licking his own fingers. "Great god. Didn't know you have it i-IN y-you..." The White Knight stuttered as Giotto's fingers teasingly went around his entrance. "Heh, you know nothing about me."

 _Nothing_. _They knew nothing about each other. And yet..._

"U-unghhh!"

"How does that feel, slut?" Giotto smirked as he penetrated Kozato's entrance with only his fingers. The kid squirmed as his fingers moved around the _overly tight_ entrance. "Unh- gah- _unghhhhh!_ " Kozato mumbled many incoherent words. "Come on, I can't understand you."

Giotto's days in the military was not a clean one. He was a merciless commander who commanded the respect of his entire army. He would have been able to raise a coup against the White Emperor if he wanted to, given that the entire army respected him. But he never had the intention at all.

Especially not with a loose cannon like Kozato in the Emperor's arsenal.

But right now, that loose cannon was writhing in pleasure underneath him. Oh, how easy. Slut.

"S-s-sssstop teasin- _nggh!_ " He groaned. "J-Just put it in!" Giotto smirked. "Sir, yessir." It seemed that he had a military kink he'd never realized before. Damn, Kozato!

Giotto thrust in once, earning a scream from the mad knight. It sounded like a shriek, _of pleasure_. "Christ, _Christ!_ Minister...!" Out-in-out-in steady like breathing. His hands busy stroking the boy's member. Great. "Call me..." He whispered as he stopped thrusting. The boy moaned in displeasure, but then Giotto thrust in again without any warning, making the boy scream.

"C-COMMANDER!" Not what he was expecting, but, oh well. "Do it again, please, please, _please_!"

"Hmm, you don't beg me enough..." The boy stared up at him, panting tiredly, but muddled in lust all the same. His normally mad vibrant brown eyes were now dulled in lust _for him_.

"Please..." he breathed as he put his head on top of Giotto's lap, curling like a cat. "Please do me, my Commander..." Giotto smirked again, but he didn't put it in. He only offered the boy his own wet fingers.

"Suck. If you suck and be a good boy, I will just do you again."

The cat pouted _adorably_. But then relented. He opened his mouth and sucked on Giotto's fingers. He moaned on and on, it was music to his ears.

"Good boy, now... are you ready for the real thing?"

"Y-yes... my Commander..."

Epic Military Kink.

But as Giotto was about to let the boy suck on his member, the White Knight looked like he was dazed, obviously too tired to continue. And as the boy was about to suck on his member, he fell down on Giotto's lap, fast asleep.

It was kind of a turn off for sex to be stopped because the partner fell asleep, but the White Knight looked so adorably defenseless. The last time he couldn't see it because he too, was tired, but know that he was clearly more refreshed than before, it was a sight to behold.

Giotto then carried the kid over to his big sofa, covering him with a blanket he seldom use whenever he had to sleep in the office, in or out of protocol. He smiled as he stroke the kid's brown hair out of the way. This sex was a mindblowing one... he didn't mind having it again.

The night turned out better than just staring at a war plan. It was out of protocol, but at least he got to see the mad knight buckling underneath him.

That moment, something akin to a protectiveness bloomed within the Minister's heart. And against all odds, it was for the very boy who'd blown people away with his madness, someone who didn't need a protection.

That time, Giotto didn't even know the boy's real name.

* * *

 

Holy Millefiore Empire - The Three Deities of Magnostadt

Current leader:

Haru Miura (Magician's Title: The Raging Bolts of Vermillion)

_Element: Thunder._

_Extreme Magic: Abberantar Thundarus._

Members:

Daniela Euyn (Title: The Melodious Grim Reaper)

_Element: Sound._

_Extreme Magic: Blooda Hadeka._

Chrome Dokuro (Title: The Poisonous Angel of Heaven)

_Element: Life._

_Extreme Magic: Notis Eyno._

The three leaders of Magnostadt. The leaders used to be the nobles, but ever since the White Purge, the current trio seized the control from the previous government. All three of them specialized in offense magic, sans for Chrome.

They don't like scientics, but all favored the White Knight.

* * *

 

**Scientic: Non-Magic people. A term used by Lancasteran to desribe Laemian and Neroish (Giglio Nero).**


	4. Chapter 4

**The White Knight.**

_What belongs to Laem will stay in Laem's soil. Blood, body, and mind. It doesn't matter that we are not Laem Empire anymore. We are still Laemian, proud children of Goddess Scheherazade._

_-Laemian, two years after the Atomic Whiteness.-_

* * *

 

_It's dark._

_Who was he kidding, though, of course it was dark. Stupid._

**_"Ryrrion Ashtare...!"_ **

_A sudden jolt of thunder woke him up from his morning stupor. **He** cried, pleading for mercy. Robed garments fluttered across the halls as they greet each other with useless, mundane greetings. **He** looked up from the table he passed out on the previous night._

_"Good morning, dear one." A man with mismatched eyes greeted him, his wand already at the ready, as if fearing that **he** would suddenly lash out._

**_He_ ** _gasps and shrieks in fear. "Now, now, that is not a proper way to greet your caretaker, yes? Come now, sweet one. Don't do that." **He** curled into a ball, clutching his head to his knees. **"Ryrrion Ashtare..."** Another jolt of thunder spiked his neck, earning a howl of pain from the pained little boy. _

_"L-Larhish Molares, Saige!"  He cried out amidst of his own tears._

_"Ah, dear one! How sweet of you to say a morning greeting in native Katalgo! I will reward you with something, okay?"_

_"Rie... Rie, Saige, Rie...! Rease!"_

_"I love you too, sweet one."_

_And then every cells within his body **burned.**_

* * *

 

"Sweet Cheshire? Am I scratching you wrong somewhere?"

He woke up panting, and Uni was rather glad that he didn't wake up screaming. His brown eyes flitted around wildly in the throne room, where their Emperor sat across the room smiling to a bunch of morons trying to suck up his ass.

"Oh Uni, it's just you." He said, rolling his eyes. "Don't fucking call me 'sweet', it's just creepy."

An understanding smile rose from her lips as she nodded to her brother's most beloved cat. Cheshire. Sweet Cheshire. Sweet, beloved Cheshire who had given her brother everything he'd ever desire. The one who breaks through each and every wall Uni had always known to be 'boundaries' of this life.

Cheshire made them all seem like it was just a needle in a haystack. It blends so easily that you won't ever get it.

 _Stupid Uni,_ she remembered him saying as he skewered the very woman who had scorned her birth outside of the Giglio Nero soil. _Who says that it's impossible to kill the Empress? Look, I'm doing it so easily._

Uni and Byakuran were blood-siblings. They were both scorned in the court for being born from the Emperor's mistress, a free woman who was a lowly magician hailing from Heliohapt, a small village at the end of Laem continent. Uni was the fourth imperial princess before Byakuran ordered Cheshire to kill the Empress and the other imperial prince and princesses.

She'd never seen him looking so vulnerable before. Never with the sheer panic his face seemed to display. Uni's heart pounded a little louder, clearly nervous. She had never seen _anything_ that the little cat wouldn't be able to handle and she certainly hoped that it would stay like that.

"Cheshire?" Uni called once more, this time a little louder. The brown-haired cat took a deep breath and looked around once more with a calm and reassured look on his face. Uni smiled. "Is there something going on in your pretty little head?" She asked as the cat put his head back on Uni's lap with a smile on his face.

"How important do you think this meeting is?" He asked, but before Uni could answer, he already stood up and walked towards the Emperor's throne with light steps.

Lowly ruffian citizens of Daroth in far south of Laem scowled at the White Knight, but Uni could only laugh when the small, petite, and harmless-looking Cheshire taunted them all with his mere laugh.

"Dear Cheshire, love..." Byakuran began, obviously amused with his cat's behavior. "As much as I would want to humor you, love, I have to listen to this people. It is a matter of no importance, but it's still needed to be heard." Uni giggled when the Darothens spluttered like stupid schoolboys at the Emperor's statement.

The White Knight laughed even louder. "What is it that they're afraid of? _Vindice?_ " Oh, here comes trouble. She knew how much Cheshire hated _them_. The Vindice were the main regent of Katalgo, the place where Byakuran had found him with no memories of himself. All he remembered was pain and suffering, Uni recalled.

"What do you reckon we should do, dearest?" Byakuran asked, crossing his legs on top of the other with a contemplating smile on his face. The White Knight grinned even wider.

"I think it's time for you to have a new continent, Byakuran."

Uni could feel excitement bubbling in her stomach as she saw that expression upon the Knight's face. His maddened expression had captivated both Uni and Byakuran. Not just because the way his lips seemed to curl up into a sadistic smile, or how his eyes were wide with sheer and utter confidence. No. But because the previous two times Cheshire had shown this kind of expression were the two times he had come home, bloodied and dying, with new continents for them to rule.

"Dear love, you have never failed me." Byakuran smirked, his eyes fixed on Uni, who smiled in return. "Yes, Cheshire. You are our one and only White Knight. And fail us, you will never do." She walked pass the ruffians with a warm, childlike smile on her face.

"I will send orders to Giotto immediately, precious cat. Which lands are you setting your eyes upon?"

Cheshire's grin faded into a smirk as he settled his wide doe-like eyes on the ruffians. "Run back home and tell those bastard magicians in Katalgo. Tell them that the White Knight and his Nuts will come and obliterate their home, so they should have the barriers up and wash their necks. Ahahahahaha!!!"

A maddened laughter sounded in the throne halls of the Calendula Castle as the ruffians of Laem ran back to their homeland.

* * *

 

Takeshi Yamamoto had always been the grinning idiot who fitted in with everyone else. In the military school, he was the most popular. He excelled in his battleship, everybody wanted to be his friend, and now he was serving the only Knighthood in the entire Holy Millefiore Empire as the one and only vassal of the war god himself. Everybody worshipped him.

But... that wasn't the case back when he was in his homeland.

Yamamoto had always kept it his own little secret. After all, you just _aren't_ Laemian if you despise _anything_ of the Laem soil. It was an oath that was never written. What belongs to Laem will stay in Laem's soil. Blood, body, and mind. It doesn't matter that we are not Laem Empire anymore. We are still Laemian, proud children of Goddess Scheherazade. Yamamoto always thought that it was _ridiculous._

Everyone (and he really meant _everyone_ ) in Laem always had something in common, and that is the fact that they worship their Empress with all their heart and soul. His father was indifferent to that fact, he respected Lady Scheherazade Nerva, but he was never a crazed fanatic loyal follower of her. It was a fact that Yamamoto was always grateful of.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with her anyway?" Yamamoto had sounded the question at the third grade of grade school. It resulted with him being chased all around the Mron Nerva for asking _a horridly stupid and insulting question regarding our most beloved Lady Scheherazade_

From that day onwards, Yamamoto was shunned. Casted away. Avoided by everyone. But he honestly didn't care. Why? Because he will never ever believe that Empress Scheherazade Nerva was a _Goddess_ sent from heaven to illuminate the path of the Laem Empire.

That was the very reason why he had convinced his father to move to Giglio Nero. He had heard of the Holy Millefiore Empire. They say that it was a country of uneducated savages who had a lazybum for an Emperor, and yet was extraordinarily rich and resourceful. And then he left, never to return again...

...until now.

The City of Mron Nerva had changed a lot since the last time he ran around it. It used to be packed, full of people glancing towards the coliseum or the Parthenon, Lady Empress' castle. Now, it was desolate and lonely. Although people were bustling, it just didn't have the same spark as before.

If any migrated Laemian returned to this soil, they must've been wailing in tears about how they wished their Lady Empress was here to return everything to how it was before. Hell, Yamamoto just _knew_ that people still pray to her every day before they go to sleep. It didn't matter though, not to him. He will just go to the coliseum, drop off his and His Excellency's application form in the annual battleship tournament, and then leave.

But fate didn't seem to agree with him as he saw three of his former classmates blocking his entrance to the coliseum.

"Ehhh what's with the white uniform, Yamamoto?" Mochida Sturluson, son of a traitor who made peace with the Holy Millefiore Empire and become the town's regent, said condescendingly. "Yeah, dickhead, what's with the white uniform?" The buffy girl amidst them laughed.

"It's my military uniform, Sturluson, haha. Can I go through? My Excellency does not like to be kept waiting." It was the sheer truth. The last time he made His Excellency wait before they flew back to Magnostadt a few weeks ago, he had been forced to drive Nuts (which had no automatic control at all) back to Calendula Castle for the entire day _and_ got kicked in the nuts as well by the White Knight.

" _Your_ Excellency?" Mochida repeated, sounding five thousand times more annoying. "Are you serving the White Reaper now, _unbeliever?!"_ Mochida spat on the ground, his two lackeys did the same thing while laughing. They ranted and ranted about how sinful Yamamoto was. And if he was sinful, he won't be blessed to ride his battleship and he won't be able to win against anybody.

Rolling his eyes, Yamamoto was tempted to just leave them until he heard something that greatly offended him.

"-that little shit, the White Reapers, I bet he's just a little brat who had no faith. Who chose a bloodstained flower as an insignia anyway? It's just fucking stu-!"

Yamamoto's eyes flickered angrily, a huge grin plastered on his face as his sword made contact with Mochida's throat. "I don't care if you insult me." Yamamoto said _cheerfully_. "I don't care if you call me unbeliever, which is the most berating thing a Laemian could ever hear. I don't care..." His grin faltered into a look of absolute anger. "But if you _dare_ to insult His Excellency the White Knight and the Bloody White Orchid insignia... I will kill you and burn your corpse to seven hells before I spike your head in front of Lady Empress' grave, a reminder that you die a _sinner_."

" _YOU_ are the fucking sinner!"

"Oh no...." Yamamoto said as he made a very thin slice on top of Mochida's throat. " _You_ insulted _my_ god. And thus, _you_ are the sinner."

 A frightened girly scream echoed through the coliseum, reaching certain light ears which belonged to the Master Pilot of Laem Empire, former mechanic of Calendula Hangar before retiring to the very prestigious position. The first Laemian to ever migrate to the Giglio Nero continent for a Neroish friend who was in need of his service...

"Oh my, I would have thought that after Giotto promoted him, Takeshi-kun would be calmer than before. Seems to me that I was wrong..."

It was a fine summer day in the Laem continent, Ugetsu Asari hummed.

* * *

 

Seriously, if Giotto hadn't known about Verde's tale of eternal unrequited love with the royal mistress Luce Rayspia, he would have thought that the scientist was in love with the White Knight of their Empire.

The things the green-headed professor would do for the crazy pilot were sometimes too out of the box to the point that Verde actually blown the box. If Giotto admitted the fact that he and the Emperor was the only people in the entire Empire to be able to tolerate Kozato's madness, he wasn't completely wrong. Because Verde didn't tolerate the White Knight's madness, he _accommodated_ it.

Whenever Kozato kicked open Giotto's door, the blond will always be apprehended, annoyed, and asking to gods above what exactly had he done in his previous life to deserve such a calamity that was Kozato. But whenever Kozato kicked down Verde's door, the greenhead would look up from his empty sketchpad and ask what kind of explosion did he wish to occur.

Just like today earlier, when His Majesty the Emperor ordered Giotto to plan along a surprise invasion to Katalgo, Verde had been present in the throne hall as well. When it was announced that Kozato would be the one to launch the attack _all by himself_ with only his unit as the main frontier, the little prick had latched on to Verde's shoulder, asking the greenheaded professor to make him a 'new toy'.

And then by sunset, here he was in the testing grounds, along with the White Knight and the Mad Professor. It would have been little more bearable if Yamamoto was here, but the kid was off drinking tea and exchanging polite Laemian jokes with Ugetsu, that was for sure. Giotto kind of wished to board a ship or ask for a court magician to teleport him to Mron Nerva.

"It's a laser beam again." Verde said as he gently stroke the metallic sword-like contraption. "Tested it with solid orichalcos-made box, went through it like a butter. I haven't tested it to a magic barrier, but I think-"

Kozato took the contraption and ordered the passing magician to stand in front of him. "I think that is not a good idea, Kozato-"

"Shut up, Minister."

The little kid's eyes widened as he shot the laser beam to the magician. A faint orange spark burst out violently, surrounding the kid from harm. The thing was about barriers was the fact that it was so protective about their magician, after all.

But it went through the barrier, and _through_ the magician's chest as well. Kozato clapped his hands, along with Verde who showed a smug yet satisfied smile. "I love you, Verde!" He said as he hugged the greenhead scientist, who only smiled.

Giotto looked at the corpse of the poor magician, who lay there dying with shocked expression across his face. He hoped Katalgo's shields were stronger than _that_.

"Minister... sir, please, my lord, medics...."

Then the Minister turned away from the dying magician, his brows furrowed and a frown marred his face. He hated it, but if it was what it takes to win this war...

So be it.

* * *

 

"My Lord, please go back to your chambers, sir, I will have a potion brewed for you. You haven't gotten a decent sleep since Alejandro Fortress fell down and I am very wor-"

"Gokudera-kun, please, I am all right. I just have an unpleasant dream, that's all."

The two high members of the Vindice Kingdom walked through the dark corridors of Vendicare Palace. They were both garbed in their nightgowns, which fluttered on the floor in a soft voice that was barely audible to the ears.

Gokudera the Court Elementalist of Vindice Kingdom was about to ask a question that plagued his mind, but the Crown Prince shook his head and nod once, a signal for _I will tell you later_.

They walked towards the enormous veranda that overlooked the gleaming Namivoru city. The city that never sleeps really fitted the capital of their city. Always so beautiful. Always so sparkly. Always so... enchanting.

"What is it that you dream of, my lord?" Gokudera asked as he watched the Crown Prince sat on the railings, overlooking the golden-colored Namivoru. A soft sigh escaped from the brunet's lips as he looked upwards, to the ever glowing moon.

"He is screaming my name, Gokudera-kun." The Crown Prince said with a sad smile on his face. "He shouts for my help. He pleads me of my assistance. And yet, I..." There was a breeze to fill the comfortable silence between the two childhood friends. "Natsuhiko-sama..." Gokudera treaded gently, softly, with a breathy whisper of his lord's name. Gokudera hadn't called him with his name ever since he was made the military commander, after all.

"I dream of him almost every night, my friend..." He smiled painfully. "It all comes back to haunt me. Why? Why did I let him go to Katalgo _alone_? I... I didn't expect that-"

"I know, Natsuhiko-sama, I know. I know that you don't expect Mukuro to ambush him like that."

"Gokudera-kun, I... I miss my brother. I miss him so much..." Tears were now threatening to fall from his future king's face. Gokudera put his arms on the prince's slender waist and put his head on the boy's shoulder blade. "I know, my lord, I know..."

"Oh, Tsunayoshi... my love, my one and only brother, my everything. _I miss you._ "

And Gokudera knew. He knew _better_ than anyone.

* * *

 

**Unbeliever: A derogatory term used by the Laemians to insult another Laemian. It is a common belief/religion in the Laem Continent that worships the Lady Empress Scheherazade Nerva in life and death. All Laemians believe that they are children of Lady Scheherazade. An Unbeliever is someone who doesn't believe in the Scheherazade as a goddess, he or she are thought to _not_ be a children of Scheherazade and will be immediately treated as a traitor, outcast, and in extreme cases, outlaws. No real law has been made about this, not before or after her death.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The White Knight.**

_Crazy kid, knows no boundary, wonder if he ripped out his mother's wombs instead of being born normally?_

_-Air Force; division VONGOLA, prior to their deaths during battle of Pin Fortress-_

* * *

 

Giotto Vongola hated many things, some of which were completely unexpected of him. He loved Princess Uni, but despised children, particularly children who decided to barge into his office half-naked (extremely short shorts coupled with the standard military gym jacket- _the kid was shirtless_ ) in early morning hours, the time which the minister of defense hadn't got any sleep yet.

They didn't even need words at the time. Giotto stood up from his chair and groaned before eventually fucking the kid senseless. He purred, mewled, came, and sighed before leaving Giotto's office with a satisfied smile across his face and then returning to the same office a few hours later with reports as if nothing had happened during the hours the sun hadn't come up.

Giotto would have been perfectly happy with this arrangement if only he wasn't so afraid that one day, Kozato would find it extremely funny to leak their out of protocol activities to the media. Given that the Emperor already knew about it, Giotto shouldn't have any worries but what about his reputation? His underlings? And his conscience...?

Cozart- lovely Cozart, so perfect and beautiful only to die a fast death because of his disease- once told him that Giotto was the type to get extremely attached after sex. After the accidental drunken sex with G during the redhead's bachelor party, the military commander and the minister were practically best bros, after another drunken sex with Ugetsu, they become best friends, after sex with Cozart, they become lovers. Giotto was a pure person at heart.

Nowadays, he still wondered if he were going to be _something_ with the crazy Knight of their Empire. He hoped to all seven hells that he won't have to get _domestic_ and _sitcom_ with the kid, Satan forbid. But...

But...?

_Giotto was a freaking mother hen, that's what._

He had already began to feel something so closely identified with _worry_ whenever the kid showed up bandaged (which was almost all the time). He would wonder what the kid was doing within that cockpit of his. He would think that something was missing if the kid didn't come to his office. It was weird, foreign, and certainly something _too creepy_ to be explored even deeper. And that was why the Knighthood's deployment to Katalgo had been such a huge relief to the minister.

Maybe this was time to sit back, enjoy the coffee and maybe have a sexless night without thinking of that wretched harlot...

...that night, the Minister of Defense was seen entering a brothel in red light district, seemingly frustrated and _lonely_.

* * *

 

Takeshi Yamamoto was still adjusting to the fact that as a subordinate of the darling White Knight, he would have to see so many high-ranking people whenever he was to be deployed. His father lived outside of Calendula, so he was never there whenever Takeshi had missions. But he certainly didn't expect to be greeted by so many important people who smiled and asked him to 'take care of the Empire's national treasure'.

There were General of the Air Force G Aerie, Lieutenant General Bianchi Aerie, First Imperial Princess Uni, and even the Emperor himself. Since Yamamoto wasn't part of the military at all (he was in the Knighthood, an exclusive militia only answering to the Minister of Defense and the Imperial Family), he didn't feel extremely intimidated, but, _seriously?_

"Be as fast possible, okay Sweet Cheshire? Katalgo isn't good for you." First Imperial Princess Uni said as she gave a peck on the compact-sized Knight's cheek. "Whatever," the brunet shrugged as he ruffled Princess Uni's hair.

He gave a look to both Aerie couple and nodded once before he went to kiss the Emperor's cheek. After that, he immediately boarded his battleship.

Yamamoto saluted everyone in a hurry, completely flustered for being left alone with such important people. Emperor Byakuran laughed out loud before taking the First Imperial Princess with him for a meeting with the Three Deities of Magnostadt. Only the Aerie couple remained, they both smiled to Yamamoto and asked him to take care of the White Knight.

"I don't think he needs my care though, haha." He responded with a slight laugh, which the couple agreed with.

Yamamoto boarded his Kojirou, turned on all the safety precautions and the cam-feed to His Excellency's ship. Both pilots shared a look before Yamamoto saluted his superior. "All ready for deploy, sir!"

_"Damn right you are. Let's go and blow up some continents."_

* * *

 

Native Katalgo magician Chikusa Kakimoto had known the word chaos. After all he read it in the book of aberrant spells all the time, but this was the first time he truly saw _Chaos_.

Katalgo was a small town, there wasn't even enough lands to properly land a battleship (and there was never any need to, since their little town was full of magicians anyway) and it was always protected by the Molares Kaili,  a composite Barrier made of everyone's mana. But a sudden orange-colored laser beam cut through the barrier like it was made of butter and two _menace_ fell down from the lofting battleships.

Judging from those white paints and bloody white orchid insignia, it was far too obvious to know who it was. The Bloody White Orchid Knighthood, White Reapers of the Holy Millefiore Empire. But what Chikusa did _not_ expect was to see _him_ \- with those brown eyes and petite figure- to come and even _dare_ to raise that laser beam saber, guns, knives, and thousands of other variety  to the robed magicians of Katalgo.

He was laughing, loudly happily _madly_ as his saber went through everyone's barrier like a butter. A mad smile spread from ear to ear as he slaughtered each and every robed magicians. The raven-haired subordinate of his killed everyone else- civilians, scholars, _everyone_. Subject 27 only killed the robed magicians, no one else.

"Ah! Saige Chikusa!" His eyes gleamed with malicious happiness. _"Larhish Molares!"_ He greeted, his beam saber gleaming dangerously red as he walked pass the corpses he had mound. _"Las sher Molares, rie? Tsar kie anyi? Rinasya, Hi Ron!"_ He sounded so cheerful, so convincing, so different from the weak and crybaby Subject 27 he knew...

 _"Arst kie anyi...? Larrn 27 arran rie..."_ He replied back. Subject 27 then ran to him in lightning speed, butchering his barrier with those beam saber with a mad grin on his face. "What are you talking about...?"

"Of course I am Subject 27! I'm here to kill you!" And then Chikusa's head fell off his neck.

* * *

 

C-H-A-O-S. Made of five letters, a word Hayato Gokudera often ran to in book of aberrant spells, but the chaos it spoke about was usually about natural havoc and not _this_.

This was massacre, a branch of magic only people with Life element could ever hope to understand. But he was finding it hard to believe that this amount of chaos could be caused by a Scientic...

Or two Scientics, to be exact.

The moment Lady Lal transported both him and the Crown Prince to Katalgo, he caught a flash of raven slaughtering civilians like a mad man. Women, children, old people, none were spared. He killed and killed and killed, blood splattered across his face like it was paint but he kept on smiling, grinning, _laughing_ as he killed all those innocent people.

"What a complete chaos..." The Crown Prince sighed, horrified of the loss of his people. Katalgo was an unofficial part of Vindice Kingdom, after all. Suddenly, a burst stream of high-pitched laughter erupted from the town plaza.

Gokudera shivered, that voice was so eerily familiar, and yet...

_"A-ah, Gokudera-san! You scared me... i-isn't Onii-sama with you?"_

It used to sound so sweet and soft, like it was sounded from a flute instead of someone's mouth. Gokudera was stunned in his place, but His Highness the Crown Prince gasped and immediately ran towards the source of the said voice.

"Wait, Highness! It isn't sa-!"

Suddenly, his Kaili errected automatically, shielding him from a steel blow coming from the raven he had sighted earlier.

"Eeeh? You're a magician!" He said airily, as if his face wasn't bloodied and his white uniform clean from splattered with crimson red. "I shouldn't kill you then! My specific orders are to kill people who aren't magicians! Have a good day to you!" He then smiled to Gokudera, a perfectly charming smile as he turned away to face another bout of screaming crowd. Gokudera took a deep breath before screaming one of the most basic spells.

 _"Ryrrion Ashtare!"_ A jolt of thunder flashed down to the earth, shocking the bloodied knight. "Why... how can you smile when you've... all these deaths... all these people... DON'T THEY MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!" The stench of death was everywhere, the blood, the fire, the chaos, the screams, the blank look those corpses gave him....

"They... don't?" The raven-haired Scientic said with a smile as he approached Gokudera good-naturedly, as if they weren't enemies. As if they were friends....

"Of course they don't mean anything!" The knight said cheerfully, his face smiling an earnest smile. "If His Excellency wishes their deaths, they don't mean a thing. I'm Takeshi Yamamoto and you are?" He offered his blood red hands, a grin firm on his face. He was... he was...!

"His Excellency...? Is that... what kind of person... is he?" If Gokudera wished, he could have killed this man the moment he laid eyes on him. But that went for the other as well. The moment he noticed that Gokudera was a magician, he dropped his malice entirely. It was... _friendly_.

"His Excellency the White Knight! He's a brunet with wide brown doe eyes with a maddened cheshire grin! He's so adorable!"

A brunet... with wide brown doe eyes... and always a kind smile across his face...

"His Highness...?"

And that was when the explosion occurred, blinding both elementalist and knight as the light assaulted their eyes.

* * *

 

First Imperial Princess Uni was a special case. Even though she was a royal, she was born in the Caster's domain, and therefore possessed magic ability. Even when Byakuran didn't have any ounce of magic in his blood, Uni was an absolute prodigy.

When the huge explosion occurred, Uni had been with Verde, visiting her mother's grave. She immediately teleported herself to the equator line, to the place where her brother's cat was fighting.

Only to find him unconscious in the arms of someone who looked just like him, only a bit older and taller. Uni frowned as she threw a disgusted look to the taller brunet. He was panting hard, his body charred from the explosion, but he didn't let go of Cheshire.

"You...!" He panted miserably. "What have you... done to my...!" Without any word, Uni kicked the boy's face until he tumbled to the grown, his hands still clutching desperately to Cheshire's arm. "He's not _yours_ ," Uni chimed maliciously as she balled her right fist. _"Extreme Magic: Arcobaleno."_ Suddenly, a rainbow-scaled dragon appeared out of nowhere, flying right above them. She casted it a happy look before it transported Cheshire's body to its back and stomped the Crown Prince of Vindice Kingdom to death.

There was a shout, and Uni smiled as she climbed to her dragon's back, cradling the unconscious Cheshire on her arms. This was fine. This was okay. She had Cheshire, everything will be all right.

* * *

 

Holy Millefiore Empire - Militia: Air Force

The empire's main military operation is the Air Force. It housed more than two million able pilots. To be a pilot, he or she must graduate from the military academy and be skilled in gunning and able to fight in all terrains.

Highest chain of Command : General of the Air Force, G Aerie

* * *

 

**Kaliogo - Native Katalgo tongue**

**Larhish Molares - Good Morning/Afternoon (as long as the sun is out)**

**Las sher Molares, rie? Tsar kie anyi? Rinasya, Hi Ron! - A fine morning, no? How are you? Stellar, I hope!**

**Arst kie anyi...? Larrn 27 arran rie... - Who are you...? You are not Subject 27...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The White Knight**

_The Knighthood no longer represent the graceful calmness it once did, it now represent the beauty of unpredictability!_

_-The Calendula Daily-_

* * *

 

Natsuhiko felt like his entire body had been crushed by a huge boulder.

It was a sheer luck that he managed to stay alive after that rainbow-scaled dragon stomped him to the ground. But the way the Imperial Princess seemed eager to take Tsuna away from his arms completely assured him of the fact that the White Knight of Millefiore Empire was his one and only brother.

He wanted to move, to tell his father of this news. His father had been so in grief ever since his younger brother, Supreme Lord of Knowledge in their kingdom, mysteriously disappeared years ago. And his Esteemed Mother, of course.

His body was _painful_ , but he could hear a shout from faraway distance and he inwardly smiled to himself.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" He had always knew that Gokudera-kun, of all people, would be the one he found most reliable during one of his unauthorized escapades. If he hadn't brought the Court Elementalist with him, he might've been dead in a minute.

"What in the name of Bermuda..." He whispered as he inspected Natsuhiko's body. But he could feel the soothing green glow emitting from his friend's hand, immediately cooling his most dire wound.

When he felt like he could speak without injuring his throat, Natsuhiko sat up and leaned on the silverhead's shoulder. "A huge dragon just... stomped me..." Gokudera-kun's fusses buzzed within his ears as it emerged nonstop, but then their friendly reunion was halted with words spoken from their enemy.

"Whoa, the authentic Natsume Vicken- haha!" The moment Natsuhiko heard his official name being spoken, he instinctively drew back. "Aaaah! I thought about sparing you, but if you're going to be a fucking prick, I'm going to fucking kill-!"

"With your lord incapacitated? Do you know that the precious seconds you spent trying to cast a spell on me will be the seconds your lord's head fell?" The white-clad boy was _smiling_ at them, his hands casually put behind his head, but Natsuhiko could feel that the moment Gokudera-kun threw him a spell would be the moment he died, at least when he was incapacitated and barely breathing.

"Let him... Gokudera-kun..." Natsuhiko whispered weakly. For now, he needed to recover. But Katalgo was a mess now, where should he stay? "But, Highness, he-!"

"To be clear, I have no intention whatsoever to kill the two of you." An easygoing grin crept on the knight's face. "My orders are to kill the civilians of Katalgo with no one to spare, since none of you fit the category, I'm not going to kill you. His Excellency said so, haha!"

Suddenly, a brilliant idea flashed over Natsuhiko's mind. Maybe... maybe he could hear more about his brother through this man. Sure then, let him stay...

He needed to think of a valid reason, though.

* * *

 

The beep-beep-beep sound echoed the entire room with daunting precision, filling the entire place with eerie atmosphere. First Imperial Princess Uni stood on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving the sleeping White Knight.

He didn't look peaceful, or cocky, or mad as usual. He looked like he was plagued by nightmare in his sleep. Uni placed her hand on top of Cheshire's forehead, trying to calm him down with a spell. "You shouldn't do it." Her brother's voice chimed from the entranceway, definitely surprising her.

"But, he's in pain and I just want to-"

"I know, but he'll be in more pain if you decide to insert magic to his system." As if to prove his point, the Emperor pointed down at Cheshire, who started to hiss in pain as a crackle of Uni's magic seeped within his forehead.

"Those who rejected magic will never be healed by its powers. That is the reason why I never bring him to the court healers." Byakuran murmured to himself rather than to his sister. "Can you leave us alone. Uni dear? I have something really important to talk to." Uni nodded before teleporting away from the room.

Byakuran sat on his cat's bed, caressing its bandage in a gentleness he would have never exerted for anyone else except maybe his sister. His expression wasn't a pleasant one, he was genuinely upset for the injuries it had sustained. It was only a moment of time now until Katalgo was under his control, he had Giotto working on that at the moment. But...

"That recklessness of yours will be the death of me, haha." And he really actually laughed.

His cat, his muse, his _life_. The only thing keeping him from boredom would _really_ be the death of him.

* * *

 

_Melodies were sounded from the highest clock tower in Katalgo, sad melodies with lyrics so foreign in the ears of the native magicians. It always sounded desperate, and pleading, but they didn't understand the meaning of those pleads at all. Although, everyone who happened to caught the sound of it would understand that it was a sad song._

_Saige Mukuro would always be the one who enjoyed this show from the very front row. He would lean on the door just behind Larrn 27 as he sang. Enjoying the song about a man who pleads death. Larrn 27's singing voice sounded like that of a fallen angel. A_ broken _fallen angel now that he seemed to lose bits by bits of his precious memories._

_Night times were the times Mukuro actually allowed the subject a few minutes outside only to sing this very song._

_"Lillium," he mused after the child had finished his song. "An old phrase originating from Vindice. It represents pleading for death, is it not?" Larrn 27 looked at him, clearly confused. His eyes glazed over, dull and unfocused, but after a few minutes, a slight light returned to his eyes and he nodded. Ah, how he loved it when the broken subject assume_ this _part of his broken personality._

_"Are you in such a hurry to ask for your death?"_

_"No," he whispered, his voice full of confidence and apathy. "I just thought how funny it would be if I actually die before I become what you want me to become." And then he sang one more time._

_After the song finished, the dull and confused look return to his face as he seemed to wonder what he was just thinking earlier. Saige Mukuro approached him and snapped his fingers. "Larrn 27," he called. "Han queri anyi?"_

_Who are you?_

_Subject 27 never answered his question, completely and utterly forgetting the answer to that simple question._

* * *

 

Giotto never thought he would ever hear someone sing that accursed song here, in this prosperous country which hated each and everything about its Southern counterpart. Giotto knew that song more than anyone, though. Lillium was the song his mother would sing every night of her life, just to plead for death. She was a fallen Southern noble who was picked up by a curious Vongola, after all. He could remember how his mother sang this song like it was the only savior in her life.

Lillium was despair, Lillium was unwillingness to go on living, Lillium was the inability to commit suicide. He remembered each and every detail of it, he remembered...

And so, it confused as to why someone like _Kozato_ of all people would sing this song.

Nobody lived in the Knighthood quarters except for him and that soldier-boy Yamamoto. And the boy was currently out there in Heliona, a small village just a few meters away from Katalgo and is a part of Laem territory, the birthplace of Lady Luce Rayspia. And so, the only logical explanation was it was _him_ who had been singing this song.

He walked in, a bouquet on his hand. He himself didn't understand _why_ he felt this cancerous attachment towards the very man who was always out there trying to destroy his peace. But he couldn't help but to notice just how _fragile_ this little brunet must be.

Could it be that the reason why Kozato was deemed insane was because he had been _broken_? If so, it hurt his conscience more than anything else in the world.

As expected, Kozato stopped dead with his song the moment his tired brown eyes met with Giotto's own tangerine. He clenched his fists, his eyes widening in a familiar way. "What are you doing here, minister? If you come here to fuck, I assure you that I'm not in the-"

"Lillium. I never know you speak Vendicare, Kozato."

 _"Oh, there are many things you don't know about me."_ His dialect sounded smooth, just like one his mother had used while she was teaching Giotto her native tongue. It was one of the few times she actually looked really happy. "Kidding. What are you doing here minister?"

"I'm actually here because I want to see you. Here, get well soon."

Giotto could see how Kozato's body language changed, his eyes narrowed in confusion and apprehension as he accepted the flowers. "Is this flower poisoned?" Kozato laughed as he turned the bouquet upside down. "Kozato..." It was weird, really, since Kozato's name sounded really similar to Cozart, and the latter was the man he loved to the moon and back. He knew that Kozato wasn't even this brunet's real name, but... but...

"Minister?"

"I want you... to take better care of yourself." Because it honestly hurt to see him all bandaged and weak like this. The resounding beep-beep-beep sound had been ringing in Giotto's head, like a reminder of Cozart's last days. He didn't want to lose Kozato, the first person who managed to move him after a long time of standing still.

"W-what the hell, minister? You usually would have hoped that I drop dead from my mission any second!" Kozato's voice trembled in discomfort, but then Giotto gazed straight at his chocolate brown orbs and kissed him on his bandaged forehead. "Get well soon and warm my office again, Kozato."

That day, Giotto resolved to be someone permanent in Kozato's hazardously chaotic life. The one who would clean after his mistakes. Why, though? At that time, Giotto himself didn't even know. Maybe he liked the challenge, maybe he wanted something more with the boy. But really...

Even after he had become a decorated Paladin of Holy Millefiore Empire a few years later, he still never knew the answer.

* * *

 

"You didn't strike me as the religious type."

"Every Laemian is religious, Gokudera! To believe in gods is a blessed thing, you know?"

The three of them shared a lodging in the nearby Heliona, in an inn owned by Yamamoto's teacher's younger sister, Asari Shizuka. And both Gokudera and Natsuhiko honestly didn't understand Yamamoto. He was the enemy shoulder, cold blooded murderer who had just stained his hands with so much blood he had to take a bath the moment he came into the room. He was pleasant, though fiercely loyal to the Empire.

"I assume you pray to Lady Scheherazade?" Natsuhiko asked, earning a laugh from the knight of Millefiore. "Nope. Lady Scheherazade is not my god, after all." He then kneeled next to his bed, clasping his hands before muttering prayers to his god.

After Yamamoto was finished, he sat on his bed and took off his white militia uniform. He eventually went under the blanket and curled to himself. Natsuhiko shared a look with Gokudera. How could this person be so... trusting?

The two Vindician looked at one another before deciding to take watch. Gokudera before Natsuhiko, and then Natsuhiko after he rested enough. Suddenly, a cheerful sounding ringtone blared from the Laemian's pocket. "Eeeeh? Who would contact me in the middle of the night...? None of you come to the holophone's range, 'kay? I gonna take this." The knight was already slurring, his voice thick with sleep.

He hovered his finger over the holophone, and a hologram of one Sawada Tsunayoshi floated in front of them.

Natsuhiko almost jumped from his bed while Gokudera froze in place, clearly not expecting his brother's hologram...

"Ah- yo! Excellency!" Yamamoto saluted, his sleepiness apparent from the sloppy salute he gave. Tsuna was bandaged almost everywhere saved his face. Didn't they have a court healer there in the Millefiore Empire? _"Don't give that damn 'yo' you idiot."_ Natsuhiko almost couldn't believe how his brother's usual soft and shy voice was now speaking in such a crude way. "Apologies, Excellency, I already write a report to the minister and the Air Force. Everything should be fine!"

_"Ugh, minister, let's not talk about him."_

"Milord? Anything wrong?"

_"No. Get your ass back in the quarters tomorrow morning and bust me out of this hellhole. Uni won't let me out of the hospital for like another month and I honestly can't stand pricks trying to prod my body with needles."_

"Are you telling me to disobey direct orders from the first imperial princess?"

_"Yeah, I'm your fucking lord and you're gonna listen to me. Bust me out and I'll give you one of my medals."_

"Very well, sire, I'll be there first thing in the morning." Yamamoto yawned as he gave another salute. _"Cheshire! Go to sleep before I knock you out!"_ A high voice rang across the room and it confused Natsuhiko. Cheshire...?

 _"Ugh, shut up..."_ Tsuna mumbled to himself. "Is Princess Uni giving you a problem, sir?" Yamamoto tried to suppress a chuckle. _"Yeah, you heard her. And..."_

"Sir?"

_"Don't call me Excellency, it's fucking mouthful and annoying. Just Kozato is fine, I'll tell you if I feel like changing it. Seeya."_

The phone went down and the room turned dark again. Yamamoto exhaled almost lovingly as he plopped down to his bed. "Ya-Yamamoto..."

"Yeah, Natsume Vicken?"

"Are you... in love with him? With Tsu- I mean, the White Knight?" Silence befell the room as the two of them looked at the only Laemian in the room. The reason why everyone was so in love with Tsunayoshi had been his shyness and kindness, after all. But he had sounded so crude and wild, although somehow lonely and sad. This man was a whole new side of his darling brother Natsuhiko had never heard about.

"Haha, it's not exactly love? But he's my god, so..." There was a silence again, until eventually Natsuhiko asked another question. "Could you please tell me more about him? About your god? Nothing classified, of course. Just... what kind of person is he?"

And Yamamoto, still too happy from being acknowledged from his god, elaborated.

It was the first night Natsuhiko felt more _alive_ than he had been since his beloved Tsunayoshi went missing.

* * *

 

Holy Millefiore Empire - Laem Continent - Heliona the Sun Village

Heliona is one of the three Sun Villages within the Laem Continent aside from Heliohapt and Helios. It is a quiet village where the sun shines the brightest during summer. It is a popular place to spend your holidays. The biggest lodging in the village would be the Shigure Resort owned and run by the former Laem military instructor Asari Shizuka, younger sister of Asari Ugetsu.

Heliona is a peaceful village that doesn't allow any fights within the premise. All weapons (swords, guns, and staffs- knifes are allowed for self-defense purposes. Unless you have a letter of permission then they are allowed) are taken during entrance and will be kept by Asari Shizuka until you leave the village.

Unknown to people in Giglio Nero, some Vindician nobles would come to this village for holidays.

* * *

 

**Han queri anyi? - Who are you?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The White Knight**

_When we first met him, he was just a little boy who couldn't even speak our tongue. He was quite adorable, really, if only we knew what he would become..._

_-High Magicians of Court, prior to their demotion in the White Orchid coup-_

* * *

 

"Going somewhere?"

Yamamoto turned to face the crown prince of enemy nation, who was sitting on the armchair Gokudera had been sitting a few hours before, just before he went to bed. They were taking turns to watch then, how creative. "Yeah, Excellency needs me." He sounded proud, because he _was_ proud. Being needed by his god was something of a accomplishment to every men and women of Laem, after all. It was just that Yamamoto's god happened to be the White Death Flash, not Lady Scheherazade like everyone else.

Natsume Vicken stared at him, his sunset-colored eyes boring through his figure with a frown. He looked similar to His Excellency, only with few differences here and there, but he exuded no such thing as madness and unpredictability His Excellency had...

"Would you..." he asked, slightly hesitant to ask a favor from the enemy. Well, if Yamamoto was just any other soldier, he would have snorted at the very idea of not killing the crown prince of enemy nation. Just imagine what kind of promotion he could get? But, he was already content where he was.

The Knighthood was his place to belong.

"Would you... keep all of this a secret?" Even if he didn't ask, Yamamoto would have kept it all a secret. But he nodded in good grace, flashing one last sincere smile.

The next time they meet each other... would probably be as enemies, after all.

"Goodbye, Natsume Vicken, haha! Say my byes to Gokudera too, okay?"

He earned a nod and then moved away from the lodgings he had shared with his enemies...

Temporary truce is over.

* * *

 

_January 4th_

_Military assignment: Write about your beliefs and how they can affect Holy Millefiore Empire!_

_Name: Yamamoto, Takeshi_

_Age: 18_

_Nationality: Millefioran (Former Laemian)_

_My name is Takeshi Yamamoto._

_I was a former Laemian, and that was my longest and deepest root. I was raised like any other Laemian children where the school thought us to believe that lady Scheherazade is the goddess of our empire, the light savior, and be taught that each and every people who was born in Laemian soils belonged to her._

_My father did not teach me anything about this religion thing. He too, thought that Empress Scheherazade is Laem's goddess, but he never forced me to believe what he believed. At some point of my life, I wish I had been thought to do the same, but now I am so glad that I didn't._

_I started to question things. I started to question why_ _I have to worship a lady who never talked to me or affect my world. My peers around me made fun of me and called me faithless when the adults think I was just going through a phase. But I wasn't going through a phase. I have questions and I wanted them answered. But instead of getting answers, all I get was torture and bullying. I took it all well, but it didn't mean I wasn't sad and confused about it. I was even thinking about suicide._

_That was when I thought of moving to Holy Millefiore Empire._

_Back then, the Empire's territory only covered as far as Giglio Nero, and I convinced my father to let me move there. He took some convincing to do, but after knowing about my suicidal thoughts, my father agreed with me to move to Giglio Nero. He told me he wanted to live in a place that wasn't as bustling as Mron Nerva anymore, so we moved to Rosa town just a few towns away from Calendula, where I eventually enroll as a military personnel._

_Letters still came to me though. They told me that I was the traitor of my nation, and I was an unbeliever, and their goddess were disappointed on me. It was during this time that I thought the ancient saying of 'Every Laemian is Religious' as just another lie created to mess with me._

_During the White Rebellion, I was one of the cadets who weren't participating in guarding the place because I accidentally broke my battleship the day before. And I saw that person on the television._

_He was nothing but a mere white blur, gracefully slashing all other cadets with his knife (and I could see that it was a Laemian knife from its design). He moved through the crowd so easily and reached the Millefiore Empire's Emperor with a smile on his face. There was a mad laughter and he slashed the old emperor's neck and beheaded him with another blade he hid under his white jacket._

_And then he killed the First Imperial Prince, and the Second Imperial Prince. I remembered seeing that white jacket smeared so much red as he went on and on, killing the entire Imperial Family saved for Third Imperial Prince Byakuran and his sister Fourth Imperial Princess Uni._

_I was seventeen._

_And that person didn't look like he was older than fifteen._

_And yet he changed the Empire, but he didn't change my life._

_Not another year later, came the Atomic Whiteness._

_I was eighteen._

_He was sixteen._

_But he had annihilated all of them. All of my restraints. He eliminated my bullies, my peers, and even the false goddess Scheherazade herself. And that was when I found of my true belief, true dream, and true god._

_All Laemians are religious, and I was no exception._

_Unless for the fact that the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire is my god, and I will do anything for him who had changed my world even without talking to me._

Giotto closed the academic files of Takeshi Yamamoto and sighed to himself. He really only placed that kid in Knighthood because he thought he would be able to get a recruit who could help him withstand Kozato's madness, but it seemed like he had picked the best of the best. But he needed someone else. The blond minister must have been so naive if he thought Yamamoto could have worked as Kozato's restraint. He knew that it must've took someone crazy to follow the Mad Knight of Millefiore Empire...

And this was a report from four years ago. Who was to say that he didn't get even more crazier than before? Giotto needed to think of something.

And something preferably quick, because he had actually busted the kid with Kozato slung over his shoulder running away to the direction of the gym. Kozato was still bandaged and most probably dying too. But Giotto then decided to not bother with those two. If Yamamoto really thought that Kozato was his god, he wouldn't let the kid die anyway.

It didn't change the problem at hand, though. He still needed to find someone who can act as a restraint to Kozato to put inside the loony bin that was the Knighthood.

Shifting through dozens of other files, he finally found one of the thickest among the others under multiple scratched names of:

_*scratch*Tsukiyomi*scratch*_

_*scratch*Jack Frost*scratch*_

_*scratch*Giotto Edelstein*scratch*_

_*scratch*Cheshire*scratch*_

_*scratch*Enma Kozato*scratch*_

Okay, only fool wouldn't know this file. It was thick because the kid had entered since he was fourteen, while the legal age of joining was sixteen. Giotto took a deep breath and opened the file.

_October 14th19xx_

_Name: Tsukiyomi (not real name. Real name unknown)_

_Age: 14_

_Nationality: Unknown (suspected Native Katalgo)_

_Guardianship:_

_Aug-Oct 19xx Third Imperial Prince of Millefiore Empire, Byakuran Millefiore_

_Oct-Jul 19xx First Class Court Magician, Emilio Shimon_

_Jul 19xx-present Emperor of Holy Millefiore Empire, Byakuran Millefiore_

Oh, gods, why hadn't he think of that before! Giotto flipped out his cell phone excitedly and called his secretary outside.

"Iris, could you be a dear and phone the Holy Magician's Court please? Arrange an immediate meeting with the Highest Court Magician and cancel all my other plans. Thank you."

* * *

 

The Council of Colors all looked at the Crown Prince with a look of incredulity.

After all, who would believe a statement as crazy as the prince's own. To think that even His Highness had fallen into the same pattern as his esteemed mother was a bit disappointing to see. Queen Nana had always been in a fragile state of mentality after the disappearance of her second and most beloved son, and to see the stronger Lord Natsuhiko fell into the same statements were just a bit of a shock.

Lady Lal, of the most noble house of Mirch the strength magicians, stood among the other councilmen as they listened to the rambles of the young prince. "My Lord, please," Lord Collonnello, of the noble house of Carriedo the blood warriors, spoke exasperatedly. "We all know of the Royal House's fixation upon the theory, but please listen to your councilmen as well- hey!"

"Please, friends, let us hear him out." Lord Fong of the ancient noble house of Xiaorei spoke calmly. But neither Lord Collonnello or Lady Lal listened to him. Both still utterly think that this was a complete waste of time. A few minutes later, a loud gunshot was heard throughout the room from an irritated looking fedora wearer. Lady Lal suppressed her shiver. Lord Reborn of the most ancient noble house of Altaria had spoken. This meeting would turn into either a purposeful meeting or a complete nutter then.

"Thank you, Lord Reborn." Crown Prince Natsume smiled.

"I have a proof about my earlier statement, dearest councilmen." He began calmly once more and asked Gokudera to whip out his staff. _"Lord of Illusions, show us the past so it shall not be forgotten!"_ And then there was a picture of a madman slaughtering magicians with knives and swords. Both Lady Lal and Lord Collonnello narrowed their eyes while Lord Fong's expression showed nothing. Lord Reborn whistled.

"Are you assuming that he is our dear Supreme Lord of Knowledge, my prince?"

"Yes, I do think so, Reborn." Natsume- _Natsuhiko_ replied, a hint of frustration lacing his voice. "I wish to send a spy to the north to investigate this matter. And that is my final decision." There was a silence in the room before Lord Reborn chuckled.

"Very well, I shall send my best spy into the north. But not before I see him for myself first."

"By any means, Reborn. Please do. Maybe Tsuna would remember something if he saw your face."

"Of course he would. Don't be silly, Natsuhiko."

And then the Lord of Altaria house disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 

Vindice Kingdom - Council of Colors

Current leader: Lord Reborn of the most ancient noble House of Altaria (Representing Yellow- Knowledge)

Sovereign: His Majesty the King of Vindice, Jagger von Vichtenstein

Members:

1\. Lord Fong of the ancient noble House of Xiaorei (Representing Red- Chivalry)

2\. Lady Lal of the most noble House of Mirch (Representing Navy- Magicians)

3\. Lord Collonnello of the noble House of Carriedo (Representing Blue- Military)

4\. **_(Defected)_** Lady Luce of the ancient and most noble House of Rayluca (Representing Orange- Compassion)

The Councilmen of Vindice Kingdom, assists the King and Royal House in running the country. The absolute decision is in the King's hand, but councilmen have the authority to suspend a king and point a regent to succeed until they deem the King fit to rule once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**The White Knight.**

_He was like a moon-reader. Always gazing, always trying to find something in the night sky. That was why I called him Tsukiyomi- the moon reader._

_-First Class Magician Emilio Shimon, during his guardianship of the White Knight-_

* * *

 

The last time Emilio Shimon remembered having a contact with the Minister of Defense had been quite some time ago, on the day he bid his last goodbye to his beloved brother. And that was why he was quite surprised at the sudden contact from his brother's ex-lover's secretary. It wasn't often that a military branch would willingly contact the Court unless there was something extremely important.

Emilio stared at the mirror of purity, examining himself in the White Robes of Highest Magician. He didn't feel powerful like the books described he would. He felt the same as he did for years before Cozart died. Just a weak, scrawny, skinny Enma of Shimon family. The taint of purity, mage among warriors, the red misfortune, the useless second son of the glorious Shimon Knights, and the idiot who only hid behind his brother's glory...

Maybe he shouldn't have become what he had become. Maybe he should have left the Court and joined the militia. Maybe his family could be just a little bit prouder if he had joined the Air Force- even though he won't be part of the glorious Shimon family Knights. Because the Knighthood never accepted magicians before while the Air Force will just let him be a healer.

Though, that was all before the Third Imperial Prince approached him with a foxy grin and a lost boy by his side.

He was younger than Emilio himself, only fourteen to his eighteen, and looked utterly lost and afraid. Emilio felt like he saw himself in that boy- even when they only met that one time.

"I found this in Katalgo, so I think I'll hand it over to you. Teach my cat our tongue, okay? I'll trust you to take care of this, Enma-kun!"

And that was how everything started.

Emilio- _Enma_ smiled at the child, who looked at him with worry and distrust. Was he... scared? Of weakling Enma? Of useless Enma? Of... of the _failure_ Enma?

Did he not know who he was?

"Hey..." he had greeted as he stared at the boy's deep, _scared_ , chocolate eyes. _"What's your name...?"_ He asked with native Katalgo tongue, and earned a look of sheer surprise on the little child's face. The boy looked at him, a frown marring his face as he desperately tried to hide his tremble and fear. _"D-dunno..."_ he spoke defensively.

_"Pardon?"_

_"I-I..."_ He took a deep breath and bit his lower lip with a look of sheer frustration, still trying so hard to not tremble _. "I dunno my name dammit!"_ His voice was shaky, and Enma could see just how frustrated he was. Poor child...

Enma took in the child under his wing, sharing a quarter within the Court under the explicit orders and permission of the Third Imperial Prince. Enma taught him their tongue, taught him how to live, and tried to break him out of the shell of crass, madness, and malice only to find a scared, amnesiac, and fragile boy.

On their last month together, just before the Third Imperial Prince took him to god knows where, Enma had given him a name. And Tsukiyomi had kissed his cheek and told him that he liked him.

And then the White Rebellion came up, the Third Imperial Prince rose to the throne and changed the entire Empire with him. Emilio's world got turned upside down as he was promoted to be the Highest Magician of Court, and the entire long line of Shimon knights were abolished by the White Emperor, claiming that he didn't need knights who had defended his father.

Cozart had been promoted into the Minister of Education office, and somehow, _somehow_ , both Cozart and Emilio Shimon had managed to uphold the noble name of Shimon family with their new standings.

Cozart and Emilio.

Cozart and _Emilio_. Because suddenly, the world saw him as Emilio now. He was no longer the weak, useless, and idiotic disgrace of Shimon. He was the Highest Magician of the White Emperor's Court.

And it was all possible thanks to that lost, scared, and afraid amnesiac boy he had taken care of for a few measly months.

So of course, when the Minister of Defense came via teleport instead of the normal transport, the redhead _knew_ that something was up with his dear charge.

"Enma-kun," the blond called, his voice still held that velvety accent his brother used to adore for days. "It's been a long time." He greeted. Enma nodded, looking up from the piano he had played as he waited for the minister to arrived. "It's been a long time indeed, Giotto-niisan." He continued, his fingers lightly tapping the keys to Cozart's favorite song.

"So I'm still Giotto-niisan to you, Enma-kun. I'm glad..." They really didn't have the best relationship after Cozart's death, after all. Giotto-niisan had thrown himself into work, devising plans that was eventually deemed useless by the Insane National Treasure. Enma had known that Giotto-niisan didn't need to do anything, but they both had taken the death of the eldest Shimon harshly.

Giotto threw himself to work, Enma threw himself to his spells and purification ceremonies and mass. He had been so busy he didn't even see other people outside of Court at all.

"I love you," Enma whispered, as the song intensified. "You and Cozart had meant the world to me. Why wouldn't you be Giotto-niisan to me?" Because no matter if he was Enma or Emilio, Giotto-niisan liked him for what he was.

"I would love to catch up with you sometime, Enma-kun, you're so..." he exhaled as he took a seat on the nearby armchair, one where Tsukiyomi used to sit whenever he listened to Enma's performance. "You're so... _tranquil_ , different from anyone else I have to face." And Enma had the suspicion of that Giotto-niisan's headache came from the very boy who had managed the conquer of Katalgo, as anyone else would have thought.

"But surely you wouldn't have come here via teleportation service if you only wish to catch up with me?" The redhead lowered his playing, savoring the last few notes delightfully. "Well, yeah. I'm here on official business too." His expression turned serious, Enma took it as a sign and ended the song gently. The Highest Court Magician took a deep breath and tilted his head in questioning gesture.

"I want you to be a member of Bloody White Orchid Knighthood."

It was called the Chivalrous Blood Knights of Millefiore back when his father had lead them. But it was the Knighthood nonetheless.

No magicians had ever made the Knighthood.

And Enma was about to change that.

* * *

 

"What do you mean by it was changed to Martial Arts Tournament instead of Battleship Tournament?!" Yamamoto flinched as the Excellency- _Kozato-sama_ kicked him down in the boxing ring, clearly fighting with obvious disregard to his bandages and sweat and the general rules of boxing. But he was strong anyways, he was always strong.

"Fucking arsewipes. Can't even do their job right. Did you sign my name already?" Uh, well, Yamamoto didn't exactly enter his name. Because who knows if he suddenly changed his name and made the registration invalid. He just put in 'the White Knight' on the sign-up papers and instantly knew that people would know the person he had meant to enter.

"Errr yes sir, I've signed your name. Haha." The White Grim Reaper clicked his tongue, sounding irritated and annoyed. "Well, I dunno if I really gonna enter now." He said as he stretched out his limbs. Yamamoto got up from the floor, wiping the blood off his face. "Why not, Kozato-sama? You're gonna be great!" Especially if he managed to take down Yamamoto as easy as he did earlier. But the White Knight shrugged. "Shut up."

They had been going on at their _light_ sparring session since morning, when he had busted out the still-sleeping Excellency to the gym, his favorite place in the entire palace. The White Knight had woken up, punched Yamamoto on the stomach, stretched his limbs and changed to his gym gear. And now they had moved from light exercises into actual fights, where he had been winning for five times in a row.

And he really hoped that these light exercises could lighten up his god's foul mood. He had been unusually annoyed and pissy at anything and everything ever since the night he told him not to talk about the minister. Did something happen?

"I know you're there, idiot. If you skulk there any longer I'll cut your head off." He spoke just loud enough for Yamamoto to snap out of his reverie. They both looked towards the door, expecting someone to enter.

And someone _did_ enter. Someone which left His Excellency's jaw dropped to the ground and Yamamoto to widen his stare to ensure that he was seeing right. It was a man with layered red-colored hair and a tattoo of Shimon family crest right on his left-side of chest. He wore a rather loose white pants and no shirt at all, showing off his muscles. Yamamoto dropped to his knees reflexively.

"His Eminence the Highest Magician of Court, Lord Emilio-"

"Enma! Why're you here?!" The White Knight had went over to the redheaded magician with an ease that Yamamoto felt was weird, especially when he remembered just how much His Excellency hated magicians. But he seemed to be happily surprised that Lord Emilio Shimon was here.

The red-haired magician, the last scion of Shimon family smiled kindly as he patted the slightly shorter White Knight's hair. "It is natural for a subordinate to always be in his superior's vicinity, right, Tsukiyomi?" Who on earth is Tsukiyomi...?

"Subor- _fuck_. Did the minister assign you to this?!"

"He requested me, and I said yes. And please refine your language, Tsukiyomi." He flicked the Mad Knight's forehead, earning an irritated hiss from the brunet. But he didn't say anything scathing or crass like he usually would.

"And this fine Laemian is your subordinate too, isn't he?" Lord Emilio spoke, earning a nod from His Excellency. "C'mon, Yamamoto. Rise. This guy's-!"

"I am Emilio Shimon, you can call me Enma, if you like." He offered his hand to Yamamoto, who was still awkwardly standing amidst the highest ranking people of Holy Millefiore Empire. It took him awhile to adjust to His Excellency's presence and not to marvel at his greatness the entire time, and now he had stood only in his gym gear in front of the Highest Magician of Court.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, sir, and I'm just a Laemian soldier... haha?" He said uncertainly, his fist on his chest in a perfect salute. The redheaded magician smiled. "If you are just a Laemian soldier, Giotto-niisan wouldn't have assigned you to be a part of Tsukiyomi's Knighthood. Be prouder of yourself, lad." He didn't look as old as the minister, and he didn't seem to be as young as His Excellency. But he didn't seem like he was at the same age as Yamamoto. He must be older than him somehow.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that minister for transferring you to my unit...." The brunet growled as he gritted his teeth. "Tsukiyomi, I _want_ to be here, ensuring your safety head-first. And also now that I'm here, I think we can work with a bit of restraint." Lord Emilio's smile didn't falter as his ruby-red eyes examined the bandages on His Excellency's face. The White Knight pouted.

"Damn that minister..." and the rest of the curse words were lost on the barely inaudible mumbles of curses. Lord Emilio laughed.

"I have heard about the entire Laem battleship tournament fiasco going on," he said as he petted His Excellency's hair as if he was a cat. "I think this is a good opportunity to show that the White Knight isn't just a monster on the battleship."

"Yeah, but do you know how much of a hassle it is to, you know, _hold back_? In battleship, I don't inflict direct damage I could see, but in martial arts tournament..."

"You're forgetting something, Tsukiyomi dear." Lord Emilio spoke as he readied his stance. "Wha-"

**_CRASH!_ **

"I'm also going to join this tournament. So I guarantee that you won't be bored." Yamamoto blinked twice, his eyes widened in surprise the moment he saw his god being thrown across the room by a man he didn't know. Unforgivable... Unforgivable... Unforgivable... _Inexcusabilis!_

Yamamoto felt his world shaking as his god coughed, his bandages dirty with dusts as he cussed his way up. _"Quam audeat vobis... Deus mea adversum..."_

"So, what Giotto-niisan said is right. You _are_ one of the last scion of the Yamamoto gladiators..."

_"Et interficiet te, quia deus meus!"_

"YAMAMOTO, STOP IT!" Yamamoto felt his world blurred as he took out the poisonous knife he always kept with him. But he didn't listen, didn't see, didn't care anymore as he charged towards the _filthy_ magician who dared to harm his god right in front of his face.

* * *

 

"So, I trust that everything's done, Sturluson?"

"Yes, Lord Reborn. The tournament's details have changed already and the entire Empire had been told about it." Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora downwards, shadowing the rest of his maliciously gleeful smile from the world.

"Now let's see if you really are _my_ dame-Tsuna."

* * *

 

**Ancient Laem Language (the tongue has died out ever since the Great Civil War of Laem Empire):**

**Inexcusabilis - Unforgivable**

**Quam audeat vobis - How dare you**

**Deus mea adversum - Against my god**

**Et interficiet te, quia deus meus! - I will kill you, for my god's sake!**

* * *

 

Holy Millefiore Empire - Court of Magicians

Current Leader: His Eminence the Highest Magician of Court Lord Enma Kozato

Sovereign: White Emperor of Holy Millefiore Empire Byakuran Millefiore

Court of Magicians are magicians who are sworn to the Empire instead of Lancaster or their own magician. They are given homes and dormitories in Calendula, and have a town on their own just a few hours away from the capital named Magia Lilla _._ They have various jobs, mainly as healers and teleporters of the palace. It is the highest place a magician could reach after graduating Magnostadt Academy if they did not pursue a teaching career in the said school.

 

(Former) Laem Empire - Legends - Gladiators

A long time ago, gladiators exist as the strongest warriors of Laem Empire. Blessed with enhanced strength, monstrous stamina, and abnormal agility, they are the zero-squad capable of mass murder all on their own. It is said that families with gladiator blood nowadays have the ability to unlock their ancestor's power through a very strong and unwavering belief to their respective gods. And if their god is in danger.

It was said that during the atomic whiteness, several hundred people in Laem awakened their gladiator's blood the moment Empress Scheherazade was in danger, but all perished in the nuclear explosion brought by the White Knight anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

**The White Knight.**

_Sweet and graceful, silent and cheerful, beautiful and kind, that is our beloved Supreme Lord._

_-Handmaidens of House Altaria-_

* * *

 

_The sound of water falling filled his ears as he kneeled in front of his teacher, his hand planted on his chest as if trying to grasp his heart. He closed his eyes, finding comfort in the darkness._

_"Are you sure?" Velvety voice- certainly not spoken in Northern part of the sphere- asked him, his gold-and-green colored staff at his hand. He nodded._

_"Of course."_

_And the music started, a beautiful melody he seemed to really love as his jumpy heart started to calm a little when it played. The golden staff touched the top of his head and he opened his eyes._

_"I swear upon the crest of the black eagles. I swear upon the unbroken yellow shield of Knowledge. I swear upon Altaria, the ancient golden bird of Knowledge. I swear to devote myself and all my knowledge to Vindice Kingdom and her wellbeing. Should I ever break my vow..." Brown eyes met with cold obsidian that glimmered with unspoken pride. "I shall be nothing but a creature driven by whims and bloodlust. For it is Knowledge that reign supreme over all other ways."_

_"I, Lord Reborn of the most ancient noble House of Altaria, accept your vows and deem you fit as new bearer of our name. Rise, chosen apprentice, for now you are the Supreme Lord of Knowledge of our Vindice Kingdom." And he rose to his feet, his plain white robes transformed into a fine silk of gold, signaling his status as the Supreme Lord of Knowledge._

_Handmaidens and other lesser members of House Altaria cheered as he waved his hand towards them, and he could see his teacher smirking down on him, still with the same hidden glimmer of pride._

_"Congratulations, dame--"_

* * *

 

His world was blurring.

Who was--?

* * *

 

_"Subject down!"_

_He panted hard, his throat already too dry to scream and his tears had turned into blood. He greedily sucked the air he had been given a chance to intake. His body was wet from sweat and his face pale as the white shirt he was wearing. No. No. No. No!!!_

_"It's okay, my sweet. We'll fix you. **Asalvata Eyno."** And suddenly, everything was fine again. His fatigue disappeared almost immediately and his throat was not dry anymore and his tears returned. His breathing was still labored, but he couldn't keep his own mind straight. How many times has he heard that spell? Probably hundreds._

_"Now, for my question, my dear..." The mismatched-eyed man whispered to his ears sweetly. Wait, who...?_

_"What's your name?"_

_"I-I'm..." he panted, his eyes meeting the mismatched ones in fear. He needed to lie. He had to lie. Lie! Lie! Lie!! "T-Tsu- AAARGGHHH!"_

_Sparks of lightning jabbed at his head again even before he could finish his sentence. "Oh darling, why do you have to be so stubborn?" He screamed again, drying his throat in the process. "Sir, he's been resisting this treatment for hours."_

_"Kufufufu, stubborn little kittens amuse me so. Call on more lightning magicians. Make him relent, I don't care how you do it."_

_He didn't know what happened in the next few hours. Only he was lying on the same bed, panting and thoroughly electrified. **"Asalvata Eyno."** His breathing calmed once more and he tiredly looked towards the stranger with red and blue eyes. Who was he...? _

_"It's okay now, my sweet. It's okay now. Shhhh, shhhh." He caressed his face gently, his gloved hands carefully wiping off the sweat that was on him. "What's your name, my sweet? Can you tell me?"_

_"I... I don't...? Name? What's..."_

_"Sssh, darling you can't remember, that's okay. It's okay..."_

_"Who are you mister? And I'm... very... very... sleepy..."_

_"It's fine, my sweet. Just go to sleep." The man put his gloved hand on top of his forehead and everything was plunged into the darkness..._

_...until he woke up to a feeling of phantom pain that drove him insane. He had been **something** , but now- now-!_

_WHAT WAS HE?_

* * *

 

**_CLASH!_ **

Enma's hand trembled as those Laemian knife made contact with his Kaili-reinforced skin. And he must admit that he felt rather excited at the sight of those glowing ice blue eyes on Yamamoto's face. He was calm, deadly, and focused- muttering incoherent words in ancient Laemian.

As usual, Giotto-niisan was always correct in his guess. Yamamoto was the last scion of the legendary Yamamoto clan from the golden days of Laem Empire. And he would need to hone that in order for his dear Tsukiyomi to have an excellent human shield of his own.

They exchanged blows, Yamamoto with his knife and Enma with his fists. He had used his strength magic to withstand the Laem poison and if they were going to do battle of endurance, Enma honestly wouldn't last. No matter how much of martial artist he was, the redhead was still a magician. His stamina won't last longer than a berserk Laemian gladiator.

The gym was thrashed by their fight already, and Tsukiyomi was still unconscious from the earlier impact. Enma had needed to provoke Yamamoto into awakening his gladiator blood, after all. He should apologize to his dear charge later. But, for now...

"I think that's enough, Yamamoto." The redhead took a deep breath and leaped back a couple of steps, maintaining a certain distance between him and the gladiator. Ice blue stared back to ruby red in anticipation, as if waiting for Enma to launch his attack. "You really are a true gladiator, Yamamoto." Enma stomped his right foot to the ground punched his hand to the air.

Yamamoto couldn't even blink before a spark of lightning bolt had destroyed the showers behind him.

"Oh, I missed. I apologize, it won't happen again."

This time Enma charged forward to the Laemian, who charged to him as well. Enma kicked the taller boy on his stomach and hit Yamamoto's forehead with his palm, charging electricity directly to his frontal lobe and knocked him out instantly.

Thankfully, the Laemian woke up a few seconds later with his normal brown eyes, staring around at the destroyed gymnasium before laughing a nervous laugh of 'His Excellency will be so pissed off...'. Enma sighed as well. He should have hold back a little more. That lightning bolt was not supposed to happen....

Yamamoto blinked twice before he scrambled towards the lockers where Tsukiyomi had been thrown to with Enma following him suit.

"Excellency... are you alright, sire?" When Yamamoto touched his shoulder, Tsukiyomi bolted awake and pointed his gun directly to Yamamoto's forehead. "Don't... touch me..." He panted breathlessly. "Tsukiyomi? Are you alright, sweet-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shot a bullet right to Enma's face, grazing the magician's cheek. "J-just... don't touch me... don't talk to me...." The room fell into a heavy bout of silence as Tsukiyomi panted to catch his breath.

After ten minutes, Yamamoto broke the ice with a question of concern. "My lord, are you okay?"

"Shut up or I'll put a bullet in your head." Tsukiyomi hissed as he rubbed his temple with his right hand. "It's just a headache... just a... fucking... stupid headache." He mumbled to himself as he stood up. Yamamoto tried to support him, but the White Knight only brushed him off. "Fuck _, fuck,_ my head hurts..."

Ignoring the both of them, the Mad Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire stalked off to god knows where.

* * *

 

"I believe I told you to teach him _restraint_ , Enma-kun. I didn't tell you to thrash the gym."

Giotto honestly couldn't believe anything anymore. The only person he thought was tranquil and serene turned out to be a master martial arts-magician who had managed to defeat a gladiator of Laem. And he really thought that Cozart was the last of Shimon family who loved to thrash the place he actually liked, turned out Enma turned out to be the same as his brother.

A file of the third gymnasium's damage report lie unread on top of Giotto's desk, sitting innocently atop of hundreds of other mess he had to take care of. Could it be that it was too much to ask for a non-chaotic Knighthood?

Both Yamamoto and Enma stood in front of his desk, eyes glued to Giotto's new orange carpet. And here he thought he could celebrate his office's redecorating without _anything else_ pertaining the White Knight and his fucking unit.

"I apologize, sir." Enma chirped solemnly, guiltily, apologetically. "I will arrange some of my tinkerer to restore the mess. No payment will be needed for a simple tinkering magic."

"Well you better get it done as soon as possible before steam starts going off of my ears." Giotto snapped. Jesus he needed some smoke. "Now out with you! I'm gonna take a-"

_"S-sir! You have a phone call from Commander Aerie."_

"Cancel it Iris, I'm busy!"

_"I'm afraid he's insisting si- GODDAMMIT GIOTTO!"_

As soon as G's loud scream entered his system, Giotto's shoulders slumped slightly and he sunk to his comfortable armchair. Damn, he wanted to just sink off to the bottom of this seat and disappear from the world.

_"GET YOUR FUCKING KNIGHT AWAY FROM MY FUCKING HANGAR OR I'LL SWEAR I'LL SHOVE A STICK UP HIS ASS AND HANG HIM BY YOUR FUCKING DOOR  FOR AN EARLY CHRISTMAS!"_

If Giotto could cry, he probably would do so out of frustration. Here he was, battling with the stupid Minister of Finance for a fee he would need to put Katalgo under their regime and controlling a unit he thought could babysit the Insane Knight of Millefiore Empire. The crazy fucker really couldn't live without dooming Giotto's life into hell, could he?

"Yamamoto, get him before he incapacitate every available pilot down in the hangar. Tell him I'm waiting for him here. And if you can't actually get him to cooperate," Giotto took a can of sleep spray from his drawer and threw it to Yamamoto. "Knock him out and drag him here. Dismissed."

He really need to have a smoke and a cup of long black coffee.

* * *

 

The room was dark, barely lit by a lone lantern with small fire. Chit chats of the occupants of the room filled the air as a man with fedora stood on the podium, peering at the crowd of raven-haired and slightly tanned men and women of Laemian. Obsidian peered to the common brown as he tried to earn everyone's attention to him.

"I'm nobody you guys need to know," he spoke, not breaking eye contact with everyone. "All I'm going to say is that I will help you in your quest of revenge. I already have complete control over the Martial Arts Tournament and I shall use them to benefit you all."

"We dun just want a revenge! We also wan' our independence back!" A drunken old man slurred from the corner of the bar, eliciting a murmur of excitement by the crowd. "We want our religion back! We want our Empire back! We want our goddess back!" The crowd chanted, growing more and more loud and sure as they shout to the man who was not even their leader.

The Vindician noble smirk. "Sturluson, take it from here."

And as he had predicted, the idiotic hot blooded fool took his place in the podium and shouted for everyone to hear.

"THIS IS A REBELLION! DEATH TO THE WHITE DEATH FLASH! ALL HAIL EMPRESS SCHEHERAZADE!"

"ALL HAIL THE EMPRESS! ALL HAIL THE EMPRESS!"

As the loud chant filled the entire room, Lord Reborn of Vindice Kingdom smirked to the crowds below him. It was easy to infiltrate into the Laem Empire and fill everyone's mind with the thought of independence. It was so easy to gain access to some elder club of Laem Empire and elicit the thought of victory. This was idiocy at its best. A broken Laem Empire will _never_ win against his perfect dame -Tsuna, after all.

But this was a necessary precaution to lure his _beloved_ student out into the open. And if he could take down a former Empire with this scheme of his...

So be it.

* * *

 

Vindice Kingdom - House of Altaria

Official name: House of Altaria, the most ancient and noble

Alias: House Altaria, the Smartass, House of the Golden Bird

Crest: A yellow shield with a golden eagle carrying a black ribbon with embroidered words of 'Scientia potentia est'

Motto: Knowledge is Power

Current Lord: Lord Reborn of the most ancient and noble House of Altaria

Seat: Golden Palace

Region: The Ralsverige

The House of Altaria is the house of scholars, teachers, government officials, and various others. It represents the color Yellow of the national seven-colored insignia. It is open to public with age restriction of thirteen and above. The Ralsverige is the closest region to the Capital, along with former House Rayluca's Ralgyarzorzag.

Lord Reborn was betrothed to Lady Luce of House Rayluca to further strengthen the union between the closest regions, but Lady Luce defected before the wedding took place and thus annulling the treaty between two Houses.


	10. Chapter 10

**The White Knight.**

_He was a scared boy. He was my brother's precious cat. And he was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

_-Fourth Imperial Princess Uni, upon her introduction to the White Knight-_

* * *

 

"When I ordered Yamamoto to get you in here, I expect you to be here in the duration of 30 minutes after your summon, not in the middle of the night like this. Are you doing this to just to spite me, Kozato?"

The brunet actually had the nerve to _laugh_. Kozato stood as pale as usual, covered in bandages everywhere except his face. He was clad in a strange mix of white boxer (with blood splatter motives too, very _creative_. Or was that really a blood splatter?) and the white with blue rims military jacket of Magnostadt invasion. He was barefooted too. Damn him.

A Cheshire grin made its way to his face as he walked seductively to Giotto's desk and silently wipe all of Giotto's paper works and stationery away from his table, cluttering some of his pens and quills onto the floor. It was a relief that Giotto had the precaution to put his ink inside the drawer at all times. The White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire climbed to his table and tilted Giotto's chin upwards. "Please don't flatter yourself, minister." He spoke what that certain devilishness Giotto had always found attractive.

"Tell your best friend to tighten the military training," he ordered nonchalantly as he planted fleeting butterfly kisses onto Giotto's temple, making a trail of kisses down to the minister's jaw. "They're all bunch of idiots. Can't even take down somebody half their size..." Giotto had to restrain himself from flinching as Kozato's breath lingered on his neck. It was warm, unusually so. It contrasted the other parts of Kozato's body.

The Knight was now leaning forward, chest to chest with Giotto as he seemed to slink down with his kisses. Delicate fingers unbuttoned Giotto's dress shirt one by one, enjoying every moment it took to get the blond minister hot and bothered.

"I have the perfect knowledge on how to undress myself." Giotto spoke, his voice betraying the rising libido and blood rushing to his cheeks. "Of course, of course," the blond shuddered when Kozato's tongue trailed on his collarbone. "I just do it better than you." The kid was now half sitting on his lap and Giotto could smell the odd smell of blood and orchids mixing together. It was an odd, yet fitting combination for the Empire's beloved cat.

"Kiss me on the lips, minister." He whispered breathily as his delicate fingers reached the end of Giotto's dress shirt. Pale, cold hands trailed on top of Giotto's sun-kissed chest, making indiscernible patterns in a way Giotto could only say _erotic_. Blasted cat. How can he be such a damaged little thing and be perfect at the very same time?

"Heh, you never ask before this." Giotto finally put his idle hands around Kozato's waist, _trapping_ the little Knight on top of him his other hand snaked its way to Giotto's neck and forced the child to face him in not so gentle motion. "Ugh!"

Giotto kissed him. Hard, raw, demanding, _domineering_. Oh how he wanted to laugh at the days he would stare at the newspaper donning the White Knight's picture and whisper to himself about how attractive the Insane Knight would be if he wasn't such a crazy bastard. But now he was proven wrong.

Kozato _was_ attractive in all his madness. A wonderfully damaged man with a history darker than the entire Empire put together. A boy who managed to charm the entire nation with sheer cruelness and brutality. And he was within Giotto's arms now. "I wasn't asking." Kozato whispered breathily. "I was _ordering_ you to kiss me."

Now if there was anything Giotto hated, it was when anyone aside of the Emperor treat him like he was their underling. Giotto abruptly stood from his armchair, dropping the Knight on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Kozato didn't look surprised.

"Nice carpet. I don't think I've ever seen it before."

"Thank you, I got it last night."

The White Knight smirked and kicked the behind of Giotto's knees, forcing him to fall on top of the brunet. "Orange suits you, minister. It compliments your sun-kissed skin." He practically yanked Giotto's clothes off of his body and threw them across the room. "We are going to do this my way, Kozato." Giotto practically seethed as he tore open the military jacket off of the brunet. "These bandages are so unsightly."

"You don't fucking need to see what's underneath them." Kozato snapped defensively as his eyes found Giotto's, malice and irritation apparent on his chocolate brown eyes. "I wasn't going to anyway." He tore open Kozato's boxers, revealing a perfectly erect member emerging from the Knight underneath him. "Whoa, I haven't even prep you yet. Shall we just go on without prepping?"

"Don't care either ways. Hurry up and be inside me, minister."

And that, Giotto did. They went on a couple of rounds, Kozato moaning and mewling and screaming and practically _begging_ Giotto for mercy. He pounded on the little kid's ass until nearly dawn, going on in an excruciatingly slow pace just so Kozato couldn't come before him. He always liked watching his bed partners red-faced, panting tiredly while covered up in his essence, _writhing_ and _begging_ to be allowed to come.

"C-commander...." Kozato whispered lowly. "I am not your commander, Kozato. Call my name." Giotto stared down to him, already sitting on his arm chair as the Knight was still on the carpet on all fours (or all two? His hands had been tied at some point of their encounter and now he's practically on his knees with his head on the floor), looking up to him with eyes so full of lust and wanton as he panted miserably.

"G- _Giotto!_ Fuck!" And he came on Giotto's carpet, screaming with a high-pitched voice the minister had never ever heard from the White Knight before. The room fell into a comfortable silence as Kozato tried to catch his own breath.

"Put your head on my lap, Kozato. I'll reward you." Mustering all the strength he has, Kozato rose up from the carpet without using his tied hands and put his head on top of Giotto's lap. "You've done extremely well. You're such a good boy, Kozato. Good boy..." And Giotto caressed him as if he was a cat after doing a good job. Kozato purred contently before finally surrendering to his sleepy daze.

"Adorable little shit..." Giotto chuckled as he caressed Kozato's hair for the rest of the morning.

* * *

 

Fuuta de la Stella smiled at the beautiful lady before him. A pleasant smile he would only reserve to the special one of his life. After all, he had worked _hard_ to get her see his way and not that stupid travelling magician. "Thank you for coming all the way to Zizhendarin for me, Lord Fuuta. I am happy." The braided girl smiled as she received the flower with a decent blush coloring her pale face.

"It is no big deal. I had business with House Xiaorei anyways. Some errands my Lord uncle couldn't handle himself. It was no trouble at all, really." Lady I-Pin of the ancient and noble House of Xiaorei giggled gracefully, exerting an innocent charm that really made Fuuta feel bad for chasing her love away from Vindice.

 _You had no choice, Fuuta_ his lord uncle had spoken with such a sharp tone of authority. _You are to be wed with the heiress of House Xiaorei. Since my betrothal with Luce fell through, our House Altaria must establish a treaty with another House to gain even more power._ And as the proper heir of House Altaria, Fuuta honestly had no objection to his lord uncle's order.

_You have to charm her. Make her fall in love with you. When you are wed, make it so her first allegiance will be to you and you alone. You have the potential, Fuuta. You are a true man of House Altaria, after all._

Fuuta knew that his lord uncle had high expectations for him and his ability to charm the Lady heiress of House Xiaorei. Especially when Lady Luce of House Rayluca had left his lord uncle all by his lonesome, throwing his perfect plan of uniting the House that represents the Commonfolk and theirs to a jeopardy. If House Altaria managed to gain a footing in other House's say, they would be even more powerful than before, after all.

With a light, chaste kiss on the back of the Lady's hand, Fuuta ended the evening of their date like a perfect gentleman. Lady I-Pin smiled graciously before retiring to the Zen Manor.

The calm and tranquil Zizhendarin was a perfect contrast of the lively Ralsverige. The evening here was full of the sound of forest leaves bristling with one another as the mountains overlook the entire region like a protective father whereas evening in Ralsverige was full of parties and gatherings. They shared this traits with other regions nearing the Namivoru capital such as House Rayluca's Ralgyarzorzag. The cities that never sleep, that was what they were.

Fuuta went over to the nearest teleport service, obviously feeling too tired to take on normal means of transport back to the Golden Palace. And paid the fastest non-transit journey back to the massive wooden doors of the Golden Palace.

Time to retire for the night, but some white-robed ladies came over to him with a panicked look across their faces.

"Lord Fuuta! Summons from the Vendicare Castle has been sent out for the acting head of House Altaria! An urgent meeting of the Council of Colors is being held."

Oh god no.

"Very well, let me change from my travelling clothes." He spoke as he strode over to his room. "Any particular matter that requires this much urgency?" He asked to the handmaidens, who looked at one another and answered in sync.

"House Rayluca has chosen an heir of their own."

"That's impossible. House Rayluca is governed by the Democratic Council of Rayluca since Lady Luce defected."

"Precisely, sir. This is why all the heads of the Noble Houses are called upon."

Damn. House Rayluca has been quiet about their affairs ever since Lady Luce defected, and in order for his lord uncle's plan to work, it needed to remain that way until Fuuta and Lady I-Pin are wed. People of Ralgyarzorzag had been quiet for almost three decades anyways. Why now?

"Do we have any information about the heir?"

"Yes sir. The heiress is a maid of 20 to your 19. She is born in Ralgyarzorzag, but was raised by one of the cadet branches of House Rayluca in Prussavon along with her brother."

"And her name?"

"Lady Kyoko of the ancient and most noble House of Rayluca."

Fuuta stopped in his tracks and let out an extremely irritated hiss.

The Raylucas sure know how to play their mind games and thwart House Altaria's plans. Damn them all to hell.

* * *

 

Of all places in Laem, Uni loved Heliona the most. It was her dear mother's birthplace and it was a beautiful southern paradise. Aunt Shizuka was really cool and kind and really strong.

She would really visit the Heliohapt, which was where her father and mother first met. But Verde was really skeptical about visiting a village full of half-naked men and women exchanging blows in martial combat so Uni really had to follow her chaperone in this one.

So she got to visit Mron Nerva instead.

The place was still desolate, though, she remembered when she was just a little child and Byakuran had taken her here to sightsee their neighboring Empire. Mron Nerva used to be so cheerful and full of life, with people going down on their knees to pray twice a day regardless of their activity while facing the beautiful white palace of Parthenon.

Now, it was nothing but mere rubbles.

It put a big smile on Uni's face, though. She sat down at a waterless fountain and sketched the scenery of the despaired faces of Laem citizens. This was hers now. All hers. All hers and her brother's. Despite the despair, despite the desolation, this was all hers and Uni loved everything that was hers.

She had seen those brown eyes before, back when they air their victory over Laem Empire on the television. Uni had been extremely obsessed _and_ revolted at the sight of those hateful brown eyes that was filled with so much defiance against her older brother. Silly little sillies who thought that they can actually _win_ from her brother's cat.

Imagine how pleased she had been when those eyes were now dulled with faked respects and false obedience to her brother's dominance.

She dangled her feet, laughing to herself as she did so, that was before a man with fedora grabbed her wrist tightly, ruining her beautiful sketch. Uni pouted.

"L-Luce...? Why are you here?!"

"You ruined my sketch!" Uni tore her wrist away from the man and frowned at her ruined sketch. The Laemian smile ended up with a _smile_ of all things. Unacceptable.

"You're not... Luce." Uni could hear both sadness and relief at the man's voice and she stared up to him. "Mister, are you okay?"

He shook his head and put on a smirk that somehow suited him more than his earlier sad look. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. What's your name?"

"I'm Uni Mill-nero! Uni Millnero!" Verde had thought her to never admit that she was a royalty whenever she was out in street clothing. It was good to maintain her reputation as the sheltered precious princess after all.

"Uni, huh? That's a fitting name." There was a glimmer of nostalgia, pride, and sadness mixed into an unreadable obsidian. "I really did ruin your sketch, didn't I?" He glanced at Uni's picture of smiling Laemian and then back to her sky-blue eyes.

"Let me treat you to a coffee to make up for it, okay?"

"Yeaaaay!"

* * *

 

Vindice Kingdom - Noble Houses of Vindice Kingdom - House of Rayluca

Official name: House of Rayluca, the ancient and most noble

Alias: House Rayluca, the Commonfolk, House of the Orange Badger

Crest: An orange badger on top of a white field holding a white ribbon of 'Bene vale vobis'

Motto: May You Prosper

Current Lord: None (House of Rayluca is governed by a democratic council by, for, and to the people of Ralgyarzorzag shortly after Lady Luce's defection)

Seat: Sunset Castle

Region: The Ralgyarzorzag

The House of Rayluca is the House that represents all civilians that does not serve any of the other Houses. It represents the color Orange of the national seven-colored insignia. Everyone civilian-born is automatically recognized as a ward to House Rayluca and shall remain so unless they decide to serve another House. This was also one of the reasons why many civilian-born took on the name of Rayspia- signaling their pride for being a ward of a House. Children who are given this name and turned to serve another House usually sheds this name.

House Rayluca has large influence all over the kingdom, even after its lady defected. Many still refused to acknowledge the fact that Lady Luce has betrayed their nation and stubbornly kept the House in order to wait for her return. Due to a rebellion by people of Ralgyarzorzag the moment the Council decided to abolish House Rayluca's seat within the Council, the King and House Vicken intervened and made the Democratic Council of Rayluca.

Every meeting, a different person of the council will come as representative of House Rayluca, but as meetings are often held in the presence of other Houses, councilmen of Rayluca often doesn't come unless the matter of importance concerns direct orders for the civilians.

 

 

Vindice Kingdom - Noble Houses of Vindice Kingdom - House of Xiaorei

Official name: House of Xiaorei, the ancient and noble

Alias: House Xiaorei, the Wise, House of the Red Dragon

Crest: A black steel shield with a red dragon standing proudly, on his feet a ribbon with 'Diem vesper commendat' lays peacefully

Motto: Celebrate the Day when it is Evening

Current Lord: Lord Fong of the ancient and noble House of Xiaorei

Seat: Zen Manor

Region: The Zizhendarin

The House of Xiaorei is the House that represents war heroes and wisemen of all sorts. It represents the color Red of the national seven-colored insignia. Many martial artists came from this House because successive Lords of House Xiaorei is a master martial artist. Those of House Xiaorei are typically wise, calm, and is a man or woman of honor. They are honest, kind, and tend to be hard workers. And they are also extremely dangerous when provoked. It is open to public with no age restriction.

Because the Zizhendarin is a mountain region, those who are born in the mountain are typically sworn to House Xiaorei instead of House Rayluca. It is not uncommon for people of Zizhendarin to never step a foot outside of their own region, and thus they are usually politically indifferent to everything that does not directly affect them.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**The White Knight.**

_I was there when he slaughtered my son. I had begged him not to. Do you know what he did after? He grinned, cut off my dead son's head, and gave it to me as he wished me a happy birthday._

_-Sarah Rosanoff, mother of one of the killed military cadets in the aftermath of White Rebellion-_

* * *

The citizens of Laem could still remember it like it was just yesterday.

Their proud flag, the two-headed white eagle atop the black field was ripped off from the Parthenon's highest pole by the short brunet who couldn't be older than sixteen. A mad smile on his face and a grin on his face. He had demanded that Lady Scheherazade took down their flag and change it with a crisscrossing white orchids atop the purest white with a childish smile, as if asking a nice lady for a candy. And of course, Beloved Empress had said no.

The odd young man looked utterly dejected, and politely asked her one more time if she could just change the flag before he got angry. Beloved Empress had politely shook her head and demand him to leave. It was known that she had been holding her anger at the bay as she watched the odd boy stepped on their flag with his combat boots. His red-rimmed black military uniform was tidy and pristine, there had been no chaos.

"Please," Beloved Empress had said. "Leave, my good sir. We have always maintain a good relation with our neighbor the Millefiore Empire. We shan't ever do any harm to our alliance. Please leave, and we will wipe this meeting clean from our history." She had smiled to the odd boy, who widened his eyes with sheer surprise and disgust.

"I don't think you understand _why_ I bothered to rip off your fucking flag from that high pole, lady." He spoke, his voice tilting dangerously to a bout of uncontrollable laughter. It was said that the guards had him at gunpoint by at this moment. "I'm not _asking_ you to annex to Byakuran's empire. I'm _making_ you annex this country." He was laughing so hysterically that the guards of Parthenon felt appalled at his laugh. "Oh yes?" Beloved Empress had said. "You and what army, little sweetling?" She spoke kindly, befitting the goddess that she was.

The odd boy stopped dead on his tracks. There was no movement, no laughter, just a silent moment of him bowing his head until his eyes were covered by the shadow of his fringe.

Seconds felt like eternity as his head rose, brown irises dark with madness and bizarre bloodlust met with heavenly blue in an intense stare. "You think I'd need an army to make you submit?" His hands had went to his holster in lightning speed as he took out an extremely bizarre gun that no Laemian had ever seen to that day. "One more time, Scheherazade IV, abolish this empire and submit to Byakuran."

"Silly man," she waved her hand, allowing the guards to shoot the odd boy.

The odd boy leapt from his place, quickly grabbing a Laemian soldier and carried him like he weighed nothing as he ran. The body of the brave soldier shielded the odd boy from the guards' bullets and arrows. "Halt!" Beloved Empress had commanded as she descended the steps to welcome another of her child to death's embrace.

The odd boy had climbed up to his white battleship, a shrewd smile marring his face as he looked over the mangled corpse of the brave soldier he had made his meat shield. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Beloved Empress had bellowed with righteous fury. "YOU HAVE STIRRED A WAR BETWEEN OUR EMPIRES! ALL LAEMIAN WILL SLAUGHTER DENIZENS OF THE WHITE EMPIRE AND WE WILL REIGN VICTORIOUS!" The soldiers chanted as they shot thousands of bullets and arrows to the _perpetrator_ 's battleship.

At first, there was nothing but silence. Until a loud resounding cackle could be heard throughout Mron Nerva from the boy's battleship.

_"YOU FUCKING MORONS! ALL OF YOU SHOULD DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! GYAHAHAHAHA! DIE IDIOTS DIE!"_

And then the first warhead was dropped.

Nobody in Laem knew what it was. It was shaped like a rocket, and yet it did nothing but beep dangerously. Some soldiers even snorted at the odd contraption, all not realizing that the battleship had left, dropping more of those odd contraptions across the continent.

_"YOU ALL LOVED SCIENCE SO MUCH, DON'T YOU? YOU SHOULD TRY DYING BECAUSE OF IT! IT'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY! I SWEAR IT! AHAHAHA... KUHAHAHAHA... AHAHAHAHAHA!!! UNO, DUE, TRE!"_

At this point, it was said that several thousand people woke up from their sleep with ice blue irises, all chanting and shouting the Empress' name. But it was too late. The Parthenon was engulfed in a blinding white light before everything turned into ash.

The rocket-like contraptions engulfed the entire continent with white flash, each of them leaving a mushroom-like cloud and a mass destruction in their wake. The Parthenon fell, and the Empire abolished. More than half population in Laem returned to death's embrace along with Beloved Empress. The survivors was brought to their knees by the Millefiore Air Force only twelve hours after the explosion.

There had been no time to grieve, no time to bury the dead, no time to adjust. In all confusion, the entire continent surrendered themselves to their sworn enemy to avoid any kind of confrontation.

Lord Giotto Vongola, the minister of defense, had promised that they will not be abandoned. That _Holy_ (filthy, filthy, filthy!!!) Millefiore Empire will never abandon its territory to destruction and poverty. And he proved himself true. Resources from the rich Giglio Nero continent arrived in tons of barrels and boxes. From fresh milk to bricks and woods were there to help them rebuild everything, even the destroyed Parthenon.

But nobody was fooled. There was always a despair etched deep within the survivor's heart. They were always reminded the price they paid for a simple act of defiance by the desolate cities and the grimy buildings. The Millefiore did not rebuild them into the perfect Empire they once were. They rebuilt them as a part of their nation, _poorer_ part of their nation.

And all that was possible because of the little brunet who _dared_ to park his battleship in the middle of Mron Nerva.

The horror was still fresh within people's mind. Those bloodied white orchids had been plastered to each and every warhead as well. The Bloody White Orchid insignia will always spur sheer horror, anger, and sadness within every Laemian's heart. And yet while they shout and jeer at the white-colored ship, all shouts and screams died into silence when the pilot of the said ship opened the hatch of his cockpit and climbed outside with his unit.

Small, petite, scrawny, that was the words people would use to describe the White Death Flash in person. But he held _something_ that made citizens of Mron Nerva shiver in sheer fear as he walked pass them with no care in the world. No words were spoken as he watched the desolate city silently. "Mron Nerva... huh?" He chimed to himself solemnly before laughing like a small child. "I haven't been here since the night I killed Scheherazade! Oh, how nostalgic!"

Anger gripped through hearts of many Laem citizens, but only five young men dressed in simple grocers' clothing moved forward, shouting and crying as they blindly charged at the White Death Flash. "GIVE ME BACK MY PARENTS!!!" One of them shouted, earning a roar of approval from the surrounding Laemian. Rocks, pebbles, fruits and various other thing were thrown into one direction before a boy with Laemian raven hair and brown eyes ran, unsheathe his sword, and hit two men on their torso and punched another two on their faces before finally putting his sword on another one's neck.

"Honestly, you two don't need to do unnecessary things." The Mad Knight sighed as he watched the things thrown to him melt into nothingness as they touched the redheaded mage's orange-colored Kaili. "We don't need to get dirty before we get to the coliseum. And blood is included in that equation, Tsukiyomi." The redhead answered with a kind smile, like he was chiding a child. The Mad Knight rolled his eyes before turning his eyes to the tall raven-haired Laemian.

"And you don't need to kill him, Yamamoto. I know you're happy to be back in Laem, but seriously?"

The raven-haired teen laughed, his sword still on the grocer's neck as he smiled to the White Death Flash. "Pardon my excitement, Excellency." He said as he slowly sheathe his sword. "Being back in my fatherland just stirs up my religiousness to its utmost peak, y'know? I can't stand the sight of _anyone_ trying to harm you."

Everyone in the vicinity visibly shuddered when the kind, yet misguided, sushi-boy they knew smiled as if he was... he was....

"I can't fucking understand of your idiocy by thinking that I'm your god. But whatever. C'mon, Asari's waiting for us."

And then those brown eyes that held so much likeness with others in their beloved continent _sparkled_ with love, devotion, and adoration. The way his muscles just relaxed from its previous tenseness, the way his steps become lighter in his way as he followed the little Death Flash...

It was as if Yamamoto Takeshi had found his true god. And that person had _not_ been their Beloved Empress.

It had been the very person who killed her, and the entire empire. It was _him_.

The White Death Flash is a fellow Laemian's god. And if they tried to kill him, they will be a sinner within that misguided child's eyes.

Suddenly, their need of independence peaked as the three members of the Knighthood went away with no care to the world, utterly content of their prowess and position.

* * *

"To the esteemed King of our beloved Vindice Kingdom, His Royal Majesty King Jagger von Vichtenstein, and to my dearest councilman and councilwoman of the honorable Council of Colors, I present myself as the current councilwoman representing House Rayluca, the ancient and the most noble. I am Lady Kyoko of House Rayluca, daughter of Lord Gamma of House Rayluca and Lady Cecilia Rayspia, and niece of our beloved Lady Luce."

Lord Colonnello had been the first to voice out his irritation. It was no secret that he hated being summoned in such short notice because that meant he would have to teleport instead of using normal transportations. "I was told by my aide that you are also the named heir of House Rayluca?" He stated, although in sounded like a question in Fuuta's ears. And frankly, it seemed that everyone else in the room also wanted to know the same thing.

Lady Kyoko giggled gracefully.

"I am to be named one, yes. My beloved father still want to wait until my older brother cast his noble name away to serve under your House, Lord Colonnello of House Carriedo." She answered without missing a heartbeat. Fuuta had to admire her sheer grace and confidence, really.

"I was under the impression that House Rayluca is governed by the democratic council of Rayluca at the moment?" Lord Fong enquired peacefully.

"Yes, we are. But in our most recent meetings, it is concluded that having a leader in a council is much more effective. And since I am the last living unmarried noble of House Rayluca and a candidate councilwoman, I am deemed as the best person for the position."

"Why would you need to be unmarried for the position? Can't your father act as the leader of the council if a leader is really all you needed?" Lady Lal spoke with steely tone. Clearly she also wasn't pleased with the meeting's short notice.

Lady Kyoko took a deep breath and exhaled them slowly. "That point is actually related to the reason why I called this meeting in such short notice." Fuuta sat straighter on his seat. Did that mean that House Rayluca was also planning expansion by marriage? If that is so, then to whom? The Crown Prince are to be married with the immediate heir of House Mirch to preserve magician blood in the royal bloodline, which means that he was to be married to the strongest witch of their country after Lady Lal.

The most logical choice would be to marry with the second strongest house, which was Fuuta's own House Altaria. But since Fuuta was already courting Lady I-Pin of House Xiaorei, surely House Rayluca know better than to appeal to them now?

Lady Kyoko's amber-colored orbs met with Fuuta's own chocolate before she smiled to the entire council.

"We, of House Rayluca, are going to find the missing second prince and bring him back to our beloved kingdom. And after we find him, we request that I, as the lady heir of the Commonfolk House, get the permission to marry into the Royal House and merge our two families together. Effectively putting House Rayluca as a branch noble house to House Vicken."

Fuuta's eyes tripled its previous size. If Kyoko married the second prince, she would single-handedly brought Rayluca's name into two noble Houses. The second prince was a member of House Vicken, and since he was not allowed to shed his royal name upon entering House Altaria, he still carried that name while he became the second-highest ranking person in House Altaria itself. If the House Rayluca managed to marry him and made Rayluca the branch house of Vicken, that would automatically mean that House Altaria will be placed under House Rayluca....

Fuuta bit his lower lip in irritation. But he crossed his arms and feet, taking a deep breath to calm himself and also to draw the council's attention to himself. "Esteemed members of the Council of Colors," he began calmly. "I appeal you not to disgrace your honor by believing this utterly vague claim." The lady Kyoko narrowed her eyes, but her smile was as graceful as it was before.

"Oh, don't worry my dear Lord Fuuta," She leaned forward, showing a sweet innocent smile although her eyes were flaring with sheer cunningness directed to Fuuta and Fuuta alone. "For it is no mere claim. Dear lords and ladies of honorable council, please accept a token of our claim." Fuuta begrudgingly took the photo a handmaiden handed and almost dropped his jaw in sheer surprise, just like some other councilmen and women.

"T-This is...!"

"Correct, my dear Lord Colonnello, that is our beloved Supreme Lord of Knowledge, the second prince of House Vicken. He is Lord Tsunayoshi of House Vicken, and also the White Knight of our enemy Holy Millefiore Empire. And this is a photo of him sleeping in the enemy's royal infirmary, as taken by our inside sources." Lady Kyoko smiled again, this time full of pride and confidence Fuuta absolutely abhorred.

* * *

Vindice Kingdom - Noble Houses of Vindice Kingdom - House of Mirch

Official name: House of Mirch, the most noble

Alias: House Mirch, the Miracles, the Mages, House of the Bronze Serpent

Crest: A bronze serpent slithering over two crossed staffs, words of 'Magicus benevolantiam est' is carved onto the wooden staffs

Motto: Magic is Benevolence

Current Lord: Lady Lal of the most noble House of Mirch

Seat: Hightower of Orichalcos

Region: The Ralsalvalta

The House of Mirch is the House that represents all magicians of Vindice Kingdom regardless of which House they are born to. Even if a magician had sworn to other House, he or she will remain as the ward of House Mirch. It represents the color Navy of the national seven-colored insignia.

House Mirch is one of the powerful Houses among the nobles and they are extremely feared of their prowess in magical battle. To make sure that House Mirch remain under the Royal rule, successive Queens of Vindice Kingdom came from the House to preserve the magical bloodline within the royal rule.

Heirs of House Mirch are not decided by blood, it is decided through a magical duel between magicians around the kingdom. The strongest magician of the year shall be the heir to the House, although they have to battle each and every year and stay the winner until they eventually get the seat.

If the strongest is proven woman, she will be chosen as the future Queen-consort. Lady Lal being an exception to marry another House Lord.

* * *

**Next: Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Enma sat down for tea and exchanged polite Laemian jokes with Asari Ugetsu  before their match begin. Although it won't be an easy match for Yamamoto and Enma who got a blast from the past.**

**A/N: WHO'S THE SPY? THERE'S A VINDICIAN INSIDER IN THE ROYAL PALACE CLOSE TO THE MAD KNIGHT? WHO???**


	12. Chapter 12

**The White Knight.**

_Kindness should be his middle name._

_-Handmaidens of the Sunset Castle, about seven-year-old Second Prince of the Royal House-_

* * *

 

_Kyoko sat on top of the snow, letting her orange-colored coat wet as snow began to melt underneath her. She tried her best to not let out any sound as she sobbed, but small sounds of hiccups always managed to escape her lips._

_Living in Prussavon had been a wise decision for her family, but it didn't mean that she loved it here. She hated the fact that her entire family had to step out from Ralgyarzorzag to hide that she has magical blood in her veins. She hated how her brother's eyes would sparkle whenever he saw the military troops marching in front of their manor. She hated how snow always seemed to fall in Prussavon. In short, Lady Kyoko of House Rayluca hated her life here in the land of always winter._

_But she couldn't possibly show it to other people, not when they were all so desperate to keep her away from being ward of House Mirch. Not when everyone had tried their best to keep her Rayluca bloodline pure. Not when everyone was still sad over Lady Luce's defection...._

_She sobbed to her hands, biting her lips so no sound would come out._

_"U-um, hello? Who's crying?"_

_And that was when she met him._

_A kind boy who could pass as her own sibling with his gravity-defying brown hair and kind chocolate-colored irises. The boy who smiled at her listened to her woes. The boy who saw her magic and commented nothing about the lack of her Navy Pass._

_The boy who saw her as solely Kyoko Rayluca, not the heiress or magician._

_The boy she fell in love with had been the second prince who got lost in the snowstorm, and Kyoko never tell a soul about their secret meeting that day._

* * *

 

"Your Eminence Highest Magician of Court, Lord Emilio Shimon." Those grayish blue eyes held no malice whatsoever as he bowed slightly to the much younger magician. The Laemian former mechanic was a few years older than both Cozart and Giotto-niisan, and yet he seemed to be fine bowing to Enma, so Enma bowed in return.

"Former Admiral Asari Ugetsu." He acknowledged, the fond memory of his brother and his friends playing strip poker until three in the morning flooding him with nostalgia.

"And Takeshi has told me much about you as well, my lord." He said as he walked past Enma to smile at the brown-haired national treasure. Tsukiyomi looked over the Laemian with his usual maddened stare, as if determining the value of the stranger.

"Your Excellency the White Knight, Lord-" Tsukiyomi leaped towards the man, who sidestepped him gracefully and easily, countering Tsukiyomi's gunpoint to his head with a Laemian poisoned knife dangerously close to his neck. "-Kozato Enma. I have been informed by Minister Giotto that you will be visiting. Feel free to use my lodgings as you please, I am happy to be able to host our most beloved national treasure in my humble home." His smile never faltered as he spoke.

Enma reflexively looked towards Yamamoto, just in case the gladiator blood within him perceived Asari as a threat, and he thanked the gods above that it didn't.

"Heh, as expected of the minister's friend," Tsukiyomi grinned. "You're strong. Just Kozato is okay, the person I took that name from is here, after all." Asari Ugetsu smiled to Tsukiyomi, and then to Enma as the brown-haired knight went over to Yamamoto, discarded his white uniform, and walked away only with the black paints he wore underneath his white uniform. Seeing Tsukiyomi shirtless was not something new to Enma, but it didn't mean that he liked seeing what was underneath.

Judging from how Yamamoto just dropped Tsukiyomi's clothes to the ground (usually if Tsukiyomi did this, Yamamoto would laugh and just fold his clothes with a fond smile on his face), this must be the first time he'd seen Tsukiyomi's bare body.

His torso were covered in bandages while his shoulder and chest are were littered with various burnt scars that refused to heal. It stayed blue on his skin, along with hundreds of other scratches from knives and other similar apparatuses.

Although Enma never asked any questions about them, he guessed that those scars were probably the reason why Tsukiyomi hated magic. Scars that are inflicted with magic usually became blue blotch on skin instead of the natural reddened scars, after all.

Tsukiyomi was never right in the head, Enma knew. And it might have been that way because he was magically tortured until the brink of insanity.

"He is such a brave warrior..." Asari Ugetsu whispered in awe, earning a smile full of adoration from the raven-haired Laemian knight. "Of course he is," Yamamoto's eyes flashed ice blue as his smile widened in pure love and adoration. "He is my god, after all."

And somehow, Enma understand how someone like Yamamoto could ever kill hundreds of women and children without batting an eyelash whatsoever.

He loved Tsukiyomi with all his being, and he probably didn't even realize it yet.

* * *

 

Directly after the uneventful opening ceremony, the trio of knighthood walked towards the waiting room. And since they were all registered as Neroish, they got a decent waiting room just for the three of them.

And this was something that Yamamoto would probably never be used to. The White Knight was a darling to the Empire (ignoring the sheer fact that he'd probably beat up everyone in the waiting room before the tournament even started), so of course he'd be treated like a treasure he was. And then Lord Emilio was the Highest Magician of Court, so of course he'd be treated like a royalty.

He was just a normal Laemian soldier. His dream had been to enter the special ops and make a decent living. Never in his lifetime that he ever dreamed of being a member of the most prestigious knight of the knighthood....

"Oi," the Excellency called, his eyes never leaving the stone floor below them. "You're mine, idiot. You belong here, with me." And if Yamamoto could die of extreme happiness, he definitely will. He could feel his knees getting weaker as they walked. His mind refused to stop replaying the words Excellency just granted him.

When they entered their waiting room, a blur of purple tackled the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire into a hug.

"Enma-san!" Her voice wasn't the loud and high-pitched one of Miura Haru, nor was it the lightly accented Daniela Euyn. It was such a soft and melodious voice, spoken with genuine happiness and silent, shy grace. "Chrome."

The Poisonous Angel of Heaven smiled as she buried her face into the White Death Flash's chest, sighing in utter content. The Excellency embraced her in an awkward hug, but he tried to caress her hair as she mumbled incoherent words of love and gratitude to him.

"Even though you are a magician, Tsukiyomi likes you..." Lord Emilio spoke, earning everyone's attention almost immediately. "Your Eminence the Highest Magician of Court, Lord Emilio Shimon." She bowed her head in respect. Lord Emilio nodded. "Lady Chrome Dokuro of Magnostadt. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, my lord." Lady Chrome let herself out of the Excellency's hold and did the curtsy to the redheaded magician. "I have heard of you from Enma-san over here. He speaks highly of you, it has been one of our dreams to see you."

"Shut up, Chrome." The Excellency said as he sat down on the armchair and flicked his fingers. "Tea." He sighed. Yamamoto moved towards the mini bar almost instinctively, compelled to follow his god's whim. But Lady Chrome stared at him and shook her head once. "Please, allow me to serve his tea. It has been too long." And then she teleported to the mini bar across the room.

"I guess only Tsukiyomi could ever make one of the three Magnostadt deities do the tea for him, eh?" Lord Emilio said as he walked over to the loveseat across His Excellency's armchair. "I don't think it's one of the three deities, haha." Yamamoto laughed as he sat on the sofa between the loveseat and the armchair, positioning himself closer to His Excellency.

"True, Enma-san could make any of us do much more than just making his tea." Lady Chrome said as she handed them their tea. "Fresh Chamomile tea with extra mint for you, right, Enma-san?" The Excellency said nothing, but he nodded to the magician. His expression was that of gratitude and acceptance. "Of course, no magic is involved during the procedure. Please, help yourselves. The match is in another ten minutes. I will bring the roster for you."

And then she left, walking instead of teleporting away as she did earlier.

The White Knight watched her go away like a hawk, but then his gaze went over to the bandage on his torso the moment she left the room.

"Does it hurt, Tsukiyomi?" Lord Emilio started, his voice laced with extreme concern. And it somehow made Yamamoto's stomach sunk. What's under that bandage? Is it something so painful that Lord Emilio pondered over it? First off Yamamoto had to see what's under that, determine who did it, and then avenge his god. He should start with tearing off their fingers for daring to leave a scar on his god's body, and then-

The Excellency suddenly looked towards him, his eyes wide, but not with his usual madness. It was of silent challenge, like Yamamoto had done something that sparked His Excellency's interest. "Yamamoto-kun, control your blood thirst." Lord Emilio chimed as he took a sip of his tea.

Yamamoto looked towards his silent superior and then took a deep breath to calm himself. "My apology, Excellency."

"If you wanna fucking go, I'll pummel you anytime you like." The brunet seethed, but he sounded somehow pleased, as if pummeling Yamamoto into the ground was something he would be happy to do. "Ahaha, thanks sir." That smile looked identical with the one he showed during Emperor Byakuran's coronation. It wasn't a smile of happiness. It was one he would show when he thinks of the future damage he could do to impair the minister's sanity.

"Enma-san, I have the roster. You will be going first, Lord Emilio will be going fifth, and Yamamoto-kun will go third."

His Excellency stood up from the armchair and flicked his index finger twice, signaling Yamamoto to stand up. And of course, he did so. And when he did, His Excellency kicked him square on his chin, toppling him off balance and made him fell to the sofa.

"Don't ever exude your blood thirst in front of me again if you're not confident that you can beat me."

And then he left with Lady Chrome hugging his arm. The purple-haired lady smiled to Yamamoto in gratitude, as if happy with their earlier exchange. Yamamoto sheepishly smile in return.

"Let's go, Yamamoto-kun."

"Yes sir."

And then they went out of the room to watch their superior's first match.

* * *

 

Tsukiyomi's opponent was a pureborn Laemian. He had the sun-kissed complexion, raven hair, and brown eyes just like Yamamoto did. He also seemed to be a highly skilled martial artist, judging from his stance, posture, and the big buff body. But only forty seconds after the gong was sound, Tsukiyomi leapt off the ground, kicked his chin with his right foot before heading a harsh head blow with his left, earning the White Knight the first win of the tournament.

The crowds were in standstill for a few seconds before a loud cheering was heard for the bandaged knight.

"D-DOWN!" The referee shouted, still in awe over the sheer force Tsukiyomi had demonstrated through that kick. The Laemian contestant looked extremely ripped and strong while Tsukiyomi had stood scrawny and fragile. The fact that his body was filled by the blue blotches and thin scars was also another factor that made them thought that the White Knight was a weakling outside of his battleship. Oh how Enma loved seeing the shocked faces of those imbeciles who thought so lowly of his Tsukiyomi.

And it seemed that Lady Chrome shared her sentiment in the matter. Her smile had turned into a full-blown smirk on her face, her only eye sparkled with pride as she watched the White Knight pummeled the pitiful Scientic into the ground.

"Winner: The White Knight!"

Oh, Yamamoto must have registered him with his title instead of his name. He must have anticipated Tsukiyomi's whimsical attitude about his own name. Giotto-niisan really have outdone himself in picking out Tsukiyomi's unit, he couldn't have made a better decision.

"Whoa, amazing, haha." Those were the only words Yamamoto spouted from his mouth. His knuckles were trembling, probably in pure excitement.

The second match went on without much to say. A Laemian boy defeated a Neroish soldier with his dynamic punches. And then it went on to Yamamoto's match.

"Please watch me, Your Excellency." Yamamoto kneeled in front of Tsukiyomi, who smirked to the Laemian. "I will. You have my full permission to pummel your enemy into oblivion, Yamamoto."

"Sir!"

Oh, how endearing.

* * *

 

When Yamamoto reached the field, his opponent had already stood in front of him. The man wore a cloak that concealed his face, but Yamamoto really didn't care. His god was watching him, so he would perform to his fullest.

But this person then took off his cloak, revealing his scarred body and face. "Hello, Yamamoto Takeshi." He spoke slowly, as if trying to intimidate Yamamoto into surrendering. The Laemian knight gritted his teeth. This one would be hard to beat.

"Hello, Genkishi."

Empress Scheherazade's Knight of Rounds, one of the instructor in Laem's military academy, and the very person who revealed to everyone that Yamamoto was an unbeliever.

_And he had the full permission of his god to beat up this man senseless._

Yamamoto cackled loudly before smiling a mad smile.

Let's do this.

* * *

 

Vindice Kingdom - Regions of Vindice Kingdom - Prussavon

Prussavon is the southernmost region of Vindice, nearing the South Pole. It is located rather away from the other regions, surrounded by the sea on all directions. The closest region to Prussavon would be the Ralsalvalta, which can be reached by an express boat. It takes two hours to go from the Bluer bay in Prussavon to Artluxion bay in Ralsalvalta. To get to Prussavon from any other region beside Ralsalvalta, people have to take the Kafra Teleport Service (or just teleport on their own) or board on the military battleship.

Prussavon currently has population of about 120,000 in a 100,000km2 area, making it the least populated region in Vindice. This is due to its extremely cold climate and the inability to harvest their own food, Prussavon rely entirely to Ralgyarzorzag for provisions, making Prussians a faithful ally to House Rayluca. Two-thirds of Prussians are members of the military, while the last one-third consisted of both civilians and indigenous people of Prussavon.

It is also called the land of always winter due to its daily basis of snow.

.

.

Vindice Kingdom - Noble Houses of Vindice Kingdom - House of Carriedo

Official name: House of Carriedo, the noble

Alias: House Carriedo, the Hotheads, the Warriors, the Blood Knights, House of the Silver Hawk

Crest: A silver hawk soaring through the snowy vale with a dark ribbon with silver embroidered words of 'Audaces fortuna iuvat' tied to its talons

Motto: Fortune Favors the Bold

Current Lord: Lord Colonnello of the noble House of Carriedo

Seat: Bluestorm Palace

Region: The Prussavon

The House of Carriedo is the House that represents all military members of Vindice Kingdom ranging from the land army, air force, and sea marines unless they are magicians. It represents the color Blue of the national seven-colored insignia. Military members used to be wards of House Vicken, but after the rise of House Carriedo, Lord Colonnello took on all the military members to be his ward.

The Prussavon is a newly-discovered land compared to all others, so House Carriedo is still a new House of nobility. It rises up with the only heir of the said House: Lord Colonnello, who managed to convince the inlanders of the nameless land to take on the name Prussavon and appealed to gain its status as a region. House Vicken agrees and allow the new House entry to the Council of Colors.

Due to many military members being a magician, the King decided to put Lord Colonnello and Lady Lal of House Mirch in a marriage to strengthen the union between magicians and military members, which both Houses accept with no fuss because Lord Colonnello and Lady Lal has had a previous relationship together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prussavon is loosely based off Iceland, so Google it if you wanna know its shape


	13. Chapter 13

**The White Knight.**

_He was a broken mess of a person, and yet we loved him as much. Our dearest Scientic, our beloved savior._

_-The three deities of Magnostadt, during the first meeting between Holy Millefiore Empire and the new High Council of Lancaster, about the White Knight-_

* * *

 

"Chrome."

Chrome looked up from her seat on top of the White Knight's lap, her hands still wrapped around Enma-san's shoulder. "Yes, Enma-san?" The brunet's eyes never seem to leave the man clad in black armor as he whispered 'who is he?' to Chrome's ears.

The purple-haired magician only smiled. "His name is Genkishi. He was born in Dartantos, a Laemian city that shared a narrow sea with Katalgo, thus its newborns are often contaminated with impure illusion magic. He was named the best knight before you were knighted, Enma-san." But Chrome knew that Enma-san wouldn't know about it. He held zero interest for something as mundane as knighthood and those other things, after all.

Chrome was one of the very few people who understood that the only reason the Knighthood was restored even with only one member after the death of the chivalrous Shimon family was because the Air Force was not able to accommodate her beloved Enma-san. Military meant structures to follow and upper-tier to obey. Enma-san was definitely _not_ a model of structure and obedience, and thus, the current Emperor spoiled him by reviving a special ops that only answered to him and the minister of defense. With that, there really wasn’t any structure to follow, because the Bloody White Orchid was still new and no upper-tier because Enma-san was the only person in there. But then she realized that the Knighthood had become some sort of sanctuary for its members. Yamamoto-kun wanted to be special, to be useful to the man he declared his god while Lord Emilio wanted to redeem himself. It wasn’t the brilliant yet sickly Lord Cozart who reclaimed the Shimon family’s grace in the Knighthood, it was the useless Enma instead.

"Does he have anything to do with Yamamoto-kun at all, Lady Chrome?" Lord Emilio asked, snapping her away from her daydreams. Chrome turned to him with the same smile she showed to her beloved Enma-san. "He was the man who uncovered Yamamoto-kun's faithless status. He was the reason why Yamamoto-kun got labeled as an unbeliever."

Enma-san shifted his head as he pulled her closer to his embrace, circling his slender right arm around waist and place his chin on top of her right shoulder. "He isn't mine without any reason, Chrome. You'll see." And somehow, Chrome shivered at the very whisper of the Mad Knight. She always loved hearing the Holy Empire's cat possessive tone. Enma-san didn't really like to talk about things that he considered _his_ , but when he did, Chrome always felt like she wouldn't mind being chained within Enma-san's basement somewhere in the Calendula Castle.

She was Enma-san's Chrome, and Daniela was Enma-san's Daniela, and Haru was Enma-san's Haru, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm happy that you trust him, Tsukiyomi." Lord Emilio said as he crossed his legs, relaxing himself on the spectator seat. Enma-san grinned a maddened grin as he tightened his arm around Chrome's waist until she found it harder to breathe. "I'll be even happier if he decides to kill that hindrance. I need some entertainment anyway."

Entertainment usually meant either blood or explosive for Enma-san, and Chrome was sort of looking forward to which one Yamamoto-kun will decide to bring.

* * *

 

As expected, normal swordplay meant nothing in front of Lady Scheherazade's proudest Knight of Round.

Even when they carried no sword, they both used the same style thought to each and every Laemian military cadets that involved mostly fists and jabbing moves. They both knew exactly where to dodge the other's attack solely because they have the exact same moves and the exact same steps to take.

And Yamamoto was always a tad slower than he'd like it to be, especially since this man had been his instructor during his younger days. Genkishi might have been a jealous loyalist, but his skills were not meant for jokes at all.

_You... are a Gladiator, aren't you?_

Yamamoto took three leaps back, catching his breath as he tried to find another way to win against the very man who made him hate Laem Empire very much.

"You haven't improved whatsoever, you filthy unbeliever." Those words shocked Yamamoto more than he'd like to admit for one reason only: the tone. The words 'filthy unbeliever' were usually spoken in a seething tone that was barely a whisper, trademark Laemian insults. But Genkishi spoke those words as if he was calling Yamamoto's name.

And he found that he didn't like it at all.

On a split second when Yamamoto felt shock, Genkishi had leaped across the arena to punch Yamamoto by his jaw.

The younger Laemian stood up and found hundreds of Genkishi standing in front of him.

"Ha..haha? Is this... magic?" But if it really was magic, then it was odd. As far as their battle, Genkishi never erected a Kaili. And Yamamoto has been taught all his life that Kailis are overprotective of their magician. If Genkishi was a magician, then why on earth was he unprotected by the orange barrier?

But before Yamamoto could answer that question, he was already assaulted by the many Genkishis in front of him. "Pathetic." That was the last word he heard before he was thrown off to the walls by one of the Genkishis, probably the real one.

Yamamoto honestly felt like he couldn't do it anymore and he was about to pass out. But then a brown-colored something invaded his blurry vision.

"Yamamoto," His Excellency called, his voice clearer than any other noise that rang within Yamamoto's head. "Kill him. Now." Brown eyes became clearer as Yamamoto blinked. "Sir, are you-"

"I'm serious. Kill him. I don't like him and I want him dead. Kill him now."

Yamamoto's body tensed as his consciousness blurred. He could hear voices, voices that spoke in an ancient languages spoken way before the Nerva family took over the Parthenon.

_Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_

_Please what...?_

_PLEASE OUR GOD!_

* * *

 

It felt like flying. Although Yamamoto had never flown without Kojirou before, but it felt like flying. His body moved, easy and with no boundary whatsoever. It didn’t even feel like he was the one moving it.

Genkishi hasn’t moved yet and he guessed that was because he was waiting for what Yamamoto would do. His sights turned blue in a second and he walked.

His feet felt extremely nimble, as if he could do anything. He could jump, he could run, and he could even _float_. He could feel a lot of things, he can see a lot of things, and yet his mind guided his body for one thing and one reason only.

_His Excellency wants him dead._

He picked up his sword, and somehow it feels so much like home. It wasn’t the sword he was used to, but he guessed that this would have to do. “Genkishi…” Yamamoto called, his voice sounded so calm and his sights are still blue as ice. “His Excellency…”

_My God wants him dead._

“My God wants you dead!” Yamamoto leaped forward, his sword on his side as he charged. “This is Tsuyoshi’s…!” Genkishi jumped backwards, but Yamamoto got to him first. “Shigure Souen Ryuu, eighth offensive style…”

“Pelting Rain!”

He slashed and slashed and slashed, until the body rained down a small rain of blood to the ground. Yamamoto laughed happily. “It’s peeling off! How neat!! It’s raining! Hahaha!” The crowd went silent. There wasn’t even a cheer as a child of their own complexion went and sliced the still-howling former Knight of Rounds. The only thing the huge coliseum heard was the happy laughter of a Laemian who soiled a comrade’s blood on Empress Scheherazade’s soils.

The referee seemed to snap out of his reverie and blew the whistle. But despite that, Yamamoto didn’t stop.

Three other referees went to the field, trying to stop the rampaging soldier. But still…

“That’s enough, Yamamoto.” The White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire stood up from his seat, one of the deities of Magnostadt floating beside him dangerously, as if to warn anyone who would want to do him harm. “Return to my side. Now.” As if he’s been hit by hot water, Yamamoto’s eyes return to its usual brown and he smiled sheepishly.

“W-Winner! Yamamoto Takeshi!”

As soon as his name was announced, the crowd cheered, somewhat happy that a child of Laemian soil had won in a battle. But Yamamoto paid them no heed and immediately ran towards the waiting room, eager to join his God in his seat.

* * *

 

The smile on Tsukiyomi’s face was one Enma often saw before.

His eyes were wide, and a crazed smile was on his face. He sat on the edge of his seat as he struggled to contain his own excitement.

Tsukiyomi laughed out loud, startling a couple of people seating a few seats near him. The brunet took a deep breath and sat back down on the chair.

Lady Chrome floated near him, her face showing nothing but a smile so content with herself.

“What was that?” Tsukiyomi asked, his eyes still not moving from the now-empty arena. Chrome floated to him, and rest her head on his lap like an overgrown cat. “That was Shigure Souen Ryuu, Enma-san.” She answered. “That was the reason why Yamamoto family was made one of the original gladiators in ancient times. A sword style that encompasses any other, one deemed strong enough to protect those gladiators’ god.”

“And Yamamoto could do this style…” Tsukiyomi murmured. “Why didn’t he show me before?”

Enma smiled and took a seat next to Tsukiyomi’s own. “Because he himself probably isn’t aware of it.” Tsukiyomi turned towards him with a questioning stare. Chrome nodded in agreement. “His eyes are blue, he didn’t use those sword style willingly. His body- his _blood_ moved his body for one reason and one reason only.” Yamamoto-kun ran from the stairs, waving and smiling towards them.

“To please his god, Enma-san…” Chrome smirked as she moved to kiss Tsukiyomi on his cheek before settling back to her original position on his lap.

Tsukiyomi licked his lips as his hand went over to his left hip, fingering the knife Verde made him a few years back. _“Narrsyaran~”_ he spoke in a language Enma himself didn’t understand. And it was a new information for him. Tsukiyomi spoke another language than just native Katalgo and the Millefioran? He didn’t know that…

When Yamamoto joined them, Enma complimented the soldier with a smile on his face as he went to the waiting room. “Watch me, Tsukiyomi.”

* * *

 

_The first time Tsukiyomi came into Useless Enma’s care, he had been crass and bold, fearing no one, and he never hesitated to destroy things he hate. Sometimes Enma thought the scared little boy had been an inspiration._

_That had been the first few hours, but when the night fell and the moon was hanging on the sky, Tsukiyomi was silent as the dawn. He never spoke, only sitting himself on the windowsill as he stared to the moon, waiting for something to happen. Sometimes Enma wondered just what Tsukiyomi saw on the moon to make him that still. Tsukiyomi even sang, as if unaware of the words coming out of his mouth. A song so sad it seems like a requiem chimed beautifully every time Tsukiyomi saw the full moon beckoning from the sky._

_But in the morning, whenever Enma asked about it, Tsukiyomi would claim that he did not remember. He never did._

* * *

 

Suzuki Adelheid was a past mistake that Enma had committed years before he became worthy of the name Emilio Shimon.

She was a warrior-goddess, the very woman who taught him how to make his body dance in movements that will prove fatal to everyone who tried to harm him. Suzuki Adelheid was a lonely woman who wanted company of a man, so Enma had touched her with awkward hands with no other meaning than to repay the only person who wanted to take him as a student.

Heliohapt had been the place of fire, of chivalry, and of endless youth. Many mistakes were made, especially regarding love and sex, but those mistakes fell into an unspoken history. As the Laemian saying goes; what happens in Heliohapt, stays in Heliohapt. But of course, there are meetings that continued on. The esteemed mistress of the previous Emperor, Lady Luce Rayspia, had been an exception to the sayings. But Suzuki Adelheid was _not_ Enma’s Luce Rayspia. So he had left her behind in shame and anger when she found out that the man who had made love to her, took her first, had been a magician in training.

And now, there Suzuki Adelheid stood, still in the same white bandages that covered her breasts and the loose dark pants everyone from Heliohapt would wear. In her hands were metal fans Enma knew would _hurt_ if it so much as grazed his skin.

Enma- _Emilio_ smiled.

Suzuki Adelheid snarled in return.

“Enma Shimon.” She deadpanned, her eyes never leaving Emilio’s own. “I never thought the day would come for me to see you again.”

“Me neither.” Emilio said amicably, his voice and smile and gestures so _fake_ Giotto-niisan would be proud of how much of a politician he could be. “You are as beautiful as I remember you to be, Adel.” The woman’s eyes narrowed, but she did not move. Hatred flared from her every being as Emilio readied his battle stance, once she had given him back when he was Useless Enma.

She wordlessly got into her own stance, metal fans thrown to the ground as she made the very same stance Emilio had. A pure battle of martial arts was her main intention, but Emilio had _zero_ intention of letting himself be pummeled to the ground. Magic was his virtue, magic was his might.

The gong sounded and they both charged forward, exchanging equal blows with one another. If Emilio threw a kick, Adelheid would do the same, if Emilio punched, she would as well. Their movements mirror one another as if they were dancing with a perfectly arranged choreography.

Adelheid was the woman who taught him martial arts, after all.

But really, Emilio was _bored_. His former lover did not change at all, always so open with her elbow movements that exposed her hip. So when she moved to elbow his face, Emilio stood his ground and willed his kaili to protect his cheek and whispered a quiet _Ryrrion_ as he touched Adelheid’s torso with his palm.

The scream erupting from the raven-haired woman was instantaneous and horrible. She fell down, convulsing as she screamed over and over of her pain. Her crimson eyes glimmered with hatred when Emilio was announced as the winner, using the name she never knew from the only man she had ever loved, and had betrayed her.

“Winner: Emilio Nathaniel Shimon!”

Emilio smiled and waved to the woman who had known his shameful past. Let it be known that Useless Enma no longer existed, all there is would be Emilio Shimon, the Highest Magician of Court of the Holy Millefiore Empire.

Emilio’s eyes went to the bleachers where he had sat earlier, and there Tsukiyomi were, watching with him wide eyes that reflected pure admiration. Emilio- _Enma_ waved.

* * *

Reborn had been watching the Martial Arts Tournament via television with the lovely little lady who happened to have the same face with the only woman he ever loved when he saw his  _dame-Tsuna_ walking half-naked into the coliseum.

Bandages had covered his torso, but he could see the muscles underneath them clear as day. His arms and legs as well, they were trained into perfection. Gone were the thin frame of the Supreme Lord of Knowledge who spent all day reading in the library, and came a man with perfect-yet-slender military-trained body who was able to take a man twice his size in mere forty seconds in one perfect blow to the head.

And honestly, all Reborn felt was pride and _curiosity_. What if that man he didn’t know had dame-Tsuna’s brains? What if that man who wore Tsuna’s skin like it was his own had everything dame-Tsuna had? What if he was Tsuna? What if-

“Beautiful little cat,” Uni (lovely name, he and Luce once discussed that if they ever had a daughter, they would name her Uni) giggled as she stared at the television with a smile that had hints of possessiveness. “Off destroying his toys. I sure hope he’d find more and more so he could destroy them more and more.” She licked his lips and smiled a cruel smile that looked extremely out of place on Luce’s face. Reborn had his gaze on her, as if assessing what he just saw.

“What did you say earlier, Uni-chan?” Reborn asked patiently, earning a giggle and laughter. “Beautiful, isn’t he? He’s _mine_ , all mine- and my brother’s. Funny little cat who is not right in his head, the national treasure of Holy Millefiore Empire.” Again, a smile so cruel Reborn felt his heart chilled flared up on the little Luce’s face.

“Uni-chan, what are you-“

“You think me stupid, Uncle Reborn?” She asked, a smile so sweet and innocent rose on her lips as if she was a newborn baby. “You called me by mother’s name, you have an accent not native to any region of Holy Millefiore Empire, and you did not recognize me even when I have no disguise magic on. You are not a part of my Empire.” The little Luce stood, her smile as sweet as it was deadly.

“Filthy rebel from _Vindice_ _Kingdom_ ,” She spat, but she still managed to keep the smile on her face immediately afterwards. “State your business before my dragon comes and kill you off, please?”

Her smile was just like _his_ , just what on earth is Luce playing with before her disappearance from the face of the earth?

* * *

 

**(Translation) High Vendicare – Millefioran**

**Narrsyaran – Interesting**

* * *

 

Holy Millefiore Empire – Laem Continent – Heliohapt the Sun Village

Heliohapt is one of the three Sun Villages within the Laem Continent aside from Heliona and Helios. It is a rowdy village where the sun shines the brightest during summer. It is a popular place to train martial arts since a lot of martial arts school are established here. Most members of Holy Millefiore Empire’s Air Force came here to train, although it is not exclusive for military personnel.

Heliohapt is a village that values youth, energy, and passion above all else. People usually walk around with only loose pants and bandages to cover their chests or torso and public displays of affection between youngsters are common to see on the roadside. It was said that the previous Emperor and his esteemed consort Lady Luce Rayspia had met here for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

**The White Knight.**

_Your eyes are flaming and yet your heart is cold as ice. Tell me, my dear, do you ever feel for me?_

_-Verde’s secret stash of poems made for Lady Luce Rayspia, page 21-_

* * *

 

The look on her face was menacing, but what Reborn felt was not fear.

It was surprise, full head-on surprise. The girl was clad in Luce’s color of white, orange, and yellow but nothing else is the same. Her blue eyes were cold and empty, but he could feel magic flaring from her entire being and it felt so utterly like Luce. The lady of House Rayluca was always a beautiful and calming sight for everyone who gaze upon her, but the little lady in front of him was anything but calming.

“What are you doing in my empire?” High voice sounded so calm and careful, but Reborn could hear the utter disdain. Again, during his long years with Luce, he never saw her use such a dark look on her face. Sure, Luce could get a little possessive with her belongings, but she…

“Did you come to take my cat? Did you come to overthrow my brother? Why are you here?” She seemed to mutter to herself more than she was talking to Reborn. There are some intelligible whispers as she muttered under her breath and her eyes never left him. “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you now?” Voice sweet as honey and calm as a moonless night and it sounded very serious.

Reborn, for the first time since decades, felt dread. Not a pure an utter dread but he felt off. It was like seeing Luce being a killer and the concept does not ring kindly in his head (or his heart, but it has been such a long time since he _felt_ anything, so he dismissed it).

The little Luce had her hands outstretched, her eyes still focused on Reborn as she took a deep breath. “Arcobaleno, I-!”

And suddenly there was a man dressed in lab coat standing in front of him, his arms were open wide, as if he was protecting the Vindician noble. Reborn’s eyes narrowed. What…?

The calm subsided and there was a split second of surprise before little Luce had a bubbly smile on her face. “Uncle Verde!” She beamed enthusiastically. “I thought I lost you in the crowd! Did you get it? Did you get the tickets to see Cheshire?”

The green-haired man didn’t even turn to look at him, but he kept his postures and answered. “Yes, I did. I pulled a lot of favors to get these tickets. If you are to summon Arc here and wreak havoc, the tournament will be canceled and you out of all people know how _he_ gets when fun things are canceled.” Little Luce looked horrified. But she lowered her hand and went to hug the taller man. “Oh I know how sad he will get if I take one of his toys… My poor darling little cat.”

“That’s right. And think of how happy he will be if he sees you in the crowd cheering for him. I heard he was quite dejected that the Majesty can’t come to see his matches. But I guess-“

“He will be happy to have me there as a replacement for my brother, yes? Oh I can’t wait to scratch his chin and tell him how sublime he is! Take me there? Take me there?” She was practically jumping in front of him, and the man nodded. “Of course. Now why don’t you hurry along and I will be joining you in a minute? Do you want any coffee?”

“Decaf vanilla latte please! With lots of caramel syrup!” The little girl was beaming at the man, then she turned and never looked back.

The green-haired man turned to face him, straightened his glasses, and peered at Reborn from top to bottom. Reborn peered back, not a word of gratitude left his lips and both men stared at each other, eyes cold at each other’s form.

“How could my beautiful sunset ever fall for a man like you…?” The man muttered under his breath before heading over to the counter and placed his order. Reborn went over to the backdoor where the old and wrinkly survivors of the Atomic Whiteness waited for the order to strike.

Luce’s smile flashed over in his mind, one she showed him underneath the calming dusk of Ralgyarzorzag’s Sunset Castle when he proclaimed his eternal love for her, and started to wonder if he was the only man that considered her his own personal sunset.

* * *

 

The crowd was silent as death, but then thunderous cheer erupted after the surprise subsided. The gong had been sounded only seconds before an elite former member of Empress Scheherazade’s Knights of Round knocked the redheaded magician to the opposite side of the coliseum. Yamamoto watched as the Eminence fell to the ground along with the brick debris, seemingly unconscious.

“Winner: Coyote Nougat!”

Yamamoto turned his head towards the Excellency so fast it could have snapped his neck, his eyes trained on the Excellency and the Excellency alone. The brown-haired man looked unfazed. He had his arm around Lady Chrome’s waist as he watched the spectacle with cold gaze.

“I guess that’s Enma’s limit, huh?”

“The concept of martial artist magician is tempting, but of course a hybrid will never win against a purebred.” Lady Chrome chimed gently from the brunet’s lap. She held no ill will, but Yamamoto couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment. But he watched for his god’s reaction.

But the Excellency didn’t admonish her. He tightened his hold on her until she gasped, then she circled her arms around his god’s neck and put her head on top of his shoulder. “I deserve punishment for belittling someone so important to you, Enma-sama. Please punish me.” The Excellency didn’t do anything, but Lady Chrome didn’t let go.

Yamamoto wondered just what kind of relationship the Excellency had with the three deities of Magnostadt if the most unsocial member of the said group is so utterly submissive towards the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire. Magicians are always known for their contempt towards the non-magic people and yet here she was, one of the most powerful magicians in the entire Empire, begging to be punished for letting her mouth run free. Really?

The Laemian was snapped out of his reverie when he realized that the pair had been staring at him intently. Yamamoto flinched and stifle an awkward laugh. “Was I staring?” He asked sheepishly.

Lady Chrome shook her head. “No, but it’s a gaze we often see when people see us. That will be a story for another time, I think.” She turned towards the Excellency, who shrugged. “Yeah, that will be a story for another time. Because right now, a bunch of people is just _begging_ to be killed.”

Yamamoto turned his head towards the coliseum to see a bunch of old man screaming in Laemian-accented Millefioran. He heard Lady Scheherazade’s name a few times and soon realized that it was a cry of rebellion.

The White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire almost rolled his eyes.

“This is going to be such a boring battle.” His Excellency sighed as he caught a Laemian dagger thrown his way. “I guess I could go down there and kill them one by one, but if the entire coliseum revolted, it’d be tedious and not to mention, _boring_.” Some people are already screaming for blood. All eyes are on their seat. It was a good thing that they sat on the Neroish side of the coliseum.

Lady Chrome floated away from the Excellency, a smile on her face as she summoned her staff out of thin air. “Shall I kill them for you, Enma-sama?” Yamamoto’s blood tingled as he sensed the bloodlust directed at his god. He blinked a few times as his vision grew bluer each time he closed his eyes. He could hear the ancient gladiators screaming in ancient Laemian, imploring him to kill everyone who wants to kill his god.

His Excellency didn’t even stand from his seat.

“Give me a spectacle, Chrome.” His order was so simple and clear-cut, yet Lady Chrome narrowed her eye and thought hard about what to do. “Don’t use Notis Eyno, I want them to scream. And Yamamoto,” Yamamoto’s knees buckled in reflex as he knelt in front of his god. He was shuddering in sheer anticipation. “Save Enma and bring him here. Then join Chrome—if she hasn’t killed everyone by then.” Yamamoto nodded, his orders echoing in his skull like a chant.

Lady Chrome summoned her staff out of thin air and showed a nearly-deranged smile, her only visible eye glinting dangerously. “Yes, Master.” And Yamamoto looked up to meet with his god’s gaze.

“Everything will be as you wish it to be, _mea Deus_.”

* * *

 

Reborn stalked the hallways into the Neroish side of the coliseum, avoiding any Laemian that had joined the siege of pointless rebellion that would just increase the body count in the White Emperor’s reign. He didn’t care about Laemian life. They held no interest to him or his family. And Reborn, shrewd as he was, could be said as a patriot at heart. He had fallen in love with Luce, and the world Luce had fell for. Back then skies are blue and his heart soars at the wonder Luce had tell him of countless times.

When his graceful sunset left, the world turned colorless and Reborn lost his purpose. He wondered aimlessly until he found a boy who reminded him so much of the sunset he had lost. Tsukuyomi Vicken was everything Luce wasn’t. But when Reborn spent his time with the boy who was so anxious about everything in the world, it felt like color gradually settled back into his life and although he was no Luce, Reborn thought that he would be enough.

The screams outside intensified, so the second prince had retaliated with his people. Reborn quickened his pace, letting his footsteps be heard across the stone hallway as he head to the exit.

A boy with brown hair was sitting on the front row, he would clap and jeer and laugh and he sounded so crass. And yet—

“Oi, you.” Reborn called, like how he did all those years ago in the dingy forbidden section of House Vicken’s library when he saw a boy reading lit with only a candle. “What are you doing here, Prince Tsukuyomi?” The boy turned, brown eyes wide and beautiful and it glimmered with _madness_ as he stared at Reborn.

The brunet opened his mouth and answered.

_“Please call me with my given name, Lord Reborn of House of Altaria.”_

“The name’s _Tsukiyomi_ and not _Tsukuyomi_ you fucktard. The hell are you? Why do you know that name?”

Reborn approached him, the boy who let colors back into his life when he lost the one he loved the most. The boy had a wary look on his face as he eyed the gun on Reborn’s holster. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember who I am…” Dame-Tsuna twitched, but he kept stepping back as Reborn stepped forward. “Don’t come any closer you bastard! I’ll kill you if you do!” The brunet screamed as he clutched his head with one hand.

_“Please don’t come any closer, these books are magical and they will kill you if you do.”_

“Come here, dame-Tsu--!”

“NO!!!” Dame-Tsuna took out a laser gun from his holster and point it to Reborn’s heart. His eyes were wide and he was breathing hard. “Shut up, get away from me. I will seriously pull the trigger if you come any closer.”

“Resorting to petty threats, are we? The notion of you threatening me is almost nonsen—“ Orange-colored light came dangerously close to his carotid artery that Reborn had to dodge, and when he did, Tsuna threw away his laser gun and lounged at him. His hands firm on Reborn’s neck and his eyes were focused on Reborn’s own irises.

Reborn struggled to breathe. If this was the Tsuna he knew, he could easily shove the boy off with his arm because he _knew_ that Tsuna wouldn’t have the guts to kill anyone no matter how much he hated them. But this man wasn’t Tsuna. He was the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire.

_If he is really gone, then I would have to get rid of him now…_

But then Tsuna’s grip around his neck slackened and he had a blank look on his face. He was still on top of Reborn, his eyes were still focused on him, but it was blank and it reflected nothing. “Dame-Tsuna? You in there?” Reborn treaded, but Tsuna didn’t move whatsoever, save for the muttering under his breath.

Reborn strained his ears to listen, and he realized that the brunet was singing the requiem of death. _Lillium_.

Suddenly there was a man behind Tsuna, red hair blazed under the sun and he was smiling. “Tsukiyomi. To kill him or not to kill him is your choice.” He snaked his hands around Tsuna’s chest and pulled the brunet into his arms. “But I’m not sure that you like to play chess without all the pieces on the board. It wouldn’t be fun for the enemy to start without one of their bishops, right?” Tsuna pulled his hands away and nodded. “Yeah… wouldn’t want that… not the time yet… the game’s not started yet…”

“Go to sleep, sweet darling child. Today has been hard on you.” Tsuna lost consciousness at the snap of the unseen stranger’s finger. And when Tsuna fell asleep, Reborn immediately sat up and point his gun at the stranger’s head.

“Blurring magic is rather distasteful, isn’t it?” Reborn quipped, earning the stranger’s sigh. “Well, yes. I suppose that it wouldn’t hurt for you to see my face.” The blurring magic wore off and Reborn stared at a younger version of a former noble of House Rayluca. The sickly yet shrewd younger brother of the Head of House Rayluca’s branch family, the House of Shimon, who had fled the kingdom all those decades ago.

“Emilio Shimon… why are you- how are you still-“

“It won’t be long until all the pieces are gathered in the game board, and the Orange Lady’s game could finally begin.”

And then the redhead chanted a few spells and Reborn found himself just outside the gates of his own Palace all the way in Ralsverige.

* * *

 

Terminology

Sunset – In Ralgyarzorzag, the word sunset is often used as a term of endearment for someone’s significant other. Usually it is varied from person to person and there is another adjective in front of this term such as: my proud sunset, my sweetest sunset, my beautiful sunset, my graceful sunset so on and so forth.

* * *

**So this chapter is the first chapter that touched the core mystery of this fic. Finally we could see the grand plot of The White Knight instead of the subplots like Laem Rebellion Arc and Lancaster Moves Arc (which is severely hinted everywhere). First big hint: we finally know Tsuna’s royal name is Tsukuyomi Vicken (Tsunayoshi is his given-name, like Natsuhiko’s royal name is Natsume Vicken) and Enma is not what he says he is. And what does Luce have to do with any of this?**

**Mysteries~ mysteries~**

**Theories would be welcome, theories in reviews are extremely welcome :P**

**Next: Uni misses all the fun and Verde just shake his head at the order to invent something that can clean corpses in a blink of an eye. Natsuhiko made a video call to a certain Minister of Defense while the Knighthood are given a forced holiday in Heliona. Lady Kyoko of House Rayluca met the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire and questions herself about her own allegiance.**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**The White Knight.**

_Tsukuyomi-sama would smile and the royal family would be brought down to its knees, that’s just how beautiful he is._

_-Royal Chronicler of Vindice Kingdom, in one of his logs featuring the royal family-_

* * *

 

It felt hot, sticky, and wet. But Giotto forced the knight down with sheer force, he was now beautiful and domesticated on all fours just beneath him. Hands tied up to one leg of Giotto's wooden armchair, writhing in both pleasure and agony as Giotto take him from behind. The Mad Knight mewled and purred and begged for _more more more!_ and Giotto complied.

The nights out of protocol increased by far more than Giotto could ever expected, though it was all confined to the sacred place of Giotto's office. It had been three days since Kozato and his little band of Knighthood came to give him their reports on the biggest colossal event pulled by the Laemians after the Atomic Whiteness. It was small, but it was a Rebellion nonetheless. Giotto had dispatched G's pilots to reinforce Laem's security, a stupid but necessary power play to show the Laemians just _who is in charge of them now_.

Yamamoto and Enma were injured, not much but just enough to send them to the infirmary. Court magicians all came to take their precious Highest Magician of Court to sing him purification songs that may heal him magically while Yamamoto limped his way to the infirmary. Kozato stayed, eyes unfocused and ears unable to hear a thing. Yamamoto pleaded Giotto to take him to the Emperor, or the First Imperial Princess, so he could get better. But Giotto opted to make him stay.

Beautiful brown eyes looked like they were shaken by something, a horror Giotto could never imagine. But whilst his body is here and his soul elsewhere, the White Knight collapsed the same time Giotto put a hand on his shoulder.

He was muttering, again and again and again, using a language Giotto felt utterly familiar with but couldn't place where exactly he had heard it. Shivering and scared and utterly craving for touch, pleading as the Knight put cold lips onto Giotto's neck. Giotto complied, the same way he complied at this very moment.

"M-minister..." Kozato rasped, for someone who had a lot of stamina he seemed rather out of breath already. "I-I... I want... _ah!"_ With a loud squelch Giotto pulled himself away from Kozato, all the while caressing the knight with gloved hands. "What do you want, Kozato?" Giotto asked, voice laced with concern. He could hear laughter in the back of his head that eerily sounded like Cozart, encouraging him to fall in love with the utterly broken _boy_ beneath him.

Giotto kissed him, from the top of his brown hair all the way down to his jaw. It seemed funny, because Giotto still had him tied, but he was kissing the boy as if he was a precious treasure, like how he often played with Cozart when the beautiful asshat that was his lover is still alive.

Kozato is silent, his eyes never left the floor as he panted miserably. Bandages adorned his skin, hiding what seemed to be a thousand scars carved into that small body. Giotto made peace with himself. He admitted that _yes, Kozato is small_ and Giotto would pretty much protect this boy who was _his_ and yet not entirely _his_.

The blond minister sighed before he moved to untie the brunet, Kozato's knees finally buckled and is unable to support his weight anymore. He crumpled into the floor, still panting and sweating and damn he looked beautiful. Giotto wanted him, more than he ever wanted anything before.

So he moved, he traced a finger along Kozato's body, expecting a seething crass comment warning to not touch him. But Kozato was silent, ignoring Giotto for the world full of agony, one Giotto could not see or hear. Kozato is distracted, and nothing can get him back on track.

"Kozato..." Giotto whispered, half in awe and another half exasperated. What in the world could break a man already broken in life? Giotto wanted to kill whatever made Kozato so... inattentive.

Kozato let Giotto's hands linger, eyes on the floor and never leaving it, but then as Giotto moved on top of the knight and kissed his spine, Kozato broke down and cried.

The words are the same ones Giotto could not understand, but felt utterly familiar with. He felt foreign sense of protectiveness surge from within his heart, somewhere. Cozart was never so fragile, and so does the other lovers in his life. In his thirty two years of living, Giotto never felt as protective as he felt right now, watching the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire cry his eyes out. He wanted to destroy whatever destroyed Kozato, kill whoever made Kozato cry.

The National Treasure of their country; one so crass and bold and fearless and brutal and cruel and vicious and _so damn loveable_ is crying and Giotto felt like he could sell his soul to Satan just to brutally maim the reason why Kozato would break like he did now.

Giotto was flaring in anger, but his hands are gentle as he gathered the crying knight into his arms, holding his naked body close to his own and Kozato sobbed once, twice, _thrice_ into his shoulder before taking a deep breath into his suit and just... stopped crying.

Dull brown eyes met Giotto's own sunset and the other smiled, a false smile that reached not his eyes, muttering _'thank you'_ in high Vendicare before he just... powered out.

A thousand question raised in Giotto's mind as he stared at the boy sleeping in his arms. But he decided not to humor his own curiosity tonight. He took out a blanket he kept in his drawer just in case he needed to pull an all-nighter and wrapped it around the sleeping knight. He carried Kozato in his arms and the knight nuzzled his hair into Giotto's neck. His feet took him to the Knighthood's quarters, but he stopped mid-step and decided to bring the knight to his home instead.

* * *

 Yamamoto nearly tore the Knighthood's quarters upside down when he couldn't find the Excellency.

He even cursed himself for not staying by his God's side when he knew that the Excellency needed him most. He regretted every single second he was away from the Excellency's side, even when he knew that there was nothing he could do at this very moment to help his most beloved God. It was the first time he felt raw frustration clawing at his very being as he slammed every door in the Knighthood's quarters, desperately searching for a mop of brown hair being tucked away inside a blanket. So when a messenger boy told him that the Minister had summoned him, Yamamoto very nearly snarled at him for interrupting at such an important time.

But summons are summons and Yamamoto stride down the halls to the Minister's office with an unfamiliar aura of irritation permeating his every being. Irritation, anxiety, _regret_ all flared off of him like some sort of flame as he opened the wooden door of the Minister's office. When he caught the sight of his God sitting absently on the Minister's armchair, Yamamoto immediately went to his side and fall to his knees.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, dipping his head low as the Excellency looked at him disinterestedly. "I'm sorry, your Excellency, I'm sorry...!" He should have stayed with him when his God looked like he couldn't even stand on his own. Yamamoto muttered his apology again and again. The White Knight looked unimpressed, but he put his hand on top of Yamamoto's head and gave him a noncommittal grunt and Yamamoto felt his world whole again.

The Minister eyed them like a hawk, but Yamamoto couldn't bring himself to care.

But minutes passed between them, no sound or movement save for Excellency's ruffling his hair because Yamamoto refused to move off his knees. It somehow felt like _assurance_ for Yamamoto, given by someone who had zero idea on how to treat someone so devoted to him other than treating him like a house cat. Yamamoto didn't mind.

The minister gave a long exhale before addressing the elephant in the room.

"Yamamoto, Kozato," he began as he sat on his wooden armchair behind his desk. "First, I must tell you that the Emperor and the First Imperial Princess are very pleased with your work. Although Princess Uni was a tad bit upset that she misses out on all the fun. I will extend my gratitude to the deities of Magnostadt as well." Yamamoto remembered Princess Uni arriving with a green-haired professor, looking affronted and annoyed that she didn't get to see anything other than dead men and women. "And as such, I must congratulate you as well, you have received a state-paid vacation to one of the best resorts I have gone to myself, the Asari Resort in Heliona. Unfortunately since Emilio is still within the confines of the Court Magicians, he would not be joining you, but I urge you to enjoy it as best as you can."

The Excellency jumped off of his chair and on to Minister's side. "What the fuck?! I didn't hear about this!" He was _hollering_. "We should have gone to, I don't know, _Mron Nerva_?! You're deploying army soldiers, aren't you? Why am I not involved with this?!" _I was the one who conquered it a second time_ , Yamamoto could hear the unsaid words just fine and he mentally agreed with the Excellency. They didn't need holidays, they needed war! And bloodshed! And the look of desperate hatred given to them by the helpless Laemians!

The Minister didn't budge.

"His Eminence the Highest Magician of Court, Emilio Shimon, is injured, and you both are too. The Emperor decided that you guys needed your rest while you wait for Emilio to heal."

"What an utter bullshit, as if Byakuran would ever willingly pull me out of a battlefield."

The tension was visible in the air as if sparks of lightning were there between the Excellency and the Minister. But then the minister sighed. "Kozato..." His voice was a whisper, a caress in the wind that held such gentleness that Yamamoto had never heard from the minister ever before. The Excellency recoiled, he took a few steps back and threw his face away from the Minister.

"I would very much hate it to see you like—"

"Okay I get it!"

The acceptance seemed too fast and abrupt, Yamamoto was rather confused. He watched as the Excellency's face turned bright red, and his brown doe eyes looked at everywhere but the minister's face. The Minister, in the contrary, looked exasperatedly _fond_. Like he was chiding a lover or a child. He eyed the Excellency with warmth and genuine affection. Just what...?

"I'm glad that you see my way, Kozato." Affection linger in his tone and Yamamoto was left with sheer confusion. "Well then, you have the first class plane tickets to Mron Nerva then you have to go with train all the way to Heliona. Your battleships will be in repairs until your next summons. Dismissed."

The Excellency whirled around and he was out of the room before Yamamoto could salute the minister. But the blond minister only laughed, chiding fondly at the 'needy beautiful little child'. Before dismissing Yamamoto with a flick of his wrist. Yamamoto saluted and made his way towards the Knighthood's quarters.

* * *

 With all his heart and soul Natsuhiko shuddered before the man who looked as if he couldn't be bothered to meet his gaze. He was the Crown Prince of Vindice, he was so used to the awe and adoration people normally grant him, but this man who looked similar to his brother with eyes only a few shades lighter than his own looked as if he couldn't be _bothered_.

"Oh my, oh my," The sound in the holophone sounded so clear. "For you to have this private number of mine. You must have a run-in with our precious Knighthood. Is it Yamamoto? It would have make much more sense if it is so." There was a pensive smile and a contemplating look. Natsuhiko couldn't help but feel hyper-aware by this man's every action. His gaze his body language his _everything_ kept his senses in high alert.

"I guess I should say that it is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. My name is Giotto Vongola, I am the current Minister of Defense for the Holy Millefiore Empire." An impeccable smile, one so political, diplomatic, _and goddamn fake_. Natsuhiko took a deep breath, attempting to employ the very same smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Minister. As you already know, I am the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Vindice, my name is Natsume of House of Vicken." It had been such a long time since Natsuhiko used his own royal name in situations like these. People are always so warm to him, telling him that it was fine and he should use the name he liked better. Unlike Tsuna who never had much preference for his names, Natsuhiko was more like his mother in a sense that they preferred their given names.

Giotto hummed appreciatively. "I must say that you look very beautiful, Your Highness. And you clearly possess either bravery or stupidity to contact me by personal phone like this." He clapped his hands twice. "But I'm sure that you do not call me to hear me praise your beauty. Would you please tell me why you do?"

A smile, this time from Natsuhiko himself. "I would like ask one thing and one thing only." One raised eyebrow, so eloquent and small but speaks volumes. Natsuhiko continued. "How could my brother end up there in your ranks, seeming like he had absolutely no memories of his previous ties?"

Widened eyes, cracked posture, clear surprise. Seems like Natsuhiko had found a chink in the armor.

* * *

 "I promised to reward you if you bust me out of the infirmary, didn't I?"

His Excellency's voice sounded absent-minded, like how he had been since they returned from Laem. Something was bothering his God, but Yamamoto couldn't do anything for him other than staying by his side. Smiling all the while, he nodded. "But being by your side is already a reward for me, Excellency, so—"

"Don't be stupid. If I say I will reward you then I will reward you." There was no sound other than the constant buzz the plane made when it was airborne. The private jet is small, and clearly decorated by Princess Uni. It was a simple white design with black furniture, an intricate picture of a rainbow-scaled dragon were painted along the walls beautifully. Apparently she had been screaming at the Minister when she found out that her cat was to take a commercial plane and demanded arrangements be made that they would go with her private plane.

She had been present when they took off, her smile genuine and beautiful as she hugged the Excellency and scratch the spot below his chin. She purred a few words of praise before kissing the Excellency's cheek and skipped away on her heels.

The Excellency was silent, looking into the faraway skies into something Yamamoto could not see. He was clearly thinking about something he isn't willing to share to anyone and Yamamoto could read his God's aura even when he was miles away from him. Nowadays the only time Yamamoto wasn't with the Excellency was whenever he was spending time in the Minister's office and he was clearly happy with this arrangement.

"Okay, I'll give you a present. One ticket to make me do what you want once, and something else I will give you after you used that ticket."

"Uh, I don't like feeling like you owe me anything, Excellency."

"Then use it now. I don't like going back on my words."

Yamamoto stared at his beautiful _beautiful_ God. Even full of bandages and only wearing a jacket, his God exuded nothing but confidence and disinterest. He wanted...

"I want..." Yamamoto whispered under his breath. From the day he met his God until today he was kneeling in front of him once more. "I know you are His Majesty's knight, your Excellency. But I want to be _your_ knight." _Just like how Lady Scheherazade had her own Knight of Rounds, you deserve one too._ He whispered. The Excellency perked, brown eyes looking straight to him. "Done already. You _are_ my knight. By entering the knighthood and being my underling, you're already one. Pick something else."

Yamamoto was so elated that he didn't know what to say. A pool of tear began to form on the corner of his eyes as he grinned towards the floor. The Excellency had his foot under Yamamoto's chin, jerking it upwards. "Are you seriously crying?" His voice didn't have an ounce of sympathy and Yamamoto's heart soared. _This is him alright. I love You! I love You! I love You!_

"I want to be with you forever, Your Excellency." Yamamoto whispered, nearly inaudible but heard all the same. "I love You!" Eyes widening, the Excellency went down from his seat and frowned at Yamamoto. _"Rie ceren..."_ He rolled his eyes and then kissed Yamamoto's forehead once and went back to his seat. "Okay, I guess? Let's see if you can keep up with me for the rest of eternity."

Yamamoto felt his gaze becoming blue and his body moved to kiss his God's foot, there and then. He went up to his hand and then stopped at his neck.

"Contract sealed, my Lord. I will be with you forever."

"Heh, let's see about that."

* * *

 Heliona was a breezy place, but the thing that fell on top of her are not snow. Pink flower petals danced as she held out her hands. She could have made them dance around her with her magic, but...

_That's beautiful, Kyoko-chan!_

She closed her eyes and willed it to happen. A flurry of pink flower petals drawn by her wind came to do her bidding, encircling and dancing around her as they made a barrier out of flowers. No matter how much she loathe Io, the other always managed to shower her with love.

Singing and dancing alone in a plain of flowers, within a secluded clearing where nobody ever threads. This was a mirror of a paradise she had in Lucarion. Only without...

_Not all magic are destruction and pain, Kyoko-chan, your magic is very beautiful—_

"Heh, I suppose not all magic are distasteful. It's pretty."

It sounded familiar, yet the crass undertone was so unfamiliar that Kyoko had to turn to face the love of her life. Tears begin to leak from her eyes as the familiar sight of brown hair and brown eyes met hers once more. Here he was. The person she loved the most.

"I guess..." She began, her steps light and her voice began to falter. "I guess should never ever doubt Aunt Luce's words." She was smiling all the way to the confused knight as she offered her hand. "My name is Kyoko Rayspia, how do you come by my secret clearing?" The brunet narrowed his eyes, but took Kyoko's hand nonetheless. Kyoko noticed her Kaili flaring in alarm to protect her hand. Oh, stun gun.

"Electricity does not do well with wind, mister." She smiled as the man whistled. "Wow, you didn't seem fazed. I like you. I'm... well, just call me Kozato." Kozato? As in Unle Cozart who defected all those years ago? "I would like to hear your full name, Kozato-san." Her smile was so gentle and she meant no harm. Her gaze steady and piercing direct and unafraid at the man who smelled like blood. The other seemed to sense it as well.

"Kozato... Tsukiyomi." Oh. _Oh._ Kyoko struggled to not laugh. Oh the irony. "You look familiar, lady. Have we ever met somewhere before?"

Thousands of memories in the Lucarion Forest flashed before her eyes, but she smiled a tight smile and grasped his hand a little tighter.

"No, we haven't."

Tsuna-kun laughed out loud, cursing his own stupidity with fervor before taking his hand away from Kyoko. "Ah, I see." The brunet then walk pass Kyoko to a hammock she never remembered installing. Could it be...?

"For your information, this was my secret clearing too." Then he took off his jacket and shoes before throwing himself onto the hammock. "If you wanna sit around, that's fine with me. But if you try to do anything funny..." He didn't finish his threat, electing to yawn and succumb to his sleepiness instead.

Kyoko ran towards the hammock and gaze at the sleeping face fondly. It didn't look as peaceful as the afternoon naps she remembered from before, but it was still as lovely as she remembered it to be.

The lady of House Rayluca sat by the tree where the hammock was and began to sing a lullaby she had created for the man she loved. And then she remembered just for whose sake she was living all this time.

* * *

**Native Katalgo – English**

**Rie ceren – Idiot (literally means No Brain)**

* * *

**Laem Continent – (Former) Laem Empire – Knights of Round**

**Twelve strongest people of Laem Empire and personal knights of Empress Scheherazade. All of them are extremely strong fighters hailing from all over Laem. They are chosen specifically by the Empress herself with no adherence to any rules.**

**These twelve people are deemed the warriors of God and most of them are gladiators by nature.**

**Known (former) members: Genkishi, Coyote Nougat, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto Shizune**

* * *

**A/N: Let me just say how much I LOVE writing that little 8027 scene. Like... it wasn't romance, or lust, just pure devotion where canon-wise we get to see it from Gokudera but this time it's Yamamoto xDDD**

**Next: Giotto confronts Byakuran about Tsuna's true identity while Yamamoto tore the resort upside down to find Tsuna. Stranded in the forest between Heliona and Heliohapt while looking for the Crown Prince, Gokudera find himself in a shack with the number one person he never want to meet.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The White Knight**

_He would sit down on the roof, gazing at the moon that gives his name. He would conjure a barrier and let nobody hear his songs. The unforgiving cold melody of loneliness had chilled my bones when I heard his voice. Prince Tsukuyomi was truly the most mysterious out of all the royal family._

_-Private journals of the Royal Chronicler of Vindice-_

* * *

 

_Ring ring._

_The sound of bells echoed throughout the underground tunnels of Black Castle, Tsukuyomi had his eyes wide and clear as he tread his way onto the dark corridor._

_Ring ring._

_Its chimes are guiding him, or so he believed, but it was always so much easier to believe than to doubt. Tsukuyomi is a magician, and after all, to do magic is to believe. Small steps echoed alongside the bells, and Tsukuyomi kept walking._

_Ring ring._

_The corridor never ends, and Tsukuyomi was beginning to worry. Why? Why is it neverending? He crossed this path a million times before and he always get to the exit. Hold on, hold on; stay focused. Keep walking._

_Ring ring._

_The pitch-black darkness streched far beyond what his eyes can see and he decided that this place must not be the corridors of Black Castle he had known with all his life. He stopped his step and whispered to the wind to give him light. Fire lit on top of his palm and lit his path, and as soon as he got some light on, he could hear someone sobbing just a few meters away from him._

_Ring ring._

_The bells got louder, along with the cries. Tsukuyomi ran towards the only source of sound other than himself. If this was the infinite void, maybe he could team up with whoever else who got stuck here and leave this place. Tsukuyomi ran until his fire, nearly burnt out, showed him someone else’s feet on the ground._

_Ring ring. A sob._

_Ring ring. A wail._

_Ring ring ring. A little question resounding throughout the dark corridor that had no one but Tsukuyomi and the crying little boy clad in white._

_“W-who... are you?”_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring..._

_Ring._

* * *

 

“Minister of Defense, Giotto Vongola, has arrived to have an audience with the Emperor.”

“Hnn~ come in.”

Byakuran had a smile on his face when the blond Minister of Defense announced his arrival to the throne room, he had a smile on his face when the warlord of his Empire looked stiff as a rock, clearly wanting to burst out but know better than to make a scene in front of the Emperor and his esteemed sister. For those who know, Uni was such a frightening little thing that eyed absolutely everything with possessive streak and people _know_ that if they harm anything that was hers, Uni could and _would_ call upon her dragon just to stomp that person to death.

And even for those who didn’t know Uni’s true nature, it was clear to see that she valued Byakuran above all else in the world. If anyone ever plan an ambush to Byakuran while Uni is in the room, chances are it was Uni who would fall, and not Byakuran.

(And chances are Uni would summon Arc and have him stomp those ambushers to death. Uni loves it when Arc stomp people to death, it’s so much better than having rainbow-colored fire, she once said.)

The blond minister kneeled before them. “Your Majesty the Emperor of Holy Millefiore Empire, Byakuran Millefiore and His esteemed sister, First Imperial Princess Uni Millefiore.” Uni giggled in acknowledgement, half-curious half-annoyed that the minister sent their cat to Heliona. But just like Byakuran, Uni enjoyed spoiling Cheshire and she really didn’t want to make their beautiful darling little cat feel as if it is trapped anywhere. The world is theirs and their cat is allowed to go anywhere it wants, sometimes Byakuran felt lucky just because he and Uni are like two peas in a pod.

“Rise, Giotto-san, you are practically family friend to us.” Uni piped up from her seat on Byakuran’s lap, earning the Emperor’s chuckle. “She’s right, Giotto-kun. You are a part of the people who made our dream come true, after all. Not to mention your relations to our cat, we might as well be family.” The minister paled while Uni beamed. “I _heard_! Verde was in the middle of one of his midnight walks and he heard Cheshire moaning and begging inside the Minister’s office! I’m so happy that Cheshire had a new toy, it’s hard to find new and durable ones.” The minister’s face turned a few shades redder, but none of the imperial siblings paid it any heed.

The minister kept his face bowed and gaze low, both Uni and Byakuran spared a look to one another and nodded. “Very well, what do you—“

“Please pardon my intrusion!” A guard rushed in, his face flushed from running. Byakuran smiled a wide smile. “Interrupting imperial audience is an offense punishable by death, don’t you know that?” Uni shot up from Byakuran’s lap, her face serious and her eyes wide. “Let him speak, brother mine. Are you my awaited messenger?” The guard nodded so hard he might drop his hat.  “Priority emergency message to the First Imperial Princess Uni from the head of the military research and development laboratory Professor Verde Mendes. The message is ‘what you ask of me is complete. Come immediately’.” Uni squealed and cheered. She kissed Byakuran’s cheeks and danced with springs on her heels.

“I’m going, Byakuran. Do tell me about this discussion later, yeah?” And then she left like a flurry of migrating butterflies. Oh how he loved her so much.

Byakuran returned his gaze to Giotto, violet eyes tried to read the blond’s expression to no avail. Sighing, Byakuran then ordered him to rise once more. And this time, the minister did rise. Sunset eyes clashed with Byakuran’s violet and the emperor could see his subject trying to muster up a question. He waited.

“I wish to know something from my wise Emperor.” He phrased it so eloquently Byakuran almost laughed out loud. “I don’t really have the patience to deal with this, Giotto-kun. Would you please just ask your question?” His voice had a sharp tone to it, but it was a cheery sentence. His mother once praised him for this technique; it wasn’t a blatantly and utterly fake diplomatic tone, it was just… the right amount of natural and diplomatic, to make it known that he had no time for fake pleasantries, a good trait for Emperors to have.

“Very well then, Majesty.” Giotto-kun lowered his head. “I wish to know the true identity of the man currently calling himself Kozato Enma. I wish to know the true identity of His Excellency the White Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire.” Byakuran’s eyes widened. He was truly surprised by this question, really. So first and foremost—

“What brings you to this question?”

The blond took out his holophone and played back an audio recording of his conversation with the Crown Prince of the enemy kingdom. Byakuran narrowed his eyes.

“Filthy _mongrel_ ,” he whispered underneath his breath, _absolutely livid_. “I don’t know what he is talking about. Cheshire is no prince. It is given to me by my mother before her death.”

* * *

 

The Emperor looked angry as he trembled on his throne. Giotto kept his gaze low, trying to not offend his sovereign by any means.

But… what does he mean by that? Given to him by his mother? Does the Saint Mistress Lady Luce Rayspia had anything to do with the mess that is the Mad Knight of Holy Millefiore Empire? Giotto steeled himself and clenched his fists. “What do you mean by ‘given to you’, Your Majesty?” His voice is low and placating, enough to intone that he wouldn’t force an answer. He’d honestly never seen the Emperor this angry over _anything_ and it actually scared him.

“What I am about to say is a national secret that only the Imperial Siblings know. Swear to me that you will never divulge this secret to anyone.”

“I swear with my life that I will never divulge this secret, Your Majesty.”

“On my mother’s bed all the way in Lancaster, before she gave birth to my dear little Uni; she had asked me what I wanted in this life. I answered her that I want this world to be mine. She told me to go to Katalgo on the day of solar eclipse exactly five summers after that day,” Giotto knew about that day. The birth of Princess Uni eleven years ago was also the day Lady Luce Rayspia died. He remembered the slander spoken here in the palace, of how glad the Lady Empress were that the ‘thieving minx’ had had the decency to die outside of the palace. Giotto kept his silence, enquiring his emperor to continue.

“So I went five summers later to Katalgo, under the pretense that I wanted to travel the continent. Imagine my surprise when a beautiful little cat ended up shivering under the plane I used to fly all the way from Calendula. I saved it on a whim, fed it and gave it clothes. It didn’t have a name, didn’t know its age, and I don’t understand a thing it said. But I showered it with love and affection just like how Uni would love her cat Cosmo, but it wasn’t just working out when I don’t understand my darling little cat, yes? So I gave it to the only person I know who speaks native Katalgo—“ _Enma-kun_ , Giotto’s mind supplied. “—when things got better and we can communicate, it promised me the world and I enrolled it in the military. From then, you know the story.” Before Giotto could ask, the Emperor flicked his wrist in dismissal. “I do not know where Cheshire came before that, and quite honestly I do not care. Cheshire is the greatest gift my mother has ever given to me, or the second greatest gift, I guess, because my Uni is the _best_.”

So not even the Emperor knew about Kozato’s past then? His story didn’t exactly nullify Natsume Vicken’s statement, it only increased the number of questions he had instead.

“Thank you for your answer and time, Your Majesty, I am eternally grateful that you decided to indulge my lowly wishes.” Giotto bowed low, the Emperor didn’t look fazed. “I suggest you to not dig deeper into this, Giotto-kun. You do not really believe the words of our enemy, do you?”

Giotto was about to answer a clear and honest ‘no’, but then he was reminded at the time he heard Kozato singing the Vindice Kingdom’s requiem Lillium on the hospital.

_"Oh, there are many things you don't know about me."_

Giotto remembered how smooth his dialect was, and it wasn’t just any Vendicare he could take up from the dictionaries. It was a high Vendicare, taught by Vindician nobles to their children. And he also remembered the very same language being used to thank him after Kozato cried in his arms…

So he smiled, diplomatic and political. “Of course I don’t, Your Majesty.”

He’d be digging deeper into this, obviously.

* * *

 

“Taking a trip down the memory lane?”

“Hahi! You scared me, Chrome-chan!”

It wasn’t often that people see two deities of Magnostadt hanging around a dark alley in the corner of the magic city. The place where the outcasts and the poor gather to scavenge for daily lives. She remembered the days she was just one of them, clad with only the clothes on her back and the blanket she had stolen from her previous home, and now she had wealth and power, the top of the food chain.

Chrome too, looked nostalgic. All three of them are irregulars, and irregulars are never welcomed in the world of magic. They had the wrong blood to have such immense magical powers. A daughter of scientic couple being chosen as the lightning god’s beloved child, a girl of Katalgo being able to wield a very rare branch of magic, and a _Laemian_ who was the sound god’s beloved child. If only the three of them had the right blood and/or the right birthplace, they wouldn’t have been so miserable back then, but nowadays they were thankful that they had.

It was in this very alley that their lives changed forever. It was in this very alley that a whimsical man who carried even more darkness than three of them combined had grinned towards them and offered them a place called home.

Even now when they were given large rooms to accommodate their needs, they still live together in a little quaint house that only had three rooms. They had renovate it a little so it could be much more comfortable, but the basic layout of the house remains the same. They wouldn’t ever change it much because their Master absolutely hated changes and they wanted that little house to be one of the places their Master can call home.

“Do you think what we’re doing is right, Haru-chan?” Chrome looked contemplative, something she never really did in front of people, not even Haru and Daniela. Haru pulled her into a brief hug and put her hands on her cheeks. “We are doing the right thing, Chrome-chan. This is our Master’s wish and nothing is more important than our Master’s happiness, right?” Chrome blinked, then she looked absolutely guilty. “You’re right. Why did I even question that? Maybe it’s because I didn’t hear him say it first. I’m sorry that I—“

“You don’t live with your brother anymore, Chrome-chan. You don’t have to live by someone else’s order anymore.” She remembered the days when Chrome wouldn’t even eat if she wasn’t verbally ordered to. Her brother had ordered each and every action she took, leaving her incapable of doing anything by herself. When she met Enma-san, she clung to his every word. Enma-san told her outright that it was annoying and thus she learned to live on her own.

“This is necessary. For his happiness. This is necessary.” She repeated again and again under her breath. Haru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “For Enma-san’s sake…” she opened her eyes and took Chrome’s hand on her own as they both walked through the wall and into another magician’s dimensional territory.

A warm breeze welcomed them as they stepped to what seemed to be a ranch. There was even the mooing sound of cows and they were met with a handsome man with black hair and green eyes, drinking milk as he sat under a big tree. Haru braved herself and stepped forward. “Are you an envoy sent by the Orange Lady?”

The man put down his bottle of milk on the ground and stared towards them both. He hummed and signalled them to sit down. “I’ve heard so much about you two…” he drawled lazily. “The Raging Bolts of Vermillion and the Poisonous Angel of Heaven, right? Where’s the Melodious Grim Reaper?”

“Daniela-chan has an errand to run, so it’ll be just us two. It’s okay, isn’t it?”

“Hnnn, well it’s fine. The instructions only say ‘current deity of Magnostadt’ anyway.” He snapped his finger and a glass bottle with a scroll inside it appeared out of thin air.

“Ehem… so the Orange Lady’s Game instructions dictates that—oh wait I haven’t introduced myself,” the man offered them a hand and gave them the most innocent smile they’d ever seen. “My name is Lambo Rayspia, currently going with Lambo Bovino. I’m a magician that’s exiled from the Vindice Kingdom, pleasure to meet you.”

They took his hand.

Let the game begin.

* * *

 

If he may be so bold, Gokudera Hayato would have announced to the world that he loved the Crown Prince with all his heart, but the fact remains that the elementalist could never understand what goes in the Crown Prince’s head most of the time.

_Maybe it comes with the brilliancy_ , because Gokudera out of all people knew just how brilliant their beloved Crown Prince were. Not as much as his brother, of course, but brilliant nonetheless. Sometimes Gokudera wished that His Highness would share his thoughts with him, but alas, how could a lowly servant even dream of that.

Gokudera loved the prince with all his heart, obviously, that was the very reason why he was here in the middle of a _fucking forest_ in the enemy’s territory on the dead of the night. When the sun was still up, he had called upon his prince’s name again and again to no avail. It wasn’t that big of a forest, but still it was packed with trees and the roads are not as developed as the main roads. Nobody took this road from Heliona to Heliohapt since a monorail sky train was built between the three sun villages, after all.

When his light attracted a flying squirrel for the fourth time, he realized that he needed to stop searching for the night. He was so tired he couldn’t muster the mana he needed to teleport home. As an elementalist, it took him more energy to use magic that did not utilize any elements he had contract with, after all.

Gokudera wandered around, and he found an abandoned cottage near the main road. It must have belonged to the hunters or the guards assigned to watch this forest before the monorail was built. He sighed, relieved that he didn’t need to sleep outside. Not that he couldn’t do it, obviously, but Altaria scholars’ research has proven that sleeping indoors allows faster mana recovery than sleeping outside and he would rather be rested if he had to continue to search the forest tomorrow as well.

He entered the cottage, expecting it to be empty, only to find a man pointing a gun directly to his forehead.

“You!”

“Gokudera? What are you doing here?!”

Illuminated by the light coming from his staff is the perfect square jaw and the trademark brown eyes and dark hair of a Laemian that had haunted Gokudera’s dreams ever since the night he and the Crown Prince spent in Heliona.

_Did this fucker grow taller in a few months since then?!_

“Ya-Yamamoto?!” _Did he get his name right?_ “What the _hell_ are you doing here?”

Yamamoto lowered his gun and laughed just like he did the first time he met Gokudera, only this time he wasn’t in the middle of a slaughter. “Me being here kinda makes more sense than you being here since y’know, this is my country? Haha!” He scratched his chin sheepishly. “But I kinda get lost when trying to find the Excellency. We’re in state-paid vacation and he’s been missing since yesterday so I’ve been trying to—“

“There you go again blabbering national secrets like I’m not your enemy! Aren’t you worried that I’m going to use that precious information to kill your superior or something?!”

Yamamoto’s face turned serious and it sent a shiver down Gokudera’s spine. “I know that you will never be able to kill His Excellency.” He said it with a deadpanned finality that made Gokudera’s tongue just _quip_ an answer. “Why the hell not? I’m the most talented elementalist that ever stood by the Crown Prince’s side, I sure as hell am able to kill your Excellency.”

Gokudera _swore_ that Yamamoto’s eyes flashed blue for a split second, but he answered the question with a calm smile on his face. “One, I’m completely sure that your head will roll even before you manage to finish your chants; His Excellency is an expert at killing magicians, he’s faster than you, no matter how fast your chants are. And two,” His eyes stared straight at Gokudera’s own, completely and utterly serious. “Your Crown Prince has some sort of connection with the Excellency. I don’t know what it is currently, but I just know that.” Gokudera’s eyes narrowed. How the hell…?

“You asked me why I kept blabbering things about the Excellency to you and Natsume Vicken. The answer is because I don’t feel any malicious intent coming from you two. If there’s anything…” he took a deep breath. “I feel sorrow—intense sorrow that clouded other emotions. So, um, yeah. That’s why I don’t think you’ll be able to kill the Excellency.”

Gokudera was frozen in complete silence before his mouth ran for him. “Are you an empath?” An empath is extremely rare, even in Ralsalvalta, even in House Mirch. Queen Nana was one and she was so very treasured by the old men of Orichalcos. Is it even possible for a scientic to be an empath?

Yamamoto looked confused.

“I’m a gladiator?? I don’t think it’s the same, but you’re smarter than me, _you_ find out.” The Laemian shrugged. He then pulled the gun away from Gokudera’s face and put it in his holster. “Can we sit down? I’ve been running around Heliona five times and I’m tired.” He went over to the beat up sofa in front of a running fireplace and hold up a huge blanket for Gokudera to see. “Nights are cold here in Laem and you wouldn’t want to spend one outside. Truce?”

Gokudera felt blood rushing to his face and he blamed the stupid grin on the soldier’s face. “Just because I need to replenish my mana so I can search for the Prince tomorrow! I don’t even _want_ to share a blanket with the enemy soldier, but I _have_ to, got it? I don’t fucking want to do this.”

“Yeah yeah, I know you don’t wanna do this. Come on, the sooner we go to sleep the faster sun will rise.”

“ _That’s not how the time works you-!”_

But he shared the blanket anyway.

And he couldn’t even lie that Yamamoto’s body kept him _warm_ the whole night.

* * *

 

**Holy Millefiore Empire – Laem Continent – Sky Train**

**A brand new technology introduced by Holy Millefiore Empire’s scientists as a new way of transport between the cities. It uses fully automated trains on grade-separated tracks running on elevated guideways, allowing Sky Train to hold consistently high on-time reliability. It treats its passengers to panoramic views of the Sun villages.**

**Its current routes are limited to transport between the three Sun Villages, but there has been plans to expand its routes throughout the entire Laem continent.**

* * *

 

**A/N: Man that scene between Byakuran and Giotto is hard to write, I think I ended up giving too many hints than I originally intended. Well, many things happened in this chapter (and I realize that this is the first chapter in which Tsuna (Kozato) is not around, wowers). I really want someone to like… realize it already!! I know that in writing mystery fics, the later readers realize things the better, but still!! I’m angry at myself for not being able to give this story justice. I feel like the narration could give more?? But at the same time I feel like if I pour it all over it will be hard to convey my meaning through the sentences, like, it’ll overcomplicate things?? Please give me opinions about this!**

**Next: As Enma recovered from his injuries, he dreamed about an ancient memory he thought had long forgotten. Giotto visited his mother’s grave in hopes to find more about Tsuna’s past. And the magicians are starting to move or as Verde quoted from his favourite movie: Something Wicked this Way Comes.**


End file.
